


The Twilight Saga: LEAH - versione italiana

by uffauffauffa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uffauffauffa/pseuds/uffauffauffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La saga della Meyer vista con gli occhi di LEAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Twilight (prologo)

note stonate

 

"Che cos'è una nota stonata? allora, nessuno sa rispondere?"

Generale è incredibile, nonostante l'età avanzata riesce a mettere in riga tutti, compresi gli amici di Sam.

Non frequentano la mia classe, ma so che è anche il loro professore di musica nella Scuola Superiore della Riserva.

Sam ha smesso di venire a scuola, se continua così non prenderà mai il diploma. Credo sia anche colpa di mia cugina Emily. Da quando è stata aggredita da quell'orso Sam non la lascia sola un secondo. Forse ha paura che quella bestia ritorni per finire l'opera. Se fossi al posto di mia cugina cercherei di fargli capire che lo studio è importante.

Emily era la mia migliore amica, quasi una sorella, una volta.

Ogni tanto mia madre la invita a casa nella speranza che riallacci i rapporti, ma non ci riesco. Mi sono sentita tradita oltre che da lui, anche da lei.

Ci sono dei momenti in cui mi chiedo se Sam mi ha davvero amata. Tutti dicevano che eravamo una bella coppia, che si saremo sposati, che avremo avuto tanti bei bambini... ero così felice allora. Fino al giorno della sua scomparsa.

Stavo male, malissimo. Avevo paura che qualcuno gli avesse fatto del male o che lui avesse combinato qualcosa.

Era cambiato. Sempre nervoso, arrabbiato, scostante. Ho persino pensato che facesse uso di droghe, ma questo sospetto non l'ho mai detto a nessuno. E ho sbagliato.

Se mi fossi interessata di più al mio ragazzo non mi avrebbe lasciata. Emily non avrebbe avuto campo libero per portarmelo via.

Sono stata davvero stupida a confidarmi con mia cugina. Non dovevo darle altre armi da usare contro di me. Tutti avevano capito che si frequentavano. Le voci erano giunte anche alle mie orecchie. E anche se Emily mi aveva confidato che Sam la stava importunando, avevo dato loro il beneficio del dubbio. Così facendo li ho solo agevolati.

Quando ripenso a quelle serate in cui parlavamo di lui, in cui lei diceva che cercava di capire cos'era successo, che mi consolava. Invece già mi tradiva.

Non credo a quello che dice, che è successo tutto per caso, che è stato amore a prima vista. Non può essere vero, non voglio crederci. Non si lascia una persona da un momento all'altro, non può svanire così l'amore per qualcuno.

Chissà da quanto si frequentavano, di sicuro da prima della serata a casa dei miei famigliari. Da allora papà mi chiede sempre scusa, si sente in colpa. Ma lui non ha nessuna colpa. No, Sam era cambiato perché non voleva più stare con me, ma con lei.

Adesso so che è colpa mia, lui non mi voleva più.

Da quel giorno non mi fido più di nessuno. Ho tagliato i ponti con tutti e sono diventata acida e cattiva, anche con i miei. E loro non c'entrano nulla. Una volta ho risposto davvero male a mia madre, le ho chiesto scusa se non ero nata con l'interruttore, come altre persone, per spegnere i sentimenti.

Lei era rimasta ferita, e io ero contenta. Speravo così di evitare altre visite di Emily.

Quella sera l'ho sentita entrare in camera mia. Facevo finta di dormire. Avevo gli occhi arrossati e le guance rigate dalle lacrime. Si è seduta accanto a me sul letto e ha cominciato ad accarezzarmi.

Quel tocco bruciava, sapevo di non meritarlo dopo quello che le avevo detto. Aveva intuito che non dormivo e ha cominciato a sussurrare che un giorno sarei stata di nuovo felice, che avrei trovato qualcuno... ma qualcosa dentro di me diceva che non sarei più stata felice, che non mi sarei mai più legata a qualcuno e che sarei stata eternamente innamorata del mio ex.

Sono passat anni da allora, è ancora lo amo.

"Allora che cos'è una nota stonata?"

Alzo timidamente la mano, quell'uomo mette in soggezione anche me. Non sappiamo quanti anni ha. Il volto di Generale sembra scolpito nella roccia. I capelli invece sono lunghi e neri come la pece.

Qualcuno dice che quel vecchio ha un debole per me, ogni volta che rispondo sorride sempre. Non lo fa con nessun altro. Vorrei che fosse un altra la persona a darmi da quel tipo di attenzioni.

"Elemento che non si armonizza con il resto creando una sgradevole discordanza."

 

Ciriciao gente, ecco un nuovo lavoro (in attesa del nuovo capitolo sugli Eredi che ho già cominciato a scrivere). Si lo so sono davvero matta. Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro (il primo di una lunga serie). Sto cercando di scrivere la saga di Twilight con gli occhi di LEAH. Spero di essere il più fedele possibile (anche se nella mia testa lei ha sempre il volto di Julia Jones e DEMETRI quello di Charlie Bewley) ai personaggi e alla saga.

Ditemi cosa ne pensate della prima puntata (la prima di una lunga serie). Greta spero non ci sia neanche un errore. Per il titolo c'è un perché che capirete all'epilogo di Breaking Dawn. Speriamo di arrivarci. Ho pensato all'inizio e alla fine. Ora devo pensare a tutto il resto. Yuppi.


	2. Twilight (capitolo 1) 17 Gennaio 2005

Chiedo scusa per gli errori e la lunghezza del capitolo... e se a qualcuno non piacerà come tratto i loro personaggi preferiti... e chiedo scusa anche a chi ama LEAH e per il modo in cui vedo la storia, in maniera un po' troppo melodrammatica.

Per quanto riguarda il rapporto tra LEAH e Bella... be mi sembra strano che la protagonista ha un vago ricordo di Sue (nel secondo libro), ma non di sua figlia e mi sembra strano che Harry e Charlie non abbiano cercato di farle stare assieme da bambine.

 

Twilight (capitolo 1)  
17 Gennaio 2005

 

17 Gennaio. Papà ha segnato in rosso questa data. La figlia dell'Ispettore Swan nonché miglior amico, insieme a Billy Black, di mio padre torna a Forks.

So che vuole che ricominci a frequentarla e che ne diventi la migliore amica, o qualcosa del genere. Ricordo bene quella ragazza, aveva lunghi capelli folti e di un bel castano, come gli occhi: grandi e molto espressivi, nonostante tenesse sempre lo sguardo basso. Era timidissima, come le figlie di Billy. Sembrava perennemente chiedere scusa. Una sola cosa non mi piaceva, il modo in cui guardava la riserva. So che molti le definiscono ghetti, ma per me non lo è: montagna e mare fanno da padrone da queste parti. Una volta però anche a me piaceva molto di più, soprattutto la spiaggia. Ora non è più così. Quel luogo è legato a dei ricordi bellissimi, ma ora non mi appartiene più.

17 Gennaio. È domani.

“Potresti portarla alla spiaggia”.

Le parole di mia madre mi gelano subito. Non vado più là, perché so che potrei vedere loro. Questo è uno dei tanti motivi per cui preferisco la compagnia di mio padre. È buffo, ma lui mi comprende meglio di lei.

Qualche volta li sento litigare e so che la causa sono io: 'ha il diritto di sapere', 'non è giusto...'. Una frase più delle altre mi ha fatto davvero arrabbiare, 'ha bisogno di te, ma sembri più vicina a lei'.

Lei. So perfettamente a chi si riferisce mio padre: Emily. A mia madre dispiace che non riesca a perdonarla. Voglio bene a mia cugina, nonostante tutto le voglio bene. Ma non riesco a non pensare che mi ha portato via la mia vita presente e futura. Mamma dice che non è colpa sua e nemmeno di Sam. È semplicemente capitato. Questa cosa non l'ho mai digerita. Mi hanno tradito, presa in giro, umiliata e dovrei far scivolare tutto come se niente fosse? Entrambi hanno spezzato il mio cuore.

Quel giorno avevo rotto il piccolo specchio della mia cameretta. L'immagine che rimandava alla fine era simile a quella che Emily deve vedere ogni giorno. Ci sono momenti in cui vorrei io le sue ferite, su entrambi i lati del viso. Almeno avrei qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi, qualcosa per giustificare tutto quanto.

Mi giro verso di loro trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

“È meglio che chiedete a qualcun altro di fare compagnia alla figlia dell'Ispettore Swan”. Dico freddamente.

Finisco di aiutare mia madre in casa e mi rinchiudo in camera mia. Adesso le faccio uscire senza ritegno. Voglio molto bene ai miei genitori e al mio fratellino, ma non sono più capace di dimostrarlo. Non riesco nemmeno a fare un semplice favore a mio padre. A volte penso che Sam mi ha lasciato per il semplice motivo che io, in realtà, sono incapace di amare veramente. Troppo egoista e cattiva come ripete spesso Seth. Voglio un mondo di bene a quel ragazzino, ma a volte vorrei strangolarlo. Non posso dargli torto però, non mi sono sforzata di sorridere ed essere serena nemmeno a Natale. Rovinando le vacanze a tutti.


	3. Twilight (capitolo 2)  brutta giornata

Twilight (capitolo 2)

brutta giornata

 

Oggi le lezioni sono state più pesanti del solito, o forse sono soltanto io a vederle così. Ho perso un anno di scuola dopo essere stata lasciata da lui. E da allora non mi sono più ripresa, non completamente almeno. Vengo solo per i miei genitori. E pensare che una volta ero una studentessa modello, la media più alta della scuola. Avevo tanti sogni: laurea in Scienze Infermieristiche, matrimonio, figli... Pensavo serenamente al mio futuro e non trovavo nulla di male nel fare progetti. Proprio come Emily. Una volta eravamo così simili, anche se lei era più romantica di me. Eravamo unite, quasi delle sorelle io e mia cugina. Per questo non avrei mai pensato che mi avrebbe tradita proprio con lui. La cosa divertente è che sono quasi tutti dalla loro parte, anche mia madre. A quanto pare il tradimento è diventato di moda da queste parti.

 

“Leah?”

Mi volto, Generale mi guarda accigliato. “Vorrei vedere più entusiasmo alle mie lezioni. Una volta ti piacevano molto”.

Appunto professore una volta. È incredibile come il tradimento di qualcuno possa cambiare così tanto una persona. “Le chiedo scusa professore”.

 

Faccio per andarmene quando mi richiama di nuovo, ribadendomi che non devo abbattermi. Lo sa anche lui, lo sanno tutti alla riserva, lo sapeva anche mia madre. Ricordo tutto di quel giorno. Ero felice perché era tornato, era tornato da me. O almeno era quello che pensavo. Stupida ragazza. Mi ha lasciato freddamente, non riusciva nemmeno a guardarmi. E io ero li, non riuscivo a capire, ma le chiacchiere, quelle giravano senza problemi. Di lui e di lei e io che non volevo e non potevo crederci. Quando li ho visti assieme in ospedale... tutti i progetti e i sogni che avevo sono esplosi come un palloncino in faccia. Mi hanno chiesto di essere perdonati, soprattutto lei. Ma non l'ho fatto e non lo faro mai. E non credo che loro si siano mai pentiti di avermi fatto del male. Le poche volte che li ho visti insieme, così innamorati... Mia madre dice che esagero e che non è giusto quello che faccio a mia cugina, ma lei non sa cosa vuol dire avere il cuore spezzato. E non lo saprà mai. Ha avuto la fortuna di sposare il suo primo amore. Ripete spesso che un giorno arriverà qualcun altro, ma se rimango sempre chiusa in casa non lo incontrerò mai. Il problema è che io continuo ad amare quel vigliacco di Sam. Proprio come sua madre. So che è ancora legata al marito nonostante quello che le ha fatto.

 

Il rintocco del campanile della chiesa locale mi scuote dal mio torpore. Sarà meglio che mi affretti, devo prendere quell'impiastro di Seth a scuola e tornare in tempo per andare a fare la spesa con mia madre. Spero di non incontrare nessuno al Supermercato, ma sarà impossibile. La riserva è piccola ed è piena di lingue biforcute.

 

“Tuo padre deve chiederti qualcosa”. “È tornato?” “No, è ancora al lavoro, ti prego ascoltalo”. Mia madre mi guarda con un po' di apprensione e compassione. Mi guardano tutti così. Non voglio essere compatita. È già abbastanza frustrante sapere che lui è più felice con lei.

 

Naturalmente quando una giornata comincia male, deve solo andare avanti peggio. Al super incontro le mie compagne di classe ed ex-amiche. Hanno cominciato a guardarmi male quando mi sono messa con Sam al Liceo. Piaceva a tutte, ma io non l'ho rubato a nessuna. Quelle stronze mi ricordano tante serpi con il loro bisbigliare. Mamma le salute tutte sorridente. A volte mi chiedo se fa finta di non capire o proprio non capisce. Per fortuna ho un'ottima memoria e so perfettamente dove trovare quello che ci serve senza perdere troppo tempo. Ma a volte nemmeno questo serve ad evitare alcuni incontri. Sapevo che la madre di Emily era in città. È cambiata così tanto nei miei confronti. Prova imbarazzo ogni volta che mi vede, ma so anche che mi detesta per l'incidente accaduto a mia cugina quando era andata nel bosco. So che mi ritiene in parte responsabile e non è la sola. Anch'io mi sento in colpa. Vorrei solo che non ripetesse in continuazione quanto sono belli sua figlia e Sam assieme, quanto sia felice che il futuro marito l'ami così tanto e vada oltre l'aspetto fisico. Quello che non digerisco è quando dice 'per fortuna non è come il padre'. Temo lo dica per ferirmi. Più di una volta ha detto che dovrei andare via dalla riserva, o meglio lo dice ai miei. 'Poverina è così infelice qua... la mia Emily prova tanta pena per lei...'. Deve essere per questo che mio padre non si fa mai trovare quando lei viene invitata da mia madre. Fatica a sopportarla e quando può mi porta con lui. Forse mi chiederà ancora di frequentare Isabella Swan. Dovrei accontentarlo, lui mi chiede così poco, di sicuro molto meno della mamma.

 

Quando torniamo papà è seduto sul divano insieme a Seth. Scarico la spesa e mi siedo vicino a lui. Non mi chiede niente però, lo fa invece verso sera. Mi racconta che la prima settimana di scuola della figlia del suo amico è stata dura. Gli rispondo che è una cosa normale e poi aggiungo: “Cercherò di avere un qualche rapporto con lei, ma non ti prometto niente”. Sorride e mi bacia sulla fronte. Dei miei genitori lui è il più fisico, quello che arriva senza motivo e ti da un caldo abbraccio.


	4. Twilight (capitolo 3)  Cullen

Twilight (capitolo 3)  
Cullen

 

Papà è tornato trafelato dal pomeriggio passato con Billy Black e Charlie Swan. Sembrava molto preoccupato. Solitamente è allegro quando passa la giornata con i suoi più cari amici, ma non oggi.

Vedo che discute animatamente con mamma. Speriamo non sia successo nulla di grave. Alla fine si volta e mi guarda. Ha un'espressione quasi disperata sul volto. Si avvicina e comincia a parlarmi. Cerca di essere calmo, tranquillo, ma trema. Alla fine con un tono ansioso mi chiede di frequentare Bella. Di diventare la sua più cara amica.

“È successo qualcosa?”, chiedo. Cerco di essere calma, ma sono molto preoccupata. Non ho mai visto papà così. È sempre stato una persona tranquilla. Anche quando era scomparso Sam. Come se sapesse il motivo della sua sparizione. Anche la mamma non era così preoccupata. Solo io ero uscita fuori di testa. Ora che ci penso il loro comportamento era davvero strano, insolito per qualcuno che sparisce senza dare spiegazioni.

Avevo preso io in mano le redini quel giorno, andando a Forks e chiedendo aiuto all'ispettore capo Swan. Ricordo che gli anziani non erano contenti. Non dovevo prendere quell'iniziativa, ma non poterono fare nulla, perché dalla mia parte avevo anche sua madre. Lei è l'unica che non mi guarda con compassione. Forse è anche l'unica che riesce a capirmi veramente. La madre si Sam. Emily la va a trovare molto spesso. È stata sua madre a consigliarglielo. Magari è solo un mio pensiero, ma sembra che quella donna tenti di allontanarmi in ogni modo dalle persone a cui sono più affezionata. Probabilmente teme che mi possa riprendere Sam e a dire il vero sarebbe anche un mio diritto.

Torno di nuovo a guardare mio padre, ma un piccolo tarlo si fa strada nella mia mente. Possibile che loro sapessero tutto? Allora sapevano anche che mi tradiva? 'ha il diritto di sapere...'. Mi tornano in mente alcune discussioni dei miei. Spero non sia così, perché vuol dire che non mi posso fidare di nessuno, nemmeno dei miei genitori. Forse dovrei davvero andarmene, e magari cambiare identità. Lasciarmi alle spalle tutta questa falsità.

“Tesoro!”.

Papà mi guarda in maniera allarmata.

“Va tutto bene bambina mia?”

“Si certo”. Non posso dirgli quello che mi passa per la testa. Se non è così lo ferirei soltanto. Sto già facendo abbastanza male alla mia famiglia.

“Papà è successo qualcosa a quella ragazza?”

“Diciamo che frequenta persone poco raccomandabili”.

“Poco raccomandabili, a Forks!!” Sorrido appena e questo fa sorridere anche lui.

“Si tratta della famiglia Cullen papa?” Mi guarda con ansia e curiosità. “Una volta tu e Billy avete litigato con Charlie a causa di un certo dottor. Cullen...”.

“Si, non vogliamo che Bella Swan frequenti i loro figli”.

“E suo padre che cosa pensa di questa storia? Lui sembra dalla loro parte”.

“Lui non sa che...”

Si trattiene, mi nasconde qualcosa. Papà solitamente è un libro aperto, più della mamma, ma ci sono cose che non dice. Lo so molto bene. Persino Seth si è accorto che i nostri genitori nascondono qualcosa.

“Non sono così buoni come crede Charlie”.

Mi prende la mano e mi guarda implorante.

“So che andrà alla spiaggia con alcuni compagni di scuola questo week-end. Ti prego fai amicizia con lei”.

Annuisco. Spero che Sam ed Emily non ci siano, altrimenti non so se c'è la farò.

 

Chiedo scusa per la lunghezza. Sono piccole storie sul punto di vista di LEAH. Spero di non essere troppo lontana dalla saga della Meyer. Non è facile, almeno per me, approfondire fatti e personaggi di cui si conosce ben poco e solo tramite terze persone. E voi vi chiederete: allora perché ti sei imbarcata in questa mission impossible? Che volete farci mentre finivo gli eredi mi è passata per la testa questa idea barlocca... adoro LEAH.


	5. Twilight (capitolo 4) Sola

Twilight (capitolo 4)

Sola

 

Tra poco ci sarà un ballo nella nostra scuola. È in concomitanza con quello che faranno al liceo di Forks. Quando hanno chiesto a Generale di pensare alla musica per la festa, lui ha semplicemente grugnito. Sorrido appena. Il professore di musica ha sempre trovato ridicole queste -cose da bianchi”. È un uomo fedele alle tradizioni. Nessuno sa con precisione quale sia il suo -clan-. Alcuni pensano che appartenga alla tribù dei Cherokee. Altri credono sia un Iroquois. Tutti escludono che possa essere un Quileute. Forse perché lo si vede di rado alla riserva.

“Ehi Clearwater, con chi vai al ballo?”

La voce della mia compagna di banco mi scuote dai miei pensieri: “Non ci vado”.

“Oh! Nessuno ti ha invitata?”

Maya Fox, una delle ragazze che sbavava per Sam: “No, nessuno”. Non aggiungo altro. L'unica persona con cui vorrei andare mi ha lasciato da qualche hanno.

“Sai Clearwater, sono stati invitati anche gli ex-allievi. Finalmente conoscerò la sua nuova ragazza”.

E di sicuro diventerai sua grande amica.

“Dicono che ha il volto tumefatto”.

“Un incidente”, rispondo io, “È stata aggredita da un orso”.

“Uh!! Sam deve amarla molto allora”. Questa volta non rispondo. Sento già le viscere contorcersi.

Torno a casa con Seth. Non è contento che lo vada a prendere. Si sente grande e poi non sopporta la mia presenza. Siamo in due. Mi detesto e l'astio che provo nei miei confronti traspare all'esterno.

Mi chiudo in camera, non esco neanche per cenare. Uso la classica scusa dei compiti, del saggio da ripassare... Per fortuna mamma non insiste troppo. Invece di studiare mi siedo in un angolo della mia camera e mi chiudo a riccio. Ho un unico pensiero ora: lui ama di più lei... Ripeto la frase come un mantra finché non mi addormento in quella posizione e sogno... Noi due, loro due, il loro matrimonio e i loro figli e io chiusa in camera mia, nel mio solito angolo, nella solita posizione. Sola, assisto a tutto questo, mentre il mio aspetto cambia rapidamente. Alla fine mi vedo vecchia, rattrappita. Chiusa nel solito angolo e nel solito dolore. Ancora legata al primo e unico amore della mia vita.

Quando mi sveglio verso le 5:00, sono ancora in quell'angolo. I muscoli intorpiditi e gli occhi rossi e gonfi. Mentre dormivo devo aver pianto. Mi alzo a fatica e corro a lavarmi il viso. Non voglio che i miei e Seth mi vedano in questo stato. E intanto continuo a rimuginare e a non capire cosa non ha funzionato. Eravamo anime gemelle. Persino mia madre se ne era accorta, ma qualcosa è andato storto. L'unica certezza che ho, è che più nessuno riuscirà a scaldarmi il cuore. E nemmeno lo voglio, tanto prima o poi finisce.


	6. Twilight (epilogo) Jacob

Jacob Black è innamorato della figlia dell'ispettore Swan. È impressionante come corrono le notizie, o meglio, i pettegolezzi alla riserva.

Papà ha sbuffato un po'. Nonostante Charlie e Billy siano i suoi più cari amici, sperava che Jacob si innamorasse di me dopo la rottura con Sam. Il figlio di uno dei suoi migliori amici con sua figlia. Mio padre è un libro aperto, un uomo cristallino e sensibilissimo. Seth ha preso da lui, e io... non l'ho ancora capito. Non ho lo spirito e la forza di mia madre, ne la sensibilità di mio padre.

Faccio un respiro profondo. Jacob è un bravo ragazzo, molto maturo per la sua età. Spero non soffra. Ho saputo che Isabella Swan è innamorata di un altro. Uno che non piace a mio padre e al suo.

Conosco Jake fin da quando era un bambino. È più giovane di me di 4 anni. Da piccoli eravamo quasi inseparabili anche grazie ai nostri genitori. Mi piaceva tanto sua madre, così simile a mio padre. Seth e io eravamo quasi dei vice-figli per lei. Se avessimo perso entrambi i genitori, lei avrebbe chiesto subito l'affidamento. Era una donna generosa, un artista... se ne è andata troppo presto. Billy non si è più risposato, non ha mai guardato nessun'altra. Erano anime gemelle.

Andavamo sempre a pesca con gli adulti se non c'erano le sorelle di Jake, Emily e più avanti Bella. Mi faceva molti dispetti, si divertiva a provocarmi e io stavo al gioco. Poi siamo cresciuti e il nostro rapporto è cambiato. Ha cominciato a fare -cose da maschi-. Ora ci salutiamo appena e solo se non c'è nessuno, soprattutto i suoi amici.

So che non andrà nemmeno lui alla festa organizzata dalla scuola. Non gli mancano certo le pretendenti. Jacob è un gran bel ragazzo. Ha i capelli neri, lunghi e lucenti. Pochi Quileute stanno bene con capelli così lunghi. Gli occhi sono di un bel castano scuro, molto svegli e mobilissimi. La pelle perfettamente bronzea. È alto per la sua età e sembra più grande. Solo il mento leggermente arrotondato lo tradisce. Un gran bel ragazzo davvero e purtroppo per loro ama un'altra. Forse cercherà di imbucarsi in quella del liceo di Forks per stare con lei. Speriamo bene. Anche se non ci frequentiamo più tengo ancora molto a quel ragazzino. Non voglio che soffra, non dopo quello che lui e la sua famiglia hanno passato.

 

Così si conclude il primo libro (nella mia mente). Ora si passa al secondo. Chiedo sempre venia per la lunghezza del capitolo.


	7. New Moon (prologo) sogno

New Moon (prologo)

sogno

 

Corro, corro a perdifiato. Ma, non lo sento, non sento il mio respiro. Solo l'aria che scuote i miei capelli. È pieno Inverno, ma non ho freddo. Sono rapida molto rapida e in un attimo arrivo al limitare del bosco. Non ho mai visto questa parte, non sono mai arrivata fin qua per via degli orsi. La mia amata cugina ne ha incontrato uno che l'ha ferita gravemente. Mi fermo, ma non ho il fiatone. Osservo e sento tutto. Non ho mai avuto l'udito così sviluppato, ma c'è qualcosa di strano, non vedo nessun colore a parte uno. La foresta è tinta di rosso, rosso sangue. E all'improvviso la sento, sento la risata cristallina di Emily e vado in quella direzione.

Corre, mia cugina corre felice. Non l'ho mai vista così allegra e serena. Si gira e chiama qualcuno, chiama Sam. Il mio Sam? Tra il folto del bosco appare un enorme lupo. Non ho mai visto un animale così grande. Ha il manto scuro, ma non so di quale colore. Io lo vedo semplicemente rosso come tutto il resto.

“Sam”, grida mia cugina, “Vieni Sam!” Ha dato il nome del mio ragazzo a quel lupo. Forse è semplicemente un cane troppo cresciuto. Seth andrà nei matti quando lo vedrà.

Mi avvicino e la chiamo. Lei si gira sempre allegra, ma l'espressione sul suo viso cambia rapidamente. È terrorizzata ora, mentre il cane lupo comincia a ringhiare di brutto ponendosi tra Emily e me in sua difesa. Mi avvicino ulteriormente. 'Sam' rizza il pelo pronto ad attaccarmi, spalanca le fauci e mira dritto alla giugulare.

 

Capitolo, anzi prologo cortissimo. La spiegazione del sogno verrà data verso la fine di tutta la saga. Sempre che non cambi qualcosa. Mi sono ispirata al fatto che Bella fa sogni premonitori.


	8. New Moon (capitolo 1) schizofrenica

New Moon (capitolo 1)

schizofrenica

 

13 settembre. È il giorno in cui Isabella Swan compie 18 anni. Papà è in fermento. Spera ancora che diventiamo amiche. Ho avuto diverse occasioni per incontrarla, ma non ci sono mai riuscita, o meglio sono io che non voglio. Avevo una carissima amica che mi ha tradito nella maniera più bassa possibile. Non voglio che la cosa si ripeta. Ora non credo più che esista il vero amore e l'amicizia, almeno per me. Preferisco stare da sola, nessuno che ti spezza il cuore. Ma poi guardo mio padre e mi pento subito. In fin dei conti mi chiede così poco.

Devo trovare un regalo per quella ragazza. Non conosco i suoi gusti, l'unica cosa che so, è che ama leggere i classici. Pensavo di regalarle un libro come Romeo e Giulietta, Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, ma probabilmente ha già letto questi. Osservo quelli che ho in camera per farmi un'idea. Alla fine opto per -Canti e Poesie degli Indiani d'America-. È tra i miei preferiti e credo possa piacere anche a lei. Spero.

La riserva non è munita di librerie, ma bancarelle e quella dei libri è poco provvista, senza contare che sono tutti usati. A me vanno anche bene, ma non credo sia una buona idea regalarle un libro mezzo rovinato.

Dovrò per forza andare a Seattle. Forks ne ha una, ma anche quella non è il massimo. Senza contare che ha solo qualche libretto sui Nativi Americani. In compenso i libri sul legno e come fare lavori manuali con esso non mancano di certo. Papà compra lì i manuali sul fai-da-te. Ha costruito la nostra casetta e fatto tutto l'arredamento. Mamma è stata fortunata a innamorarsi di lui. E lui di lei.

Osservo i miei. Sono seduti sul divano tenendosi per mano. Si vogliono molto bene. Ha volte li invidio. Ingoio la cattiveria che ho appena pensato e chiedo loro il permesso di andare. Non hanno problemi ad accordarmelo soprattutto mia madre. Tireranno un sospiro di sollievo almeno per qualche ora. In questi giorni sono molto nervosa. Non so nemmeno io il perché. Mi saltano i nervi con niente.

Seattle è così diversa dalla riserva e da Forks. Più viva. No, non più viva, solo più caotica. Ho una piantina della città, ma non credo mi perderò. Questo posto è grande, ma non è una metropoli. Trovo una libreria New Age. Entro e mi viene subito la nausea. Il posto ha uno strano odore pungente e dolciastro. Mi ricorda molto un sentore che ho sentito qualche settimana fa nel bosco. Dentro c'è solo qualche ragazzina alle prese con libri sugli angeli custodi, il potere dell'anima... e scemenze del genere. Non credo ci sia quello che cerco, ma chiedo ugualmente alla commessa, una donna sulla sessantina, capelli bianchi e ingioiellata come una statua votiva. Mi guarda sconsolata perché non tiene volumi di quel genere. Buffo perché il mondo New Age ha fatto entrare la cultura dei nativi, o meglio la loro spiritualità, tra le sue file. La signora che ho davanti non demorde e tenta di vendermi qualcos'altro. “Questo”, mi dice, “È perfetto per far si che la ragazza dei tuoi sogni si innamori di te”. Rimango davvero male, mi ha scambiato per un maschio. Da quando Sam mi ha lasciato ho incominciato a trascurarmi. L'unica cosa che porto a termine per la mia persona è l'igiene. Ma per il resto niente. Vesto anche di una taglia più grande e porto i capelli lunghi, scomposti di fronte al viso. Forse dovrei tagliarli. Anzi radermi la testa e recitare la parte del ragazzo per tutta la vita.

Respiro profondamente per cercare di trattenere la rabbia che comincia a montare. Alla fine mi dico che questa donna è solo una povera vecchietta rimbambita, assuefatta all'incenso e alle altre strane -sostanze- che vende.

Esco per respirare un po'. Alla fine trovo quello che cerco, una normalissima libreria. Il commesso è occupato e io incomincio a curiosare un po'. Anche qui trovo volumi New Age, manuali sul fai-da-te e su come apparire al meglio. Mi soffermo un attimo su questi ultimi. Non mi è mai importato molto del mio aspetto, non mi trovavo carina, ma nemmeno ci pensavo. Solo quando mi sono innamorata di Sam ho cominciato a tenermi più curata. Capelli in ordine, abiti più femminili. Per il trucco ho aspettato. Non volevo assomigliare a un pagliaccio. La prima volta che l'ho messo è stato il giorno in cui mi ha lasciato. Mi aveva truccato Emily e aveva fatto anche un buon lavoro. Probabilmente aveva capito che non sarebbe servito a niente. Lei lo aveva già circuito. Mia cugina era quella davvero bella, quella femminile. Avrei dovuto capire che non sarebbe durata, che prima o poi mi avrebbe lasciata per lei o per qualcun'altra. Stupida ragazza.

Alla fine il commesso si libera e chiedo se hanno il libro. Fortunatamente si. Me lo impacchetta ed esco. Ripensare a loro due mi ha fatto star male. Tremo persino. Ho paura, questi attacchi d'ira, i tremori... Ho qualcosa che non va, forse sono schizofrenica. Chiudo gli occhi e mi concentro per riprendere il controllo. Ho ancora un po' di tempo prima che arrivi la corriera e mi riporti a Forks. Cerco un bigliettino augurale, ma li trovo tutti ridicoli. Decido di prenderne uno totalmente bianco e anziché mettere il classico tanti auguri opto per una delle poesie del libro:

“Grande Spirito,  
Sfiorala con il Tuo Respiro!  
Tu che gli hai donato la vita.  
Donagli una lunga vita.  
Per questo Ti preghiamo, Padre!”

 

Papà mi aspetta alla fermata per riaccompagnarmi a casa, ma prima faremo una sosta da Charlie. Finalmente vedrò Bella. Sfortunatamente o fortunatamente non c'è. Le lascio il pacchetto dentro un sacchetto di plastica che lego al cancello. La cassetta postale è troppo piccola per contenere il libro. Mio padre borbotta un po', sperava che glielo consegnassi di persona. Mi dispiace per lui, ma non credo che diventeremo mai amiche. Non penso proprio di poterle piacere. E come fa se nemmeno io mi piaccio.

 

* Canto Pawnee.


	9. New Moon (capitolo 2) buone notizie

New Moon (capitolo 2)

buone notizie

 

I Cullen sono usciti dalla vita della figlia dell'ispettore Swan. Papà è felicissimo per questa notizia, ed è anche felice del fatto che Charlie ha capito che non erano così buoni, o meglio che quel ragazzo, Edward, non andava bene per sua figlia. Campo libero per Jacob. Quella volpe ha fatto credere che il libro fosse un suo regalo. A me sta bene così. Sono contenta per quel ragazzino e per mio padre. Sia lui, che Billy Black ora sembrano più rilassati. Anche mia madre. Non ho mai capito tutto quest'astio verso quella famiglia di Forks. Le poche volte che ne parlavo con papà lui divagava sempre. So che mi nasconde diverse cose e mi rendo conto che gli pesa anche. Non ama mentire, non a me almeno. Ora siamo seduti e parliamo del più e del meno. Ha notato che sono molto nervosa in questi ultimi tempi. Non so come dirgli che in me c'è qualcosa che non va. Sono ridicola. Voglio che lui sia sincero nei miei confronti, ma anch'io gli nascondo delle cose.

La verità è che ho paura a rivelargli certe cose. Soffre di cuore. Lui minimizza sempre, ma io vedo il suo cambiamento fisico. È più stanco. Sembra avere più anni di quelli che in realtà ha.

“Tesoro? Che ne dici se uno di questi giorni invitiamo Charlie e sua figlia a cena?”

Papà non demorde e questa sua tenacia mi fa sorridere. So che lo fa per me.

“Nessun problema”. Rispondo semplicemente. Non so se sia una buona idea. Le poche volte che erano venuti da noi, anni fa, lei non si trovava molto bene. Era un pesce fuor d'acqua. Non ha mai amato Forks e la riserva.

“Magari possiamo invitare anche Jacob”, aggiungo io. “È suo amico e futuro fidanzato”. Magari se c'è anche lui, per lei sarà più facile. “E poi lo sai quanto Seth adori quel ragazzo”.

Sorride stanco. So che gli dispiace perché non sono nelle grazie di Jake. Ma a me va bene così. Black merita di meglio. Abbraccio mio padre. “Hai la febbre tesoro? Sei un termosifone”. “No papà va tutto bene”. La temperatura elevata è una delle cose strane che mi stanno capitando. Forse la schizofrenia comincia così. Osservo un'ultima volta mio padre prima di rifugiarmi in camera mia. Sono nervosissima, ma lui riesce sempre a calmarmi un po'. A volte penso sia l'unico a volermi veramente bene, o perlomeno l'unico che me lo dimostra. Per questo ho una gran paura di perderlo. Sento che sta per succedere qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto.


	10. New Moon (capitolo 3) cuori spezzati

New Moon (capitolo 3)  
cuori spezzati

 

Povero Jacob, le sta tentando tutte con Bella. Ma quella ragazza ha il cuore spezzato. Ci vorrà del tempo, molto tempo. Spero che abbia la pazienza di aspettare e che il suo amore possa aiutarla. So bene come ci si sente. Il mio non ha ancora smesso di sanguinare. Non ho avuto nessun miglioramento da quando mi ha lasciato. Sembro l'ombra di me stessa. La notte è il momento peggiore. Mi manca il respiro, il dolore brucia e gela allo stesso tempo. E il mio cuore, è come se qualcuno lo mordesse in continuazione. Le fitte che sento mi fanno chiudere in posizione fetale, in un ridicolo tentativo di proteggere quel poco che rimane. L'unica differenza tra Bella e me è che lei almeno, oltre a piangere, riesce a urlare. Io invece mi trattengo. Lo faccio per la mia famiglia. Piango però, piango ogni notte fino a sentire gli occhi bruciare. Ma questo sfogo non funziona gran che. Il mattino dopo sto peggio del giorno precedente. Anche per questo tengo sempre i capelli sul viso. Non voglio che gli altri vedano come mi sono ridotta per il loro tradimento. Non sopporto di essere compatita, commiserata, come si fa con le persone meno fortunate. Mi sento quasi presa in giro e forse lo sono davvero. Sono soprattutto lo sguardo e le parole di mia madre che mi feriscono di più. 'Sembri più vicino a lei...' riesce a comprendere loro, ma non me. O forse pensa che la mia sia solo la classica cotta adolescenziale. Sono sua figlia, ma alla fine non sa nulla di me, o forse sono io a non conoscere me stessa.

Spero davvero che Jacob possa fare qualcosa, per lei, ma anche per lui. Lo meritano entrambi.

Speriamo solo che quella ragazza non faccia altre cose stupide. Ha rischiato di perdersi nel bosco e morire assiderata. Per fortuna è stata trovata da Sam. A volte mi chiedo se avrebbe fatto così anche con me. Se sparivo chissà se veniva a cercarmi. Ma la risposta la so già. No! Non lo avrebbe fatto. Non sono più importante per lui. Aveva un anello, una piccola fede di legno identica alla mia. Li aveva presi in una bancarella. E mettendomelo al dito mi aveva giurato amore eterno. Per me era bellissimo e preziosissimo... e una mezzora dopo mi ha lasciata. Schifoso bastardo. Quando era tornato per dirmi che era tutto finito, non lo aveva più. Sicuramente lo ha gettato da qualche parte. Buttato, come ha fatto con i tre anni che abbiamo passato insieme. La cosa peggiore è che non riesco a provare odio, ho molta rabbia dentro, ma non li odio. Continuo ad amare lui e a voler bene a lei. Sono davvero stupida.

La voce di papa mi desta dai miei pensieri. Lo vedo preoccupato. So che è stato da Charlie. Cerco di rassicurarlo dicendoli che Jake riuscirà ad aiutarla. Ma lui non sembra crederci molto. Come il suo amico, anche lui deve convivere con una figlia che sta male, malissimo per amore. Dovrebbe essere uno dei sentimenti più belli e nobili, ma ha anche un bruttissimo tornaconto, il dolore. Feroce e terribile.


	11. New Moon (capitolo 4) Bella

New Moon (capitolo 4)

Bella

 

Povera mamma. Papà aveva predisposto tutto per invitare Bella a casa nostra e noi due giù a pulire di brutto. Neanche che la nostra casa fosse sporca. Anzi è molto dignitosa e più pulita di quella di Billy Black. Ma quest'ultimo ha invitato Charlie, sua figlia e la mia famiglia a cena da lui. Non credo sarà felice di avermi come ospite, ma sa perfettamente che mio padre si sarebbe rifiutato di venire se non c'ero anch'io.

Sicuramente Bill farà gli spaghetti al ragù già pronto. Crede di essere un gran cuoco. Per fortuna la mamma spesso e volentieri fa la spesa per lui e cucina ogni fine settimana per far mangiare lui e suo figlio durante tutta la settimana successiva. Persino io me la cavo meglio ai fornelli di quell'uomo. So che anche Emily aiuta Billy Black e suo figlio. Spero di non vederla, e di non vedere lui. Non c'è la farei proprio.

Faccio un respiro profondo e osservo mio fratello. Mi guarda storto. Forse dovrei preparargli una bella torta al cioccolato. È la sua preferita e io ultimamente sono stata davvero pessima come sorella. No, sono così da qualche anno. Povero Seth. E poveri mamma e papà. Speriamo di non rovinare la serata alla mia famiglia. C'è solo un piccolo problemino. Maya. Il professore di storia ha dato una ricerca da fare e ha suddiviso gli studenti in gruppi di due. Naturalmente so già che la ricerca la farò soltanto io alla fine. Non ama studiare o venire a scuola. Preferisce di gran lunga il centro commerciale di Seattle. E farsi corteggiare dai ragazzi. Alla fine non è riuscita a conoscere Emily, perché ne lei ne Sam sono andati al ballo di fine corso.

Starò di sicuro quasi tutto il tempo al telefono con lei per discutere sul da farsi. Discutere di cosa poi? È una ragazza molto invadente e si fa trovare solo quando vuole lei. Spero non mi tenga troppo, spero che Billy e i miei non si arrabbino e spero che la bolletta non sia troppo cara. Avevo pensato di dare il numero dei Black a Maya, sempre se loro fossero stati d'accordo. Ma dopo avrebbe continuamente assillato il povero Jake.

Mamma per la serata in casa dei loro amici mi ha fatto una treccia. Non volevo scoprire il viso, ma lei è stata irremovibile. Mio padre sorride, ha sempre sostenuto di avere la figlia più bella della riserva. Si avvicina e mi accarezza una guancia e intanto sussurra appena: “Loro non sono stati invitati bambina mia”. Questo mi tranquillizza un po'.

Arriviamo prima noi. Papà ha dato un passaggio anche a Charlie. Bella verrà più tardi con Jacob. Seth è in fermento. Per lui quel ragazzo è una sorta di semi-Dio. Lo adora, letteralmente. E io provo un po' di invidia. Mio fratello è più legato a lui anziché a me. Come sospettavo Bill ha preparato il suo -piatto migliore-. Trovo divertente quell'uomo quando si ostina a definirla una ricetta tramandata da generazioni dalla sua famiglia: la ricetta segreta dei Black.

Dopo una mezzora arrivano anche loro. Jacob è cambiato molto. L'anno scorso aveva ancora tratti infantili, ma ora sembra un uomo fatto e finito. Si è alzato parecchio, ha messo su una bella muscolatura e la sua voce è più profonda. Mi ricorda molto Sam e la sua banda: i protettori di La Push. Così si fanno chiamare. Sono cambiati da un giorno all'altro. Stringo la cornetta e cerco di trattenere le lacrime. Non devo rovinare la serata a nessuno.

Respiro profondamente e mi fisso per qualche minuto su Bella. Ha lineamenti delicati, solo la bocca è un po' importante, ma nel complesso il viso è piuttosto armonico. Ed è bella, non faccio fatica a credere che abbia conquistato il cuore di Jacob. Vicino a lui sembra uno scriciolo. Mi osserva anche lei e io inclino appena gli angoli della bocca in segno di saluto.

 

 

Uff. Allora dato che non sapremo mai con chi era al telefono LEAH, ho inserito l'odiosa Maya. E ho cercato di mettere un motivo valido per farla telefonare in casa di “estranei”. Anche se sono amici di famiglia.


	12. New Moon (epilogo) rabbia

Ciao, spero che il capitolo vi piaccia e che sia fatto bene. La versione ufficiale della Meyer (guida), descrive l'episodio in maniera diversa, o meglio accenna al fatto che la lite è scaturita dai continui cambiamenti d'umore di LEAH e i genitori cercavano di capire cosa stesse succedendo alla ragazza. Buona pasqua a tutte/i.

 

New Moon (epilogo)  
rabbia

 

Detesto il supermercato, detesto le comari della riserva e il loro modo di guardarmi, con sufficienza, compatimento, pena. Fa male vedere e capire cosa pensano di te anche gli altri. Per fortuna devo prendere solo gli ingredienti per la torta di Seth.

Torno a casa e sistemo tutto quello che mi serve: farina, uova, cacao... È da molto che non la preparo. Quando tutto andava per il meglio, mio fratello me la chiedeva sempre e io ero ben felice di cucinarla per lui e i miei famigliari. La preparavo anche per mia cugina e il mio... il mio ex. Ora tutto è cambiato, tutto. E ho paura, ho un brutto presentimento. Ricomincio a fremere tanto che devo fermarmi un attimo. Respiro profondamente e alla fine riesco a infornarla. Per essere sicura di non bruciarla imposto anche il timer. L'impasto crudo è buono senza essere troppo dolce.

Mentre la torta cuoce ne approfitto per andare un attimo a rinfrescarmi. Non ho la febbre eppure sono bollente. Entro un attimo nella camera dei miei genitori e apro l'armadio. Dentro trovo subito il vestito da sposa di mia madre. Un abito tradizionale Quileute. Da piccola lo guardavo sempre sognando il principe azzurro. Proprio come Emily. Qualche hanno fa eravamo così unite. Pensavo che niente e nessuno mi avrebbe separato da lei. E da lui. E invece è successo.

Mi soffermo sulla mia immagine riflessa nello specchio dell'anta. Ho subito un cambiamento drastico, mi sono alzata rapidamente, ho le spalle larghe e i fianchi stretti. E il seno. Non era mai stato molto evidente, ma adesso sembra quasi inesistente. Lo credo bene che la commessa della libreria mi ha scambiato per un ragazzo. Nulla di femminile, nulla che possa piacere a un ragazzo... a lui. Ricomincio a piangere e a mordermi le labbra fino a farle sanguinare per non urlare dalla rabbia e dal dolore.

Il timer suona appena in tempo. Scendo giù e prima di toglierla dal forno infilo uno stuzzicadenti per controllare se è cotta. È venuta bene. Socchiudo il forno quasi nuovo. È stato un regalo congiunto di papa, Billy e Charlie per il compleanno della mamma. Il suo si era rotto. Anche io e Seth avevamo contribuito. Abbiamo sempre fatto dei lavoretti in estate e nei giorni di vacanza per racimolare qualche spicciolo.

Finisco di pulire e poggio la torta su un bel piatto. Seth arriva poco dopo con mamma e papà. È allegro. Esco dalla cucina e vedo mio fratello intento ad aprire un sacchetto. Dentro c'è una bella torta di cioccolato. È molto più bella della mia. Mia madre si volta e dice sorridendo:

 

“Tesoro, vieni a prendere una fetta”. Sorrido appena, ma subito scompare quando scopro che la fatta Emily per mio fratello.

“Dato che sa che è il mio dolce preferito, ha detto che me ne farà altre”.

 

Rientro nuovamente in cucina, ho di nuovo gli occhi lucidi e l'unico pensiero che ho in quel momento è che mia cugina vuole portarmi via tutto. È già riuscita a prendere il mio ragazzo, mia madre. Ora mira a mio fratello. Alla fine si prenderà anche mio padre.

Mamma entra nell'esatto momento in cui butto la torta nella pattumiera.

 

“Leah!!”, dice con apprensione.

“È bruciata”, gli rispondo semplicemente.

“Leah è solo una torta”.

“Non è solo quello mamma. Ho sempre fatto io la torta al cioccolato per mio fratello. E ora lei vuole portarmi via anche questo, anche lui. E magari tu la stai anche aiutando.”

Advertisement

“Leah, come puoi pensare una cosa del genere. Sicuramente Emily non si ricordava che la facevi tu, una volta. E dopo hai smesso di preparargliela...”

“E la cara, dolce, adorabile, amabile Emily ha colto subito la palla al balzo”.

“Non parlare così di tua cugina. Ha sofferto moltissimo per te, e continua a stare male”.

“Ti prego, smettila con questa sceneggiata. Lei sta bene, è felice e serena. E lo sai anche tu”.

“Tesoro non è così semplice come credi tu”.

“No davvero!! Oh, scusa tanto mamma. Ma non mi dire che non li hai mai visti insieme. Due pezzi dello stesso puzze, l'uno la metà dell'altro. Ricordo quando dicevi la stessa cosa di me e lui. Ma probabilmente mentivi”.

“Ti prego Leah”.

 

Mia madre piange, ma non mi importa e continuo a sputarle il mio veleno addosso.

 

“Ti prego Leah. Anche lei ti ha pregato per aiutarla a mettersi con Sam? Perché alla fine e quello che hai fatto”.

“Leah non è cosi”.

“Per favore mamma. Lo vedo come guardi lei. Come ne parli. Avresti preferito Emily a me. Persino papà se ne è accorto: 'ha bisogno di te, ma sembri più vicino a lei'. Chissà come ci sarai rimasta male quando l'hai vista all'ospedale. Avresti preferito che le avessi io”.

“No, no Leah, non è così. E solo che non so come aiutarti”.

“Non ci hai mai nemmeno provato. E hai preferito dare il tuo sostegno a lei anziché a me. Lei c'è la una madre, e a Sam e a tante altre persone. Non aveva bisogno anche di te, ma io si. Io avevo bisogno di te, ma tu non c'eri e non ci sei nemmeno adesso”.

“Leah mi dispiace tanto. Non era mia intenzione farti del male”.

 

Rido, una risatina ridicola e isterica, mischiata alle lacrime.

 

“Sei davvero una pessima attrice. Hai sempre saputo tutto, i segreti di Sam, quelli di mia cugina. Hai persino dato loro la tua benedizione”.

“Leah, io non credevo che soffrissi così tanto. Non credevo che l'affetto per Sam...”

“E perché avresti dovuto. Come potevi pensare che l'insulsa, immatura e mediocre Leah potesse soffrire o provare qualcosa di più di una ridicola cottarella”.

“Non, non parlare così di te”.

“Mamma, anche tu pensi la stessa cosa, lo vedo da come mi guardi. Con compassione, pietà. Come si fa con le persone meno fortunate. Detesto quegli sguardi buonisti”.

“Non è così Leah”.

“SI INVECE. Smettila di mentire. Sono stanca di essere presa in giro da tutti. E sono stanca di essere quella che deve capire e accettare tutto senza se e senza ma”.

 

Esco come una furia dalla cucina. Prendo la torta di Emily e la butto contro la parete in preda a una rabbia che non riesco più a controllare.

 

“Ora basta Leah, chiedi scusa a tua madre...”.

 

La voce calma, ma ferma di papà e quello che dice, mi fanno arrabbiare ancora di più.

 

“CREPA”.


	13. Eclipse (prologo) mia la rabbia, mio il dolore...

Eccoci qua con il prologo di Eclipse. Spero sia fatto bene. Secondo quanto scritto dalla Meyer sulla guida ufficiale della saga, Sarah Black, la madre di Jacob, e Sue conoscevano il segreto. Ho puntualizzato questa cosa, perché molti (lo fatto anch'io, e lo faccio tuttora) si affidano alle guide via Internet che non sono affatto affidabili. Per una delle teorie di Billy sull'imprinting mi sono ispirata a una frase del film. Quella in cui Jacob parla a Bella del imprinting che ha avuto con Renesmee e che il destino lo aveva legato a lei per arrivare a sua figlia. Per la parentela invece mi ha ispirato una frase di Edward nel terzo libro “prendono le loro storie così sul serio... e poi accadono cose a cui nemmeno le leggende sanno prepararli”. Ho pensato che ripensano spesso al fatto che anche LEAH si è trasformata. Le sorelle di Jacob, mi sembra strano che loro non hanno ereditato niente dato che sono comunque imparentate con Taka-Aki per via del padre. Oppure semplicemente il loro gene è latente e avranno la fortuna che non si attiverà mai.

Per quanto riguarda la camera di LEAH ho pensato che la sua fosse femminile ( come lei, una volta), ma non stucchevole.

 

 

Eclipse (prologo)

Mia la rabbia, mio il dolore...

 

 

Crepa. Questa è stata l'ultima cosa che ho detto al mio amatissimo padre. Crepa. E lui è morto per davvero. E sono stata io ad ucciderlo. È passato qualche mese da allora, ma ricordo tutto di quel giorno. E di quelli dopo.

Era una un'umida giornata tipicamente marzolina e io stavo preparando una torta per Seth. Ero nervosa, triste, ma come tante altre volte, ma quando ho visto mio fratello felice e contento per il dolce che aveva preparato Emily, sono scoppiata. Letteralmente. Prima verbalmente aggredendo mia madre e poi fisicamente trasformandomi in un mostro. Ricordo l'espressione di mio padre, gli occhi dilatati dalla paura. Io ero vicino al divano e ringhiavo, come un animale. Papà aveva appena mosso le labbra, ma sembrava dire 'non può essere'.

È stata questione di un attimo. Ho sentito le mie ossa rompersi e ricomporsi diversamente. E la mia testa, era piena di voci. Stupite, incredule... L'unica che ho riconosciuto era la sua: 'Leah!!'. Il tono della sua voce, o meglio del suo pensiero, era allarmato. Tramite le menti degli altri vedevo il suo sguardo, lo stesso che si ha quando si è di fronte a qualcosa di diverso, innaturale... uno scherzo della natura.

Pochi secondi, forse un minuto. Quando sono ritornata in me ho visto Seth in lacrime accucciato in un angolo e mia madre china sul corpo di papà. Mio padre aveva appena avuto un infarto ed era tutto merito mio. Alla fine anche mio fratello si è trasformato.

Sam è arrivato in concomitanza con l'ambulanza. Mia madre è salita su ed è andata in ospedale mentre lui è rimasto con noi.

A cominciato a parlarci, a raccontare cos'era lui, cosa eravamo noi. Mio fratello lo guardava rapito. Ha sempre amato leggere i fumetti soprattutto quelli sui super-eroi. Ora non li legge più, perché lui stesso si sente un super-eroe. Io ero seduta sul pavimento, raggomitolata. Nuda come un verme. Tremavo, mi sentivo gelare dentro e mi vergognavo. Non riuscivo a guardarlo negli occhi. Quando ho avuto un po' di forza, mi sono trascinata in camera mia con addosso l'accappatoio che Sam mi aveva appoggiato sulle spalle. E siamo andati in ospedale. La mamma quando chi ha visti si è preoccupata. Ma Sam la rincuorata dicendole che ora eravamo più tranquilli. Poi si è allontanato. Più avanti ho scoperto che era con Jacob e con Isabella Swan.

Quando è tornato, ha trovato oltre a noi anche Emily. Non sono riuscita a guardarli. Faceva troppo male e fa male ancora. Credevo non ci fosse nulla di peggio della morte di papà e dell'imprinting, ma mi sbagliavo. Si sono aggiunti anche la vita da licantropo, l'ostilità del branco e degli anziani e la perdita della mia -umanità-.

Dopo il funerale mi ero rintanata in camera mia. Sotto erano rimasti mia madre, mio fratello, Sam ed Emily. Alla fine mamma è venuta da me. Sorrideva appena. Diceva che nonostante tutto qualcosa di positivo c'era. Avrei ripreso la mia amicizia con Emily. Era felice che avessi capito che non era colpa loro. Che non avevano avuto scelta. Non si rendeva conto, e non si rende conto nemmeno adesso. Non sarebbe più stato come prima. E poi, non avevano scelta? Sono stati costretti ad amarsi? Come può pensare che riesca ad accettare una cosa del genere. Crede che non abbia un cuore?

 

Advertisement

 

Quando ho chiesto a mia madre se conosceva il segreto e se cerano altre persone che sapevano, mi ha semplicemente detto di si. Lo sanno i soggetti dell'imprinting, lo sapeva lei, la madre di Jacob e la figlia dell'ispettore Swan. Mi ero così arrabbiata e lo sono ancora. Io non dovevo sapere niente, perché era una cosa da non rivelare a chi non si trasformava. Ma va bene se lo sanno tutti gli altri, anche gli estranei alla comunità. Ho guardato mia madre con ostilità rinfacciandole il fatto che il grande popolo Quileute faceva e disfaceva le leggi a proprio piacimento. In tutta risposta mi ha dato uno schiaffo. Il primo della mia vita. I nostri genitori non ci avevano mai puniti, non ce n'era mai stato bisogno. Ricordo il suo sguardo dispiaciuto e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo, e ricordo il suo rimprovero. Dovevo portare rispetto alla tribù. Ma non c'era niente da rispettare. Lei, Sarah, Bella, secondo le leggi non dovevano sapere nulla. Mi sono sentita presa in giro. No, lo sono stata davvero. Da tutti. Senza contare che la regola di dirlo ai propri soggetti è una cosa fatta su misura per loro. Giusta o sbagliata che sia.

Alla fine mia madre mi ha confessato che papà voleva dirmi tutto e che secondo lui non era giusto tenermelo nascosto. 'Non avercela con lui', mi ha detto. E come potrei.

Il giorno dopo il funerale ho incontrato gli anziani e da quello che dicevano capii che mia madre aveva raccontato tutto del giorno della mia prima trasformazione e dell'ultima conversazione avuta con lei dopo essere tornati dal cimitero. All'incontro era presente anche lei. Aveva preso il posto di mio padre nel consiglio. E naturalmente c'era Sam.

Gli anziani erano arrabbiati con me per quello che avevo osato dire sulla comunità. Ma il più cattivo è stato il padre di Jacob. Quando ha accennato all'imprinting ha detto che Sam ed Emily erano destinati a stare insieme dalla nascita. Non dissi nulla, perché sulla magia che colpisce i mutaforma ne avevo già sentite troppe. Sam mi aveva riferito che era la maniera in cui si innamoravano i mutaforma, mia madre, che il lupo sceglieva così la sua compagna per la vita e che non si sapeva bene il motivo di tale scelta. E ora Billy Black con la sua teoria: secondo lui il fato ha fatto innamorare Sam di me solo per arrivare a lei. È stato tremendo venire a conoscenza del fatto che forse quello che lui provava per me era solo un amore fittizio, costruito su misura per il mutaforma. In tutta questa storia sono stata semplicemente il pupazzetto del destino. Questa -entità superiore- poteva essere più clemente e farmi disinnamorare dato che non gli servivo più.

Una volta tornata a casa mi sono rifugiata in camera mia. Ora Sam sapeva tutto. Sapeva del mio amore mai sopito per lui. Mi sono sentita umiliata. 

È passato qualche mese da allora. Tra mia madre e me c'è un certo distacco. Non le parlo più come prima, perché quello che dico alla fine arriva alle orecchie degli anziani. Le hanno detto che se succedeva o accadeva qualcosa di importante, doveva riferirlo subito. Dubito molto che Black faccia lo stesso con suo figlio. La verità è che mi temono. Hanno paura perché sono una variabile impazzita. L'unica donna lupo nella storia dei Quileute. Un mostro. Hanno persino insinuato che sono così per via della mia discendenza. Sono imparentata con tre delle famiglie che hanno ereditato il gene. Secondo loro questa unione ha causato un'anomalia. In parole povere Leah Clearwater ha il sangue marcio. L'ho saputo per caso. Me lo ha detto Jacob dopo una lite. Io lo avevo ferito dicendoli che a Bella non gli importava niente di lui. Che lo aveva usato e lo usava ancora. Chissà quanti del branco lo sanno ora. Chissà se lo sa anche Seth e se si vergogna ancora di più di me. Non ho avuto il coraggio di dire questa cosa a mia madre. E dubito che gli anziani hanno fatto altrettanto. Spero che rimanga un segreto e che lei non lo venga mai a sapere.

Serro ancora di più le gambe. Sono nel mio solito angolo, nella solita posizione. Da quando hanno sputato quella teoria ripenso spesso alla parentela che mi lega a Sam. Mia madre è una Uley, lui è un Uley e anche se siamo cugini alla lontana, l'unione tra parenti non è tollerata dal destino.

Faccio un respiro profondo prima di alzarmi e sistemare la camera. La sgombro quasi totalmente: via i libri di scuola. Sono stata costretta a ritirarmi fino a nuovo ordine. Preferisco non averli sott'occhio. Via tutte le altre letture, via la mia minuscola e leziosa collezione di piccole pietruzze in turchese e conchiglie, via i quadretti fatti con i fiori pressati... Alla fine rimangono poche cose: una scatola di legno intagliata fatta da mio padre, una bambola di pezza tradizionale cucita da mia madre, il mio libro preferito e qualche foto. Una che ritrae la mia famiglia, ancora unita e felice. Un'altra di me con in braccio un appena nato Seth. E l'ultima che raffigura i tre uomini più importanti della mia vita: mio padre, mio fratello e Sam.

La voce di mia madre mi distoglie dai miei pensieri, mi chiama per l'ennesima volta e io, anche se ho i crampi allo stomaco, le ripeto che non ho fame.

Mi soffermo nuovamente sull'ultima foto e cerco di trattenere le lacrime. Sulla tomba di papà avevo fatto una tacita promessa: quella di non piangere più, ma non è per niente facile. Dopo aver scoperto tutto mi sono sentita svuotata, prosciugata di quel poco di energia che ancora mi rimaneva. Credevo di non avere più lacrime da versare e che il mio animo fosse completamente sterile. Quanto mi sbagliavo. Per questo ho fatto una promessa anche a me stessa, quella di non condividere con nessuno quello che provo veramente: mia la rabbia, mio il dolore, mio l'amore che provo per Sam, la mia famiglia e le persone a me più vicine.


	14. Eclipse (capitolo 1) Se almeno fosse tutto indolore

Eclipse (capitolo 1)

Se almeno fosse tutto indolore

 

“Dai Paul, vediamo se sei abbastanza bravo da fare un tuffo carpiato”.

“Non sfidarmi Embry. Sono il miglior tuffatore della riserva”.

 

Poveri stupidi. Appena finiscono di fare le loro ronde, vanno subito al promontorio. Credono di essere tutti dei supereroi. Sono solo un branco di super-deficenti. Mi soffermo un attimo a guardarli mentre danno prova tra di loro di essere dei grandi uomini. Jacob non è con loro, appena ha un momento libero va da Bella. Ma lei è quasi sempre in compagnia di Edward. Voleva portarla una volta sulla scogliera per farsi bello ai suoi occhi e dimostrarle che era fisicamente più forte di lui nella sua -umanità-. Ma tanto non servirebbe a niente. Oramai lei ha scelto lui. Se almeno quella stronza non lo avesse illuso. E ancora lui si ostina. Non faccio altro che ripetergli che è tutto inutile. Ma lui mi rinfaccia in continuazione che non c'è nessun imprinting tra quella ragazza e il succhiasangue. Jacob, ha un filo diretto con la mente dell'alfa. Come tutti noi ha visto com'è l'imprinting. Ha visto il rapporto che li lega. L'amore che lo legava a me una volta era ben poca cosa in confronto alla magia mutaforma, e lui crede che il suo per la figlia dell'ispettore Swan sia come quello che unisce Sam a Emily. Questo paragone mi da molto fastidio, ma soprattutto fa male. Lo sa, sanno tutti la teoria di suo padre.

 

“Chi è il miglior tuffatore, chi è il miglior tuffatore”.

 

Sam mi ha vietato tassativamente di tuffarmi dalla scogliera. I ragazzi mi chiamavano, tanto per mettere ancora di più il dito sulla piaga, la -cocca di Sam-. Ora non lo fanno più. Per via di Emily. Sembrava stare male ogni volta. Quella sciocca. Grazie all'imprinting Sam non l'abbandonerà mai e l'amerà anche oltre la morte. A lei è andata di lusso.

Mi trasformo e mi allontano il più possibile da quella massa di imbecilli, dal buonismo di Emily e da quello di Sam e da quelle patetiche scene d'affetto. Ma a chi la voglio dare a bere. Vorrei avere io le attenzioni che ha lei. Per fortuna sono tutti umani e non riescono a leggere il mio pensiero.

Arrivo fin quasi i confini della riserva e lì mi fermo. Non posso andare oltre, non mi è consentito. Quante volte sarei voluta fuggire, ma poi ripensavo al dolore che avrei recato ai miei genitori. Dovevo farlo, dovevo andarmene. Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti. Papà non sarebbe morto, Seth poteva non trasformarsi e io forse sarei stata più serena, e non sarei diventata un mostro. Adesso la mia vita è peggiorata. Sono entrata in menopausa. Ho 19 anni e sono in menopausa. Neanche mia madre lo è. Secondo Sam ha avuto l'imprinting con Emily per mandare avanti la discendenza. È stato tremendo per me, ma ho fatto finta di niente. Tanto non serve a niente. Per la mia razza sono una mutaforma di serie B, buona solo a correre veloce per le ronde.

Ricomincio a correre e arrivo nel posto della foresta che preferisco. Il terreno non è dei migliori da calpestare. Agli altri non piace venire qua. Poverini si rompono le unghiette, graffiano la loro pelle perfetta... Da quando sono diventati dei ragazzi lupo sono più vanitosi. Si mostrano in continuazione a torso nudo anche all'interno della riserva e si fanno belli agli occhi delle ragazze. Che naturalmente vedendo un branco di stronzi capitolano subito. Speriamo che nessuno di loro sia così carogna da far innamorare una di loro. Se avessero l'imprinting con un'altra dopo... Che schifo.

Alla fine ritorno a casa. Mamma all'inizio mia faceva una bella ramanzina per come tornavo a casa. Sporca, piena di ferite, foglie e rametti in testa. Gli rispondevo semplicemente che ero di ronda. Allora smetteva subito. Ora non mi chiede più niente. Sa che in giro c'è ancora una vampira che vuole uccidere Bella Swan. Mi fa più pena la ragazza vampiro piuttosto che la figlia dell'ispettore. Ha perso il suo amato è ha il cuore ferito. Detesto i succhiasangue, ma mi dispiace per lei. Invece non sopporto l'amichetta dei vampiri. Per via di Jacob. E anche di Emily. So che sono molto amiche ora e io sono gelosa. È ridicolo che provi questa cosa. Sono stata io a troncare ogni rapporto con mia cugina qualche hanno fa. Salvo poi cercare di ricucire qualcosa quando ho saputo la verità. Sarò una delle damigelle al suo matrimonio.

Ricordo il suo viso quando sono entrata definitivamente nel branco. Gli altri erano incerti e diffidenti. Lo sono ancora. Non amano la mia presenza all'interno della loro -famiglia-. Non solo per via di Sam e di mia cugina. Io sono quella in più. Lei invece sorrideva, ma non riusciva a nascondere l'ansia. Non appena Sam le ha messo un braccio attorno alla vita si è subito rilassata. Non ho ancora capito il perché di quel sorriso tirato. Paura per quello che ero diventata, un mostro. Paura perché temeva che Sam ritornasse da me? Forse lui le ha accennato che sono ancora innamorata. A volte vorrei che la mollasse, ma poi ripenso alle sue cicatrici, al fatto che potrebbe non trovare più nessuno a causa di quelle ferite... Una cosa però desidero con tutto il cuore. Vorrei che fosse indolore anche per me, non solo per loro.

 

Arriva la parte più difficile, almeno per me. Cercare di descrivere la nuova vita di LEAH. Per quanto riguarda l'ultima parte, l'imprinting seda il dolore (questa cosa la si intuisce nella guida). Per questo ho sempre pensato che fosse più facile per loro.


	15. Eclipse (capitolo 2) Stronza

Eclipse (capitolo 2)

Stronza

 

“Leah... Leah... dannazione so che mi senti”.

“Che cosa vuoi Embry?”

“Ecco... potresti continuare a fare la ronda?”

“Perché hai qualche impegno?”

“No, è un ordine di Sam. Bella viene a trovarci e lo sai che lui non vuole che si sappia in giro. Ti avviserà quando potrai tornare”.

“Nessun problema Embry, preferisco stare lontana dalla -tana- piuttosto che fare il cagnolino da compagnia di Isabella Swan”.

“Devi sempre avere l'ultima parola?”

“Si! Già che ci siete potete fare dei numeri come darle la zampa, fare un salto mortale e dire bau, bau”.

 

Santo cielo Embry, come potete voler bene all'amichetta dei vampiri. Loro sono i nostri nemici giurati. Invece l'avete accolta senza riserve, le avete rivelato i segreti del branco ed è diventata la nuova amichetta del cuore di Emily. Ogni volta che ci penso sento le viscere torcersi. È ridicolo che sia gelosa di mia cugina e dell'amicizia nata con la figlia dell'ispettore Swan.

 

“Embry, Embry”.

 

Non risponde. Forse è già tornato in forma umana. Probabilmente non vede l'ora di rivedere quell'ochetta. Oppure si è sentito offeso per quello che ho pensato.

 

“Che cosa vuoi Leah?”.

 

Quel ragazzino usa lo stesso tono che gli ho riservato poco fa.

 

“Seth?”

“Sta andando alla tana. A chiesto a Sam il permesso di restare. Inventeranno qualcosa”.

“Dovevo immaginarlo”.

 

Per mio fratello Bella è una sorta di sorella acquisita. La preferisce a me. Dice che è affabile, buona, dolce, divertente e altre scemenze di questo genere. Dimentica sempre di aggiungere insulsa e senza nerbo; che fa soffrire il suo idolo, che è amica di vampiri e sta con un vampiro. Ma è proprio questo che lo affascina.

Emetto un verso gutturale per esprimere tutto il mio disgusto.

 

“Cos'era quello?”

“Nulla che ti interessi”.

“Leah se non fossi così acida...”

“Fatti gli affari tuoi e pensa alle tue origini”.

“Sei proprio una stronza”.

“Grazie”.

 

Bene si sta allontanando. Probabilmente si lamenterà con Sam. Non sopporta quando ricordo a tutti che è un illegittimo. Come io non sopporto che sia stato accolto senza problemi nel branco. La sua nascita vuol dire che uno dei tanti, rispettosi anziani è solo un porco traditore. Ma per loro non ci sono problemi. Nessun problema con lui, ma tanti ad accettare me. Se ero io l'illegittima sarebbe stato anche peggio. Ricomincio a correre, ma ogni tanto mi fermo. In alcuni momenti mi sembra di sentire un odore famigliare, dolciastro. Fetore di vampiro. Sam una volta mi ha portato vicino alla dimora dei Cullen. Dovevo fiutare attentamente e rammentare poi. Mi sono chiesta spesso se hanno mai rispettato il patto. Non credo, soprattutto quello che chiamano Emmett. Non sembra uno che rispetta le regole. Ma i miei sospetti devo tenerli per me. Nessuno mi crederebbe, senza contare che hanno i loro fan a difenderli. Su tutti Bella e mio fratello. Darei però a Jacob un pretesto per ucciderli tutti, soprattutto il suo rivale. Ma questo porterebbe a un conflitto più serio. Non voglio che succeda qualcosa di brutto alla mia famiglia, a Emily, Sam e a quei deficienti del branco e degli anziani. Non me lo perdonerei mai. Ma anche se non scoppiasse nessuna -guerra civile- mi odierebbero ancora di più.

Nonostante non sono stata avvisata, raggiungo la -tana- a crepuscolo inoltrato. Intravedo Bella che finalmente ritorna a casa sua, accompagnata da quel fesso di Jacob. Prima di andarsene abbraccia Emily. Ringhio appena nel vedere la scena. Manca solo Seth a completare quel quadretto melenso. Per lui il coprifuoco scatta verso le 18:00. Alla fine se ne vanno tutti e naturalmente non mi avvisano. Forse dovrei rimanere in forma di lupo e aspettare che qualcuno mi chiami. Solo che mi metterei nei guai e mi considererebbero una scema. Cretina se ubbidisco, stronza se non lo faccio.

Decido di disubbidire e ritorno a casa in forma umana. Seth è ancora a tavola. Mangia come un lupo. Sta raccontando a mia madre la giornata passata con Bella. È fin troppo concitato. Ma come dargli torto. San. Bella ci ha fatto l'onore di venirci a trovare. Forse dovremo proclamare questi giorni gli Isabella Day.

 

“Tesoro la cena è...”

“Non ho fame grazie”.

 

Sento mia madre sospirare e mio fratello dire che mangerà lui la mia parte. Entro in doccia e lascio scorrere l'acqua. Per quanto sia bollente non riesco mai a ustionarmi. Quando esco trovo mamma che mi porge un panino.

 

“Grazie, ma non ho fame”.

“Ti prego Leah”.

 

Mi guarda con la solita espressione: un misto di apprensione, rassegnazione e compatimento. Odio essere compatita.

Entro in camera mia prima che possa sentire il mio stomaco brontolare. Ho fame, ma non me la sento di mangiare niente. Provo rabbia e dolore. Mi fa male vedere Emily e Bella amiche per la pelle. È stato facile per lei sostituirmi. E io le faccio anche da damigella per andarle in contro. Quanto sono stupida. Mi fa male anche che Sam non vuole che i nostri nemici sappiano che c'è una come me nel branco. Ma è ridicolo. Jacob ha informato Bella che ha informato i succhiasangue su quanti siamo in tutto. So che non sa ancora di Quilt e di mio fratello, ma lo saprà presto. Lui gli dirà tutto. Non rispetta mai le regole e nessuno dice niente, nemmeno suo padre. Sono solo io quella da tenere nascosta, come se fossi un onta. L'unica macchia che riconosco nel branco è la presenza di Embry. Oppure temono di essere derisi. Di sicuro non è per l'effetto sorpresa che dice Sam. Gli altri hanno ridacchiato quando lo ha detto. Lo sanno tutti che sono la più debole del branco. Corro veloce, vado bene per le ronde. Ma anche se non mi superano in velocità, sono sempre più veloci dei vampiri e a loro questo basta. È in questi momenti che mi chiedo il perché sono nata. A cosa diavolo posso servire. Per il branco non vado bene e nemmeno per la razza umana.

Oppure ha paura che possa rovinare l'amicizia tra Bella ed Emily. Mia cugina ha trovato finalmente un'amica e non è giusto farla soffrire di nuovo. Non potrei mai farlo. Anche se non è stata sincera con me non ho mai smesso di volerle bene, ma è difficile ricucire il rapporto. Spero non lo faccia per me. La sua gentilezza è una tortura.

Piuttosto che pensare alla giornata di oggi preferisco concentrarmi sui crampi per la fame.

Prima di andare a dormire Seth viene da me. Sa quello che ho detto a Embry. Era ancora in forma di lupo e ha captato il mio pensiero. È arrabbiato per come considero lui, il branco, lei e i suoi amichetti vampiri. A mio fratello piacciono i succhiasangue. Gli piacciono più di me.

Questo mi ferisce, ma non voglio che lo capisca. Gli dico solo che trovo disgustoso che sia attratto da esseri che per nutrirsi succhiano la linfa vitale di altre creature, che siano animali o uomini.

Glielo dico però alla mia maniera: acidamente, con cattiveria e disgusto, senza un minimo di tatto. Come se lui facesse schifo allo stesso modo. In realtà lo adoro, ma Seth non dovrà mai sapere quanto tenga a lui. Ora mi guarda davvero male, so di averlo ferito e l'unica parola che esce dalla sua bocca è:

 

“STRONZA”.


	16. Eclipse (capitolo 3) Imprinting

Eclipse (capitolo 3)  
Imprinting

 

 

“Razza di idiota, come hai potuto dirle tutto. Sono cose private”.

 

Quell'idiota di Jacob. Come ha potuto raccontare a quella dell'imprinting.

 

“Non le ho detto tutto. Ad esempio lei non sa che sei mutatata. E poi cose private? La faccenda riguarda soprattutto Sam ed Emily. Bella mi ha fatto una semplice domanda e io ho semplicemente risposto”.

 

Lo voglio uccidere.

 

“La devi smettere Leah di credere che tutto ruoti intorno a te. Non sei la sola coinvolta in questa faccenda. Pensa a come si sono sentiti il tuo ex e tua cugina”.

 

Pensa a come si sono sentiti Leah, pensa a loro. Sono stanca di dover sempre e solo capire e di lasciar correre. Come se tutta questa faccenda sia una cosa semplice da digerire. Non lo è maledetto idiota. E loro due non hanno bisogno di compassione, sono felici e lo saranno per le l'eternità, ma sulle mie macerie però.

 

“E poi dovresti essere contenta, sono stato clemente con te dicendo a Bella che ti è capitata la parte peggiore e che far da damigella a tua cugina è un atto coraggioso”.

“Non dire stronzate. Ti sei semplicemente vantato con lei di essere un femminista. Le hai voluto far credere di essere uno comprensivo”.

“Sono comprensivo. Quando una persona lo merita però”.

 

Cerco di darmi un contegno. Non deve capire quanto le sue parole mi feriscono.

 

“E la tua presunta ragazza, come ha preso tutta la storia”.

 

Jacob mi guarda storto. O almeno credo. È difficile stabilirlo dato che siamo entrambi in forma di lupo.

 

“La mia ragazza... è rimasta stupita nel sapere che tu sei stata la prima fiamma di Sam. In effetti chi ne viene a conoscenza fatica a crederlo. E come potrebbe vedendo Emily e lui insieme”.

 

Già chi potrebbe credere a una cosa del genere. Loro sono l'uno il pezzo mancante dell'altro e io... io.

 

“Stai piangendo per caso?”

“Certo che no”.

“Bella è stata fin troppo clemente provando compassione per te”.

 

Compassione. Odio quella parola. La compassione si prova con le persone meno fortunate. Con i poveri derelitti.

 

“Sei rimasta senza parole. Hai visto c'è qualcuno che prova pena per te alla fine. Non sei contenta. Non è quello che hai sempre voluto?”

 

Vorrei gridare tutto il mio disprezzo ora per lui e per lei. Ma non lo faccio e preferisco ferirlo a mia volta. Da quando sono diventata un mostro, mi comporto anche da mostro, sputando tutto il mio veleno addosso agli altri. Anche se li adoro.

 

“Sai Jake...”

“Solo gli amici più intimi possono chiamarmi così”.

“Sai ragazzino, è meglio che Bella non frequenti troppo la riserva. Se si trasformasse qualcun altro e avesse l'imprinting con lei tu...”

 

Non mi sarei aspettata una reazione simile da lui. Credevo che mi avrebbe liquidato con un semplice stronza. Alla fine ero piena di morsi e ferite varie. Povero Jacob, sembrava spaventato alla fine. Non so se per quello che mi ha fatto o per la rabbia che l'ha avvolto in quel momento. Forse entrambe le cose.

 

“Sta tranquillo, dirò che è stato un semplice orso a ridurmi così”.

“Ti metterai nei guai con Sam e gli anziani”.

“Affari miei. Tu piuttosto non far sentire il tuo pensiero all'alfa o sarai in guai peggiori dei miei”.

 

Ridacchia appena, ma continua a tremare.

 

“Non sono così stupido da mettermi contro il tuo ex. Nonostante tutto sembra che ci tenga ancora a te”.

 

Stavolta non riesco a nascondere una piccola parte del mio dolore e lui se ne accorge subito. Abbassa appena il muso mormorando mentalmente un flebile scusa. Alla fine se ne va. Jacob non è un cattivo ragazzo, ma vorrei che almeno mi capisse un pochino. Ma come può farlo se le mie parole e i miei pensieri sono sempre cattivi soprattutto nei confronti di Embry. Poveretto quel ragazzino non c'entra nulla, ma lo uso ugualmente come capro espiatorio per nascondere il dolore, la rabbia e l'amore per tutti loro.


	17. Eclipse (capitolo 4)  Leggende

Eclipse (capitolo 4)

Leggende

 

 

Mamma ha preparato da mangiare per un reggimento intero. Nonostante noi abbiamo già cenato, e probabilmente anche gli altri, sta preparando lo stesso dei panini.

 

“Grazie per l'aiuto tesoro”.

“Non ho fatto molto”.

 

Mia madre mi guarda pensierosa. È preoccupata perché non mangio come gli altri e io le dico semplicemente che essendo più piccola ho bisogno di meno calorie. La verità è che non mi voglio abbuffare come i ragazzi. Nella mia vita non c'è più nulla di -umano-, nemmeno l'amore. Per questo cerco di controllare almeno l'appetito. Mia madre sospira, sa che c'è qualcos'altro e vorrebbe che ne parlassi almeno con lei. Ma a cosa servirebbe. E poi non mi fido più di lei. So che alla fine qualcosa della nostra conversazione arriverà anche alle orecchie degli anziani.

 

“Perché non hai fatto la tua torta al cioccolato?”

 

Il suo tono è dolce, non c'è alcun tipo di rimprovero nelle sue parole, ma io le rispondo lo stesso freddamente.

 

“Perché la porterà già Emily. Non c'è bisogno che ne faccia una anch'io”.

 

Mamma sospira e prova a farmi una carezza sulla guancia, ma io mi scosto subito. Non voglio essere più accarezzata. Ho paura di scoppiare a piangere, ma soprattutto ho paura di perdere le persone a cui voglio più bene. Temo che se mi aprissi con lei, poi qualcuno me la porterebbe subito via. Non sopporterei una cosa del genere. Ho già perso Sam e mia cugina, sto perdendo Seth e in un certo senso anche lei. Meglio mettere subito dei paletti. Quando tutti si saranno allontanati sarà più facile da sopportare. E poi quel tocco fa troppo male, brucia. Preferisco il dolore fisico, mi è più facile da sopportare. Tra l'altro non so più se queste carezze sono dettate dall'affetto o dalla pietà. Finisco di pulire quando Seth entra come una furia.

 

“È rimasto qualcosa?”

“È rimasto qualcosa fratellino, ma è nella pattumiera”.

 

Per tutta risposta mi fa una linguaccia, poi si rivolge a mia madre.

 

“Jacob porterà Bella. Lei è già alla tana con tutti gli altri. Non vedo l'ora che Sam tolga il veto sul fatto che anch'io posso trasformarmi”.

 

Esce con altrettanto impeto. Eccitato dal fatto che vedrà sia il suo idolo, che l'amichetta dei succhiasangue. Forse spera di vedere uno di loro.

 

“Bella viene ad ascoltare le leggende?”

 

Cerco di essere fredda come se non mi importasse molto. Ma ora vorrei strangolare tutti. Isabella Swan non è una Quileute, non è una mutaforma, ma è riuscita ad insinuarsi lo stesso.

 

“Si. I ragazzi la definiscono una ragazza lupo”.

“Non sapevo che si trasformasse”.

“No. È solo un soprannome. Bella lo aveva dato a Emily e da quel momento i nragazzi hanno incominciato a chiamare così le loro compagne. E anche lei per via di Jacob si sente così”.

 

Rimango per qualche secondo. Loro sono i ragazzi lupo, le loro amichette le ragazze lupo, ma io che cosa sono?

 

“Leah va tutto bene?”

“Certo”.

 

Non è facile fregare mia madre.

 

“Tesoro non è la fine del mondo”.

 

Sono stanca di sentire questa frase. Stanca di vedere che nessuno riesce a capire. A volte mi sembra di vivere con un'estranea. C'è da dire che non parlo più con lei da qualche anno. Però papà avrebbe capito al volo. E non solo perché mi conosceva bene. Sapeva che non era giusto tenermi all'oscuro di tutto. Sapeva che non era giusto che altre persone, al di fuori dei ragazzi che potevano aver ereditato il gene mutante sapessero tutto. E sapeva che non era giusto quello che era capitato tra Sam, Emily e me. Lui era l'unico a capirmi veramente e io l'ho ucciso. Stavolta non riesco a trattenere le lacrime. Per fortuna mamma ora è distratta da Seth. In qualche modo è riuscito a fregare un paio di panini.

Quando arriviamo troviamo quasi tutti. Mancano solo Jacob e Bella. Ripensando a quella ragazzina mi viene la nausea. Una volta speravo che si mettesse insieme a Jake, ma ora non più. Quel ragazzo merita di meglio.

Dopo aver riposto i panini, ci sediamo vicino al fuoco. Mia madre si posiziona accanto agli anziani. In questa settimana ha tagliato i capelli molto corti. Lo ha fatto per me e questo suo gesto non è piaciuto a Billy Black. Seth si posiziona accanto a Embry e io sono costretta a starli vicino, ma dato che mio fratello non mi vuole troppo attaccata devo mettermi più vicina a Call.

 

“Hai freddo?”

 

Non rispondo alla domanda di Embry. Cerco di concentrarmi sulle fiamme per non vederli. Ma è difficile non sentirli.

 

“Hai freddo?”

 

Questa volta il tono della sua voce è leggermente ironico. Nonostante sia giugno, nonostante la temperatura elevata del mio corpo, ho indossato una giacca a vento. La verità è che da quando Sam mi ha lasciata non ho mai smesso di sentire freddo. Ma è una cosa interna e nemmeno una coperta riesce a togliermi questo gelo.

 

“Ehi, ragazza vampiro”.

 

Alzo un attimo lo sguardo. Bella è insieme a Jacob e la maniera in cui viene accolta da tutti mi da sui nervi. È una di loro. Emily la fa accomodare accanto a lei. Ora c'è qualcun'altra al mio posto, ma forse è meglio così. Sono stata io alla fine a troncare l'amicizia con mia cugina. Però fa male lo stesso. Quello che mi fa più arrabbiare è il modo in cui Isabella Swan mi guarda. Con curiosità come se si chiedesse che cosa ci faccio qua. È lei l'estranea non io, ma si comporta come se lo fossi. Cerco di concentrarmi sulle fiamme ma fatico a non sentire lo sguardo di Bella su di me. Probabilmente si starà chiedendo com'è possibile che Sam si sia innamorato di me. Se lo chiedono tutti vedendoli insieme. Me lo chiedo anch'io. Per fortuna Billy comincia a raccontare la storia del grande popolo Quileute, di Taka Aki e del suo imprinting. E del sacrificio che quest'ultima è stata costretta a fare per salvare la vita del suo amato sposo. Il tono della sua voce è solenne, ma ridacchia alla battuta di Quilt. Che diavolo c'è di grandioso nel trasformarsi in una bestia, in un mostro. E non è nemmeno un gioco.

Alla fine mi allontano senza farmi notare troppo. Dopo la rottura con Sam ho smesso di partecipare a qualunque festa. Non ho nulla da festeggiare.

Solo mia madre se ne accorge e cerca di trattenermi, ma io rispondo con la solita scusa:

 

“Non ho fame”.


	18. Eclipse (epilogo) Stupida ragazza

Eclipse (epilogo)

Stupida ragazza

 

Sono passati tre giorni dallo scontro con l'esercito di succhiasangue. Tre giorni in cui non sono uscita di casa per la vergogna. Tre giorni senza sentire mio fratello dirmi anche solo -stronza-. Non mi rivolge più la parola. È molto arrabbiato con me per quello che è successo a Jacob. Jake è ancora in convalescenza. È stato ferito gravemente ed è colpa mia. È sempre colpa mia. Stupida ragazza. A volte mi chiedo il perché sono nata, adesso più di prima. So solo correre. Persino mio fratello è stato più bravo di me. Anche se più piccolo, è più forte.

Dovevo capire subito che era una brutta idea, che avrei avuto la peggio. Invece no!! Continuavo a ripetermi che così sarei stata accettata, che finalmente avrei avuto un po' di rispetto. Rispetto. Lo desidero tanto, ma alla fine sono la prima a non darlo soprattutto nei confronti di Embry. Ora mi detesteranno ancora di più. Già Billy con il suo sguardo mi ha fatto capire che la mia vita d'ora in poi sarebbe stata molto peggio. Mi odia, forse a morte per quello che ho fatto a suo figlio. Ed Emily e mia madre con il loro sguardo di compatimento... o di vergogna. Sam invece non mi degnava di uno sguardo. Sempre con la testa bassa. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarmi non so se per compassione oppure per la vergogna di avere all'interno del branco una come me.

Forse mi caccerà su ordine degli anziani. Devo incontrarli. Vogliono parlarmi. Ho paura, ho paura di un gruppo di vecchi. Dettano legge nella riserva. Se uno viene bandito, non ha più nessun diritto là dentro. Proprio come è successo al padre di Sam. Anche se volesse tornare non può più farlo.

Sospiro e mi metto vicino alla finestra. Intravedo Seth che corre. So esattamente dove sta andando. A casa di Jacob. Sa che oltre a lui troverà anche Bella. Non sopporto quella ragazza ora più che mai. Dopo il gesto che ha fatto ha ancora di più l'appoggio del branco e del consiglio. Mia madre l'ammira molto. Il modo in cui parla di lei. Ed è molto orgogliosa anche di Emily. Era raggiante quando ha saputo che lei aveva il compito di trascrivere le leggende. Non ricordo sia mai stata così orgogliosa di me e francamente non ho fatto nulla di eclatante nella mia vita perché lei potesse esserlo. Non posso darle torto però, Emily è amabile e meravigliosa e la figlia dell'ispettore Swan, ha salvato la vita a Seth. Ha rischiato la sua per quella di mio fratello e del suo ragazzo. Dovrei esserle grata per questo. Voglio molto bene al mio fratellino, più ti quanto lui pensi. Più di quanto pensino tutti. Dovrei esserle grata, ringraziarla, ma invece provo ancora più rabbia e frustrazione. Ho cercato di fare di tutto per farmi accettare, parlavo come loro, mi comportavo nello stesso modo fedele a quello che avevano detto gli anziani a Sam: 'stesso trattamento degli altri membri del branco'. Mi sono solo resa ridicola ai loro occhi. Stupida ragazza.

E Sam! lui ha provato, ma non riusciva fino in fondo. Forse perché faticava ad avermi vicino o forse ha ragione Jacob: 'nonostante tutto sembra che ci tenga ancora a te'. Oppure è solo il senso di colpa. Non riesce a guardarmi negli occhi a lungo. Io lo faccio sentire in colpa. E hai ragazzi questo da fastidio, perché oltre a far star male lui, faccio soffrire Emily. Non si rendono conto però che grazie all'imprinting loro stanno decisamente meglio di me. Basta che si guardino per stare subito meglio. A loro alla fine è andata di lusso.

 

“Leah, ti ho portato un panino”.

 

Mia madre. È cambiata leggermente nei miei confronti su consiglio di Bill. Le hanno detto che deve essere più severa. E lei prova ad esserlo.

 

“Non ho fame, grazie”.

“Leah smettila con questi capricci”.

 

Il tono della sua voce è fermo, ma non per molto.

 

“Ti prego Leah”.

 

Ora è più dolce, ma io le ripeto semplicemente con il mio solito tono freddo e distaccato che non ho fame.

La sento piangere. Non voglio farle del male, ma alla fine e quello che faccio... sempre. Mi avvicino alla porta e mormoro solo una parola: “Scusa”. Non dice niente sento solo il rumore del piattino appoggiato sul pavimento e un leggero tocco sulla porta come se l'avesse sfiorata con il palmo della mano. Apro la porta solo quando si è allontanata il giusto. Non voglio che mi veda. Mi vergogno tantissimo per come mi sto comportando, per quello che sto combinando. Non ne faccio una giusta. Stupida ragazza. Stupida e capricciosa a quanto pare. Nemmeno mio fratello è così. No lui ha ereditato la forza di mia madre e la sensibilità di mio padre. Ma io no. Il bello che nessuno dei miei genitori è capriccioso. Forse sono stata adottata oppure Embry non è il solo illegittimo da queste parti. Mi mordo le labbra fino a farle sanguinare per la cattiveria che ho appena pensato. Addento il panino come farebbe un mutaforma e mi rifugio nel mio solito angolo.

 

*****

 

Sono passate quasi due settimane dallo scontro con i succhiasangue. Jacob si è ristabilito del tutto e io tra qualche giorno devo vedere il consiglio. Sam ha cercato di darmi qualche dritta così come mia madre. Saranno presenti anche loro. Dovrei starmene a casa e pensare a le cose da dire, le scuse da fare. Invece esco e vado alla scogliera. So che troverò Jacob là. È molto triste perché Bella Swan ha scelto il vampiro. Vuole stare da solo in questi giorni e so già che non sarà felice di vedermi. Non mi sopporta più di tanto. Per lui sono solo una che si piange addosso. Una stupida ragazza che non capisce niente. Si sbaglia, comprendo molto bene il suo dolore, perché è simile al mio. Quando mi vede iniziamo subito a litigare. Povero Jacob adesso mi attaccherebbe volentieri, dopotutto non c'è nessuno dei paraggi a guardare, ma si trattiene. Vorrei davvero aiutarlo ma lo faccio arrabbiare ancora di più. Quando lui si arrabbia può diventare anche peggio di mie. Mi rinfaccia di pensare solo a me stessa, di essere un'arpia... Non ero così una volta, ero felice, serena, affabile e altre cose positive. Ora è cambiato tutto. Sono solo un mostro, o forse lo sono sempre stata. Le leggende dicono che il colore del manto del lupo deriva dal suo spirito, e il mio non deve essere un granché. È grigio, come la nebbia: dura (senza cuore), impalpabile (vuoto), silente (morto)...

Provo a dire qualcosa, ma è lui a rinfacciarmi il mio comportamento. Perché faccio sentire in colpa Sam, perché sono costretti a sentire i miei pensieri su lui. Crede che sia facile per me? Pensa che goda nel far del male a qualcuno? Crede che sia una strega insensibile? Se sentisse veramente quello che ho dentro forse capirebbe qualcosa. Oppure no. Per lui sono solo un'adolescente capricciosa, stupida e ridicola che ha solo avuto una cottarella e niente di più. Lo credono tutti. Certo se paragonano l'amore umano con l'imprinting. Ripensandoci sembra che lo facciano solo con me. Jacob ama in maniera naturale Bella e secondo lui e i suoi amici il suo sentimento è forte quanto quello che unisce l'alfa a mia cugina. Questo paragone mi ferisce sempre. Ma non devo darglielo a vedere. È una cosa troppo intima.

Alla fine è l'ultima frase che dice, che mi fa scappare, perché alla fine oltre a essere una brutta persona, sono anche una codarda: 'Già è un problema che Emily debba sopportare la tua fissazione...'

 

Fissazione. Io non ho una fissa. Io amo Sam e non chiederò scusa per questo.

 

Io invece chiedo scusa per la confusione. Ne faccio sempre troppa. Non ho mai pensato che LEAH sia una brutta persona come gli altri. E nemmeno che sia tronfia e presuntuosa. Per me oltre a essere bella fuori, lei è bellissima dentro, ma il “destino” è stato troppo crudele nei suoi confronti. Senza contare tutte le umiliazioni che deve subire. La prima è proprio l'imprinting.

La frase in grassetto è presa dall'ultimo capitolo di Eclispe.


	19. Breaking Dawn (prologo) Briciole

Breaking Dawn (prologo)

Briciole

 

Jacob se n'è andato. È scappato dal suo amore impossibile. Ho provato a seguirlo, ma Sam mi ha fermata e per farlo ha dovuto usare il timbro dell'alfa. Povero Jake. Non c'è l'ha fatta, alla fine è stato più debole anche di me, o forse più intelligente. Io sono ancora qua. Non ho il coraggio di andare via. Perché alla fine la più debole sono io. È andato via lo stesso giorno del mio incontro con gli anziani. È stata dura, mi hanno definita stupida, debole, egoista. Mi hanno rinfacciato che la mia superbia poteva mettere nei guai gli altri membri del branco se non cambiavo. Il vecchio Quilt ha aggiunto che non dovevo più discutere le origini di Embry, o mettere in imbarazzo Emily. Ho promesso loro che non avrei dato più problemi. Da allora mi sono chiusa ancora di più in me stessa, ed evito come la peste la -tana-. Sam per fortuna non mi ordina di stare là. Sono spesso fuori a fare l'unica cosa che mi viene bene: la ronda.

Non so se Jacob tornerà. Dovunque andrà, dovrà ricominciare tutto da capo, ma non sarà semplice. A troppi segreti da mantenere. Forse vivrà da lupo per l'eternità oppure ritornerà ma solo per lei. Nonostante tutto.

Bella è fortunata. Ha il suo vampiro, ha il giovane Black... chissà però se lo capisce a pieno. Forse no. Invidio quella ragazza. Lei è come Emily, riesce a farsi voler bene, a essere amata da tutti. Io invece sono bravissima a farmi detestare. Da tutti senza distinzione d'età.

Tra qualche giorno quella ragazza si sposerà e presto diventerà una succhisangue. Mia madre e mio fratello sono stati invitati al matrimonio. Sono stata invitata anch'io, ma so perfettamente di non essere gradita. Per questo ho rifiutato, e poi provo rabbia. Mi hanno ripetuto fino alla nausea che i vampiri erano i nostri nemici mortali e puf ora non lo sono più. Parte dei Quileute sono loro amici. Mi sono sentita presa in giro, un'altra volta. Chissà che cosa direbbe Taka Haki. La cosa che però mi fa davvero male è che ho ucciso mio padre per niente e che Sam ora non li odia più. Sono egoista a pensare a questa cosa. Mi faceva piacere che incolpasse i Cullen per il mio cuore spezzato. È buffo, ma questa piccola cosa, anche se dolorosa e grande come una briciola, mi faceva piacere. Ora non ho più nemmeno quel pezzetto. Andrà anche Emily al matrimonio. Lei e la sposa sono amiche del cuore ora. Sarà scortata naturalmente. Probabilmente lei ricambierà facendole da damigella. Spero di no. Almeno questo.

Mamma non è felice che non abbia accettato. Seth invece si, non rovinerò anche quel giorno. Persino il padre di Jacob andrà al matrimonio. Forse lui lo fa per Charlie. Ma se lo fa per lei... se lo fa per quella è davvero un'idiota. Jacob è scappato a causa sua. Gli ha fatto soltanto del male, ma le ragazze come Bella vengono perdonate facilmente. La perdonerà anche Jake. Non che l'abbia mai odiata.

E si, Isabella Swan è davvero fortunata. Vorrei avere io almeno un briciolo della sua fortuna.


	20. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 1) Vietato entrare

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 1)

Vietato entrare

 

 

La mia famiglia rientra la sera tardi. Ad accompagnarli Charlie, il padre di Bella. Da quando mio padre è morto non ha smesso un secondo di ronzare dietro a mia madre. Non lo sopporto. Sarò anche egoista, ma questo comportamento mi sembra una mancanza di rispetto alla memoria di papà. Ma magari mi sbaglio, magari è solo gentilezza e forse lo fa proprio per lui.

Asciugo in fretta le lacrime. Non devono vedermi così. Avevo promesso a papà che non avrei più pianto, ma figurarsi se riuscivo a mantenere la promessa fatta. Sono un fallimento sia come donna, che come lupo. Forse è proprio per questo che Sam ha avuto l'imprinting con mia cugina. L'anima del lupo ha capito subito chi si trovava di fronte.

Sento Seth correre veloce, ma non va in camera sua. Entra nella mia.

 

“Bussare noo!!”

“È tornato Jacob. Si è presentato al matrimonio”.

“Non dirmelo è intervenuto durante la formula: Chi è contrario si faccia avanti ora o taccia per sempre?”

“No. È intervenuto alla festa”.

“E non ha fatto scenate?”

“All'inizio no, ma poi ha capito che Bella ed Edward durante la Luna di Miele avrebbero consumato...”

Mi volto di scatto: “Ma sono matti. Lei è umana, potrebbe farle del male”. Non riesco a credere che quel succhiasangue sia così stupido e sprovveduto. Vuole forse ucciderla? “Che razza di idioti e ancora più stupido è quel pseudo dottore vampiro che li lascerà fare”. Faccio per uscire ma mio fratello mi blocca.

“Che diavolo pensi di fare, fermarli? Sono già partiti e poi Edward non è una bestia come Sam”.

 

Mio fratello si morde le labbra per quello che ha detto sul suo alfa. Deve essere per questo che si affretta a dire...

 

“O come te”.

 

Anche se a Sam i vampiri non piacciono, Seth ha un grande rispetto per lui, per quello che ha passato. Sam è stato il primo a trasformarsi ed era completamente solo. È difficile per lui fare il capo. Talvolta è troppo lento a dare un ordine, altre troppo irruento. Tutti nel branco lo ammirano, anche Jacob. E proprio perché per lui è stato tanto difficile non sopportano il mio comportamento nei suoi confronti e in quelli di Emily. Chissà forse secondo loro l'imprinting che ha avuto è una sorta di premio per tutte le difficoltà che ha incontrato. Io non ero abbastanza preziosa per lui. Ma se quei cretini pensano che per me sia più semplice si sbagliano di grosso.

 

“Dimenticavo. Mamma ti vuole giù. È arrabbiata perché non hai mangiato niente”.

“Dille che non ho fame”.

“Non sono il tuo...”

 

Non lo lascio finire, perché chiudo la porta della mia camera a chiave.


	21. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 2) Ipocrisie

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 2)

Ipocrisie

 

Povero Jacob. Non solo deve subire lo smacco che la ragazza di cui è innamorato alla fine ha scelto un altro... Ora deve subirsi Paul. Da quando ha avuto l'imprinting con Rachel quel ragazzo è sempre a casa dei Black. E Billy per questo è sempre a casa nostra. Non mi sopporta, ma gli da fastidio che Lahote abbia avuto l'imprinting con sua figlia. Non è contento per due motivi: l'aggressività di Paul e la sensibilità di Rachel. Dopo la tragica morte di sua madre lei e sua sorella, appena hanno potuto, si sono allontanate da La Push. Soffrivano troppo. Mamma cerca sempre di tranquillizzarlo dicendoli che Lahote anche grazie a Rachel migliorerà il suo carattere. Il vecchio Black fa finta di darle retta. E io faccio finta che non mi importi. Ma è fastidioso vedere i ragazzi che hanno subito la magia mutaforma e il modo in cui guardano gli altri. Quelli che si innamorano in maniera -normale-. Quando osservano me, leggo solo una cosa nei loro occhi: solo noi sappiamo cos'è veramente l'amore. Per loro l'imprinting è l'essenza stessa dell'amore e tutto il resto è ben poca cosa. Quello che provo io non è importante.

Ci sono dei momenti in cui vorrei riversare tutta la mia rabbia, dicendo a Sam che suo padre se ne è andato perché alla fine non amava ne lui, ne sua madre. Oppure rinfacciare a Jacob che quello che prova è solo una ridicola infatuazione come quella che univa i suoi genitori e i miei: 'Guarda mia madre Jake. Guarda come si è consolata alla svelta'. Guarda me e la mia stupida ossessione per Sam. Dopo tutto nessuno di noi ha avuto l'imprinting e quindi nessuno è stato o è davvero innamorato alla fine.

Sospiro e sento aprire la porta. Bill finalmente se ne va. Lo osservo dalla finestra. Solitamente c'è Jacob con lui che lo scarrozza dappertutto. Ma negli ultimi tempi viene da solo. Forse preferisce sfiancarsi per non dover litigare con me.

È invecchiato molto dopo la trasformazione di suo figlio. E ora la cosa con sua figlia. Schifoso ipocrita. Io devo capire e accettare ma lui no. Se mia madre fosse una leggi-pensieri come Edward direbbe che sono ingiusta: È sua figlia, cerca di capire. Capire, devo sempre essere quella comprensiva. Io sono sua figlia, ma lei non riesce a capirmi. In compenso comprende mia cugina.

Mia madre sta salendo le scale. Verrà a dirmi che quel vecchiaccio se ne è andato e che posso scendere. Bussa molto piano, ma la sento lo stesso. Non avrò il super-udito di mio fratello, ma è comunque molto sviluppato.

 

“Puoi bussare normalmente. Non sono come Paul. Dovresti averlo capito oramai”. Le rispondo nella mia solita maniera, acida, dura e cattiva e questo fa singhiozzare mia madre. Forse hanno ragione tutti nel dire che Leah Clearwater è solo una stronza senz'anima.

 

Probabilmente non sarete d'accordo con me, ma io vedo dell'ipocrisia da parte degli altri personaggi, ma non in LEAH (già, almeno io non sono ipocrita, LEAH... Breaking Dawn Jacob, capitolo 8 pag 150. - libro con doppia copertina). Sarò stupida, ma non ho mai capito il perché di quella frase.


	22. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 3) Cambiamenti

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 3)

Cambiamenti

 

 

La cosa buona del fare spesso la ronda, è che non vedo quasi nessuno. Gli altri direbbero che non sono più tra i piedi. Rientro spesso tardi a casa. A volte non rientro affatto. All'inizio mamma era preoccupata, ma Billy le ha detto che correvo soltanto e non c'erano pericoli. Aggiungendo che secondo lui lei si preoccupava troppo. Quando torno trovo spesso qualcosa da mangiare. Alla fine si preoccupa, sempre. Le poche volte che la vedo sorride stanca. Mi chiede come è andata la giornata, prova a parlare. Vorrebbe che mi confidassi con lei, ma non posso. Conosce alcuni problemi e le dispiace che non riesca a superarli, ad andare avanti. Il punto che nessuno si rende conto che non è semplice.

Non ho mai smesso di incolparmi per la morte di papà. So che è colpa mia. Non sarebbe successo niente se ha trasformarsi fosse stato solo Seth. Io non dovevo diventare come loro ed era anche meglio se non nascevo. Ho solo peggiorato la situazione in casa. Con il mio egoismo ho fatto del male alle persone che amo di più. Temo che il padre di Jacob abbia ragione, sono una cosa strana... un mostro.

E anch'io non so più che cosa sono: una ragazza, un lupo, una ragazza lupo... no quel titolo non mi appartiene. Però so che cosa non sarò mai, una moglie e una madre. Mia mamma non fa altro che ripetere che troverò qualcuno, ma solo se andrò avanti. Non mi parla mai di imprinting. Forse ha capito che non ne sarò mai colpita. Ho magari ha intuito che non esiste l'anima gemella per me. E per quanto riguarda la prima ipotesi dubito molto che mi innamorerò ancora. Nel mio cuore ho ancora Sam, e questo non è un semplice capriccio o un'ossessione. E poi innamorarmi di una persona estranea al branco? Avrei troppi segreti da mantenere. Alla fine farei solo naufragare la relazione. 'Un altro fallimento nella vita di Leah Clearwater'. Sembra il titolo di un film o di un libro di serie B.

Un suono forte e famigliare mi distoglie dai miei pensieri. L'ululato di Sam. Ne abbiamo diversi. Diversi versi per diversi ordini: aiuto, pericolo, adunanza... L'alfa sta chiamando tutti.

Quando arrivo battibecco subito con Jacob. Non mi piace quando mi rinfaccia che l'unico primato che reclamo è quello della velocità. È l'unica cosa che ho e vorrei almeno mi fosse riconosciuta questa cosa. Almeno una cosa, visto che con tutto il resto faccio schifo. Nemmeno lui è contento dell'imprinting tra sua sorella e Paul. So che non ama la magia mutaforma. Considera quell'innamoramento strano, innaturale. Probabilmente dice così solo perché si è innamorato in maniera naturale di Bella. Nonostante tutto non riesce a capirmi. Mia madre si sbaglia a dire che dovrei parlare, confidarmi... Non ho nessuno alla fine che possa capire davvero. C'era papà una volta e io... io.

 

“Che ti prende, Sam ha spesso detto la parola ragazzi e tu non hai mugolato nemmeno una volta”.

 

Guardo torva Jake. Sa che non mi piace essere paragonata a un ragazzo o a un fratello. Nemmeno lui mi sopporta più di tanto e pensare che quando eravamo piccoli giocavamo insieme. Eravamo quasi inseparabili. Emily era la mia più cara amica e lui il mio caro amico. Adesso non è più così. Sono cambiate tante cose, troppe e troppo velocemente. Non riesco ad adattarmi a questa nuova vita e a tutti i cambiamenti annessi. Ma di una cosa sono sicura, non è una figata come credono i ragazzi.

Jake continua a sogghignare ma smette quando scopre che la sua amata è tornata prima del tempo dalla Luna di Miele. Secondo Sam è stata trasformata o si sta trasformando. Questa cosa fa arrabbiare moltissimo Jacob, ma il nostro alfa non si scompone e ribadisce a tutti, soprattutto a lui, che il branco non attaccherà i Cullen.

Sono cambiate molte cose da quando gli antenati hanno fatto il patto con i vampiri. Ma alcune cose, alcune non cambiano e non cambieranno mai.

 

 

Chiedo venia per la confusione, per gli errori e per essere ripetitiva.


	23. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 4) Problemi

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 4)

Problemi

 

Incinta!! Quella aspetta un bambino. Quando l'ho letto nella mente di Jacob non riuscivo a crederci. Bella Swan è davvero fortunata. Troppo. Sapevo che non voleva avere figli o almeno così aveva detto Charlie a mia madre. Si sentiva troppo giovane per diventare madre, non era pronta e non era una priorità per lei. E nonostante tutto viene premiata con il dono della maternità. E io che ho sempre voluto tanti bambini, ricevo solo sputi in faccia dalla vita?

E quell'idiota di Jacob ha deciso anche di proteggerla, di proteggere lei e la creatura che porta in grembo. Una cosa innaturale che potrebbe uccidere qualcuno e succhiarne la linfa vitale come ha detto Sam. Persino Embry è dalla parte dell'alfa. Ma a quell'egoista importa poco. È la figlia di Isabella, della ragazza che ama e tutto il resto non conta niente. E poi sarei io l'egoista.

Per starle vicino si è staccato dal branco e ha reclamato il suo diritto a diventare alfa per discendenza diretta. Quando quella cosa sarà nata Sam attaccherà i Cullen e lui. O forse lo farà prima. Ho paura per la mia famiglia e per mio fratello. Lui adora Jake e i succhiasangue. È dalla loro parte, è sempre stato dalla loro parte. Sono sicura che si unirà molto presto a quell'idiota. Forse oggi stesso.

Non ho mai odiato così tanto quella ragazza. Se succederà qualcosa a Seth me la pagherà cara. Non voglio perderlo, non voglio perdere ne lui, ne mia madre. Ho già perso troppe persone e non so se riuscirei a sopportarne altre.

Ho tanta paura che finirà male.


	24. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 5) sgradita

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 5)

Sgradita

 

Come idea è decisamente folle: unirmi al branco di Jacob. Branco, c'è solo un elemento con lui. Mio fratello. Sam è furioso per il tradimento di entrambi e tra poco ne subirà un altro.

Seth, Seth... era l'unico vicino a Jake quando Sam ha dato l'ordine di attaccare i Cullen, e naturalmente Black non ci stava a ubbidire. Voleva proteggere Isabella Swan da noi. Aveva fatto una cosa simile quando l'alfa aveva ordinato di non attaccare i vampiri. Ma lui li voleva morti perché credeva che avessero trasformato Bella. Voleva proteggerla dalle sanguisughe e anche da se stessa. Invidio quella ragazza, come Emily ha l'amore di tutti. Una volta anch'io ero molto amata. Una volta.

Alla fine mio fratello lo ha seguito e si è unito lo stesso giorno in cui Jake ha reclamato il suo stato di alfa. Seth adora Jacob e sono sicura che lo vorrebbe come fratello maggiore, al mio posto. E pensare che quando mia madre si assentava per lavoro ero io a badare a quell'impiastro. Da piccolo se non cera la mamma o il papà non si staccava mai da me. Mi voleva bene... una volta.

Faccio un respiro profondo. Ora nessuno mi sopporta più. Alla fine farò felici tutti: Sam, Emily, il branco e gli anziani. E darò loro un altro pretesto per allontanarmi definitivamente dalla riserva. Soltanto Billy Black non gioirà completamente per questa cosa. Probabilmente cercherà di convincere suo figlio a -ripudiarmi- in qualche modo. E convincerà anche mia madre. Già me lo vedo: 'Leah Clearwater è indegna di essere una discendente di Taka Haki...'. Spero solo di riuscire a convincere Jacob ad accettarmi e a tenermi almeno per un po' nella sua cerchia. Finché non capirò che diavolo fare della mia inutile vita. Adesso è cambiato tutto. L'unica cosa che so è che mi devo allontanare da La Push. Ormai non c'è più niente che mi trattenga. Ho perso tutti e tutto.

Cerco di trattenere le lacrime e per distrarmi mi concentro sul loro odore. Non che ce ne sia bisogno. So esattamente dove si trovano. A casa Cullen. Devo pensare a come fargli capire che posso tornagli utile. Essere la più veloce però non mi ha portato molta fortuna nell'altro branco. Gli altri sono tutti rapidi più dei vampiri e alcuni di loro hanno capacità più sviluppate. Seth ad esempio. Mio fratello ha un udito molto sviluppato più di tutti gli altri licantropi. È in grado di sentire il nemico a km di distanza, e forse a Jacob questo basta e avanza. In fin dei conti la sua capacità è più utile della mia. Io corro e basta. Non sono buona nemmeno per combattere.

Sono quasi vicina. Il mio fratellino sta ululando. Ha già percepito la mia presenza. Per fortuna sono in forma di lupo e riesco captare i loro pensieri e agire di conseguenza. È piacevole non sentire più le menti dell'altro branco, soprattutto la sua. Era una vera tortura dover sentire il suo amore per lei e la pietà che provava per me. Almeno respirerò un po', certo sempre se lui mi accetta.

Il problema vero e proprio però, sono i succhiasangue. Non posso leggere nelle loro menti, ma uno di loro è in grado di farlo. Anche se Black mi accettasse, la mia presenza non sarebbe gradita da loro in particolar modo da Bella. Se lei dirà che non mi vuole là vicino, Jake l'asseconderebbe. Neanche avesse avuto l'imprinting con quella ragazza.

Ho paura, paura di essere respinta. È buffo dovrei esserci abituata oramai. Ma non è così. Fa sempre male e ogni volta il dolore aumenta.

 

Per l'ultima riga di questo capitolo ci ho messo un po'. Infatti non mi convince molto. Avevo diverse idee per esprimere la paura di LEAH, ma non riuscivo a svilupparle bene e mi sembravano cozzare con altre frasi che avevo messo sempre qua. Vedrò di inserirle in un secondo momento.


	25. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 6) Nuovo branco

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 6)

Nuovo branco

 

Jacob alla fine mi ha accettata. Non che la cosa lo faccia felice. Povero Seth, nemmeno lui è felicissimo della situazione, come Edward e le altre sanguisughe. Temono possa combinare qualcosa soprattutto il marito di Bella. Dovrò stare molto attenta, nessun passo falso. Non posso dare l'oro torto pero, e mio fratello è stato fin troppo chiaro: 'rovini sempre tutto'. Già, in questo sono bravissima. Bene Leah, hai trovato un'altra cosa in cui sei brava. Sorridi stupida ragazza. Alla fine si sono sentiti anche un po' in colpa. Non volevo questo. Devo nascondere meglio i miei sentimenti. Però mi da fastidio che si sentano in colpa nei confronti dei Cullen e di Bella per avermi accettata. Quella stupida ragazza ha paura di me, non dei vampiri. Ha detto al mio nuovo alfa che io non la riesco a capire. Ma cosa c'è da capire. Vuole diventare un vampiro, un essere innaturale che si nutre della linfa vitale delle sue vittime... come posso comprendere una cosa così schifosa. Ha già cominciato a nutrirsi di sangue per via della creatura che porta in grembo e non lo trova neanche disgustoso.

Ma Jake su tre cose si è sbagliato: non è vero che lui non mi piace. Conosco Jacob da quando era molto piccolo e anche se per lui ora sono poco più di una conoscente, per me è ancora il mio vecchio amico d'infanzia. Ma questa è una cosa troppo intima da condividere. E si sbaglia anche sulla questione di Bella. Ammiro il suo coraggio di voler portare avanti la gravidanza. So che lo fa per il bambino. Forse avrei fatto lo stesso anch'io per mio figlio...

Ma soprattutto non ho cambiato branco solo per me stessa, lo fatto anche per mio fratello. Amo Seth, proprio come amo Sam e mia madre. Povera mamma. Le ho lasciato un biglietto per spiegarle grosso modo la situazione. Alla fine è andata a riferire tutto agli anziani, compreso Sam. Quando ho sentito il suo ululato, il tono che ha usato. Non sembrava arrabbiato ma triste. È stato straziante sentire la sua voce anche se era in forma di lupo. Mi sarei messa a piangere ma per fortuna mi sono trattenuta. Non devono vedermi debole, nessuno deve vedermi così. Non voglio essere compatita o umiliata, non di nuovo.

 

*****

 

È passato qualche giorno da quando mi sono unita al branco. Le cose vanno un po' meglio con Jake e Seth. Io non do fastidio a loro e loro non danno fastidio a me. Sam non è stato fermo in questo periodo. Ha provato a convincere mio fratello e me a tornare. Non è venuto lui di persona. Forse non si fidava a lasciare la riserva o meglio Emily, la sua Emily da sola. 'È così che troviamo la nostra anima gemella'. Mi vengono in mente le sue parole e il tono della sua voce, quasi a giustificare la fine del nostro rapporto: c'era un motivo per cui ti ho lasciata Leah. Ha volte mi chiedo perché se Emily è sempre stata destinata a lui, non si sia innamorato prima di lei. La conosceva da molto tempo, da prima che ci mettessimo insieme.

Quel vigliacco ha ordinato a Jared di dire che sentiva la mia mancanza e di usare anche il soprannome che lui mi aveva dato quando eravamo ancora una coppia, pur di convincermi a tornare nel vecchio branco. Gli mancavo, bugiardo schifoso. Ha solo paura di essere in inferiorità numerica e forse teme che altri si possano unire al branco di Jacob, come Embry o Quil. No, lui no. Ha avuto l'imprinting con una bambina, la nipote di mia cugina. Chissà quante delle ragazze Young devono ancora incontrare il loro ragazzo lupo. L'unica -difettosa- in famiglia sono io. O forse semplicemente ho il cognome sbagliato. Sospiro, per quanto si possa sospirare in forma di lupo, e infilo la zampa sopra una spina per la cattiveria che ho appena pensato. Clearwater è il cognome di papà.

Spero solo che decisione di lasciare il branco per unirmi a quello di Jacob non crei problemi alla mamma. So che vuole che torniamo. Amo mia madre, ma so che non possiamo tornare... non io almeno.

 

 

Quando ho riletto il capitolo in cui LEAH entra nel branco di Jacob, ho riprovato rabbia. Jacob comprende che per lei è stata dura nel branco, ma le rinfaccia anche di averci messo del suo. Il problema è che sembra che sia solo lei a dover andare incontro alle persone, a capire. Non mi pare leggendo il libro di aver visto un simile sforzo da parte degli altri personaggi (lo stesso Jacob nel medesimo capitolo ammette di non aver fatto nessuno sforzo di comprendere e capire, come gli altri, quindi che stia e stiano un po' zitti). LEAH soffre ed è sensibilissima (e ritornerò sempre sull'argomento, sono logorroica), gli altri no. E se anche succede che uno di loro sta male, è solo per poco e c'è sempre qualcuno vicino pronto a consolarlo come è successo a Bella con Jacob.

Insomma io tutto l'egoismo di LEAH, la sua “cattiveria” proprio non riesco a vederla, come fatico a vedere le cose buone degli altri personaggi. Anche se in una pagina sembrano provare empatia verso LEAH, subito dopo c'è un'altra pagina che ti fa capire il contrario. Al solito chiedo scusa per la confusione.

P.S. non ho mai pensato che LEAH non comprendesse il fatto che Bella si stava sacrificando per dare alla luce Renesmee. Non avrebbe senso e non credo nemmeno che odi quella bambina. Non ama la sua parte vampira. E per quanto riguarda la parte in questo capito su Emily e Sam, dubito che quest'ultimo non conoscesse già la cugina di secondo grado di LEAH. Anche perché lui è parente alla lontana della Clearwater grazie a Sue. Ho pensato che in qualche modo si vedessero.

Il discorso elettorale su Vota LEAH è più lungo del capitolo alla fine. Baci, baci...esagero sempre, ma le poche persone che mi conoscono all'interno del sito sanno il perché.


	26. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 7) Orgoglio

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 7)

Orgoglio

 

“No, la loro roba se la possono tenere”.

“Sei ingiusta Leah e anche ingrata. Non erano obbligati e poi potevano darci degli stracci e invece ci regalano i loro vestiti per darli a noi, pur sapendo che potrebbero finire a brandelli”.

“Ti lasci comprare facilmente fratellino”.

 

Seth prova a farmi una linguaccia ma la trasformazione in lupo lo fa solo sbavare di più rendendolo ridicolo.

 

“Leah ti prego metti da parte l'orgoglio, almeno per questa volta”.

“Forse io sono troppo orgogliosa, ma tu non è hai nemmeno un briciolo. Continui ad umiliarti per loro, per lei”.

“Io non mi umilio per nessuno”.

“No, davvero? Ho letto nella tua mente, ho visto tutta la scena con i tuoi occhi. Sei arrossito e hai abbassato lo sguardo quando Edward ti ha proposto di prendere e favorire come più ti aggrada...”

“Più ci aggrada, plurale. Poteva non includerti visto che li odi. E invece come puoi vedere loro vanno oltre il tuo rancore. Sono molto generosi ed è un vero peccato che tu non te ne renda conto”.

“Oh commovente il tuo discorso -elettorale-, ma sulla generosità e bontà dei Cullen ho qualche dubbio. Per il dottore vampiro noi siamo solo cavie da laboratorio... e poi mettere un vestito una volta o due è solo uno schiaffo alla miseria”.

 

Faccio in modo che l'ultimo pensiero arrivi dritto nella mente del succhiasangue telepatico. E questo non piace al vampiro in questione visto il sibilo che sento in lontananza. Suono che avvertono anche Jake e mio fratello. Povero Seth, si vergogna di avere in famiglia una ragazza sgarbata e ignorante.

 

“Il dottor Cullen si è scusato per aver studiato il mio DNA senza chiedere il mio permesso, ma io non mi sono sentito offeso ne tantomeno usato. È solo un uomo bramoso di conoscenza. Ma concordo con te sul fatto che alcuni membri della sua famiglia hanno strane manie...”

“Capricci vorrai dire. I tuoi padroni sono...”

“Adesso esageri Leah”.

“Se non stanno così le cose, allora perché hai abbassato la testa in presenza di Edward. Sembravi un cagnolino bastonato, il loro cane quando ti hanno offerto di prendere...”

“Ora basta. Jacob non sapeva bene cosa dire e i Cullen sono generosi Leah. Solo tu sembri non capire questa cosa”.

 

Guardo con rammarico il mio fratellino.

 

“Possibile che sono l'unica a vedere che ci stanno facendo un'elemosina?”

“Non è così Leah. Non vogliono offenderci in alcun modo”.

“E come fai ad esserne così sicuro eccelso alfa? Fino a qualche giorno fa eravamo solo i cani rognosi della riserva a detta della nana da giardino vampira”.

“E loro per noi erano solo i succhisangue o le sanguisughe”.

“È ancora così”.

“Non per me sorellina”.

“È un discorso da grandi questo, non intrufolarti”.

“Leah, so che questa non è un'elemosina, vogliono solo rendersi utili. Noi aiutiamo loro e loro aiutano noi. È solo questo Leah. Non stanno cercando di umiliarci. O forse c'è qualcos'altro Leah”.

“Non voglio avere debiti con quelle cose...”

“Vampiri sore...”

“Non ora Seth”.

“Io volevo solo...”

“Non ora Seth e tu Leah, sai perfettamente che il loro aiuto è completamente gratuito. No è qualcos'altro... hai parlato di umiliazione prima e hai ragione. Mi sono umiliato venendo qua, proprio come hai fatto tu. So quanto ti pesa questo gesto e te ne sono grato...”

“Si, come nooo”.

“Non ti sopporto, ma ti sono grato per esserti unita a tuo fratello e a me. Sam ha tre membri in meno nel suo di branco ora e questo vuol dire che non attaccherà così presto e noi abbiamo il tempo per organizzare una difesa... però Leah ho l'impressione che ci sia qualcos'altro. Non riesco a leggere bene nella tua mente perché mi nascondi delle cose, ma ho capito che c'è un altro motivo che ti spinge a non accettare l'aiuto dei vampiri”.

 

Fremo leggermente e prima che possa intuire qualcosa riprendo a fare la ronda infischiandomene del richiamo di Jacob. È troppo complicato spiegare i reali motivi per cui non accetto la generosità... presunta generosità dei Cullen.

 

 

Lo dirò fino alla nausea, la vostra... non vedo LEAH egoista e ingrata (non riesco a vedere una LEAH che butta gli abiti dei Cullen nel fiume: sarebbe uno spreco e una cattiveria nei confronti delle persone ai quali i vampiri volevano destinarli prima di Black & Co.). È un personaggio profondo che la Meyer a mio avviso non ha costruito bene (e costruito poco). Ora sono io a peccare di superbia, ma sono stufa quando leggo la saga e la guida di vedere come viene dipinta lei e gli altri. Tutti sono buoni, tutti sono generosi, amabili... tranne LEAH. Vedo sempre questo paragone. Nel 2010 la scrittrice aveva rilasciato un intervista in cui diceva che nessuno capiva il dolore di LEAH anche se lo sentivano (sono sordi come mia madre... no, lei è finta sorda), che la faccenda di Sam ed Emily era terribile, ma nel 2011 con la guida mi è sembrato di vedere una certa giustificazione dell'imprinting leggendo la parte riguardante quei due... mi sono sentita presa in giro...

Meglio chiudere il discorso elettorale “Vota LEAH” anche perché non riesco mai ad esprimere bene quello che sento. Chiedo scusa non volevo essere offensiva...


	27. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 8) Autolesionismo

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 8)

Autolesionismo

 

Fare la ronda con Jacob non è così male. Nonostante si sia ammorbidito nei confronti dei succhiasangue arrivando a usare i loro abiti e mangiare quello che offrono. Non è così tremendo ed è meglio correre con lui piuttosto che con mio fratello. Quello sciocco ragazzino. Voleva diventare amico dei vampiri e c'è riuscito. E ogni giorno il rapporto con loro diventa sempre più saldo. Il problema che questo lo allontana sempre di più da me.

Se solo Jacob non pensasse in continuazione a Bella, alla sua sofferenza. Povero Jake l'amore per lei è così forte, più forte anche della sua amarezza. Lo capisco, ma non è giusto che soffra così tanto e non è nemmeno giusto che lei lo faccia stare così male. Quella ragazza non si rende conto del dolore che provoca a Black. Ma anche lui ci mette del suo. Non riesce a stare lontano dalla figlia dell'Ispettore Swan. Non è riuscito ad averla come compagna e tenda di tenerla legata in qualche modo a se come amica. Ma così facendo si fa solo del male.

Quello stupido, ogni volta che lei schiocca le dita lui va subito al suo cospetto. E quando ritorna sta peggio della penultima volta che la vista. L'unica magra consolazione che Jacob ha è che la sua presenza fa star male Edward. Quel succhiasangue fatica a sopportare il rapporto che c'è tra loro: 'Tu mi completi...'. A me tutta questa faccenda mi fa solo infuriare. E mi fa anche schifo. Alla fine la cara, dolce, amabile Isabella Swan fa soffrire anche suo marito. Come si può giocare così con i sentimenti altrui? E pensare che papà voleva che diventassimo amiche. Bleah!!

Jake si sente anche in colpa nei suoi confronti. Ma da quel poco che ho -visto- nella mente di Jacob, è lei che ha colpa. Lo ha persino ammesso. Doveva comportarsi in maniera diversa dato che aveva già deciso di stare solo e soltanto con Edward e che non avrebbe amato nessun altro all'infuori di quel vampiro. Ma non lo ha fatto. Ha illuso Black fino alla fine e continua a illuderlo.

L'unica cosa che può spezzare il legame che si è creato tra Jake e Bella è la creatura che quest'ultima porta in grembo. Se è davvero così pericolosa per la madre come ha accennato Edward, Jacob farà di tutto per ucciderla quando verrà alla luce...

e questo scatenerà una guerra tra loro e noi.


	28. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 9) Piccoli discorsi “tra amici”

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 9)

Piccoli discorsi “tra amici”

 

“Che cos'hai?”

“Niente”.

“È per quello che ho detto, pensato prima? Sull'imprinting e tutto il resto? Non volevo riaprire vecchie ferite”.

“Lascia stare”.

“Mi dispiace Leah”.

“Non hai fatto nulla”.

“Si invece. Non voglio avere l'imprinting. Non lo mai voluto quel tipo di amore. Non so nemmeno se si può chiamare così...”

“È il modo in cui si innamorano i mutaforma”.

“Ma non ha nulla a che fare con l'amore umano. Come quello che io provo per Bella, come quello che Sam provava per te...”

“Preferirei non parlarne”.

“Va bene, ma ti devo lo stesso delle scuse. Il lupo ha scelto Emily, non Sam”.

“È buffo sentirti parlare così”.

“Lo so. Non abbiamo fatto altro che ripeterti che loro erano anime gemelle...”

“Lo sono”.

“Solo per metà”.

“Finiscila di blaterare, cambierai idea quando avrai l'imprinting”.

“Devo ripetermi?”

“Cambierai idea Jake, quando arriverà cambierai idea”.

“Perché invece non cambiamo discorso noi? La caccia non è stata così tremenda dopotutto”.

“No, e ti ringrazio. Se non mi avessi aiutato collegandoti con la mia mente non sarei riuscita a farcela”.

“Devi imparare a lasciarti andare all'istinto della bestia”.

“Un po' come l'imprinting. Che schifo”.

 

Jacob mi morde amichevolmente un orecchio.

 

“Dobbiamo pensare a un piano per aiutare i Cullen. Devono cacciare e rifornirsi di sangue umano per Bella”.

“Bleah!!”

“Lo comprerà. Non sapevo si potesse fare”.

“Non si può. Non è legale”.

“Ma se lui mi ha detto...”

“Sveglia Jake lo prenderà al Mercato Nero. Legalmente non si può fare”.

 

Questa volta mi da una zampata in pieno muso. Ma non mi fa male.

 

“Grazie Leah”.

“Per cosa?”

“Ero giù di morale e sei riuscita ad alleviare un po' il dolore e la tensione. Grazie”.

“Tu hai fatto lo stesso con me accettandomi”.

“Allora siamo pari?”

“Direi di si, ma non ti libererai di me così facilmente. Dovunque andrò farò sempre parte del tuo branco. Che a te o a mio fratello piaccia oppure no”.

 

Ride per quanto si possa ridere in forma di lupo.

 

“È meglio che vada, non mi fido della vampira psicopatica bionda”.

“Non è così male”.

“Cosa? Da quando ti piace?”

“Non mi piacciono i vampiri, ma riesco a capire il suo punto di vista”.

“Stai scherzando vero?”

“Credi che lei la vuole morta per prendersi il bambino, ma non è così”.

“A me sembra tutto l'opposto vuole che quella cosa viva nonostante stia uccidendo la madre”.

“Prima di tutto è Bella a volere che suo figlio viva. Lei la sta solo aiutando...”

“A morire”.

“A portare avanti la gravidanza. Non è quel mostro che pensi”.

“No davvero? Preferisce la vita del bambino a lei. Sei crudele quanto loro”.

“Molte donne rischiano la vita in gravidanza. Se fosse tuo figlio al posto di quello di Edward cosa...”

“Ora basta, sono al limite ed è meglio per te che vada”.

 

Si allontana. È di nuovo giù di morale grazie a me. Se anche aveva la minima intenzione di tenermi nel branco, ora non mi vorrà più. Alla prima occasione mi ordinerà di ritornare a La Push. Spero che non lo faccia. Non c'è la farei, non di nuovo.

 

 

Da come parla Jacob nell'ultimo libro sembra che capisca che l'imprinting è la scelta del lupo, ma non dell'uomo. Non si capisce se comprende che a LEAH è stato fatto un grave torto. Forse no: 1) perché quando LEAH dice che se era adatta allo scopo poteva essere lei la compagna di Sam lui la zittisce con un “non puoi saperlo” e 2) non si rende conto quanto il ritorno a La Push su suo ordine possa ferirla. Capitolo 16 dell'ultimo libro. L'ultimo discorso si rifà alla conversazione di Jacob e LEAH del medesimo capitolo. Le prime sono inventate di sana pianta come se avessero in un certo senso continuato a parlare.


	29. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 10) umiliazione

Nella saga a detta di Edward LEAH è stata “brutale” (tra virgolette) e informa Jacob che Bella sa che crea dolore ad entrambi. Non so quanto però se ne renda conto visto che le nascondono tutto. E non si capisce nel libro se ne viene a conoscenza dopo la discussione con LEAH.

 

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 10)

umiliazione

 

 

“JACOB, JACOB”.

“Sei stupida o cosa Leah? Non puo sentire il tuo pensiero. È in forma umana ora. Fico però, spero che la facciano guidare anche a me”.

“È successo qualcosa la dentro”.

“Oh andiamo!! Cosa vuoi che sia successo”.

“Jacob è scappato, stava male, piangeva”.

“Smettila non farla più drammatica di quello che è realmente”.

“Ma non ti importa nulla di lui? Non è il tuo più caro amico, il tuo super-eroe?”

 

Seth mi ringhia contro. È rimasto male per quello che gli ho appena detto.

 

“Se fosse successo qualcosa di grave a Bella...”

“Bella, di sicuro c'entra lei con la sua fuga”.

“Lei non farebbe mai nulla di male a Jake. Gli vuole molto bene, è il suo più caro amico...”

“Ma non vedi quando ritorna da noi dopo essere stato a casa dei Cullen?”

“Si che vedo, ho gli occhi. Ma non puoi incolpare Bella. Lui sta male perché lei sta male”.

“Non è solo questo Seth e lo sai anche tu”.

“Senti l'unica cosa che so è che Bella non farebbe del male a una mosca. Mi dispiace per Jake, so che soffre. Ma non per questo incolpo lei. Bella non è come...”

 

Come chi fratellino. Come me? Perché è questo che stai pensando. L'unica ragazza cattiva, perfida, capace solo di far soffrire tutti compresi i famigliari sono solo io. Leah la strega, Leah l'arpia, il mostro, la ragazza che ha ucciso suo padre. Una volta mi volevi bene Seth, una volta mi volevano bene tutti.

Sono molto amareggiata per le sue parole, ma la rabbia che ora monta nei confronti dei Cullen e di Bella mi aiuta a non piangere.

 

“Dammi qualche vestito”.

“Cosa?”

“Voglio capire cosa è successo”.

“No che non te li do. Non andrai a sputare il tuo veleno anche da loro”.

“Dammi subito i tuoi vestiti Seth. Non farmelo ripetere ancora”.

“Altrimenti?”

 

C'è dell'ironia nel suo pensiero. Sa perfettamente di essere più forte di me. Devo trovare un compromesso, qualcosa che lo spinga a farlo.

 

“Se tutto andrà per il meglio, Jacob mi caccerà”.

 

La parolina magica. Mio fratello è corso a portarmi una maglietta extra-large e dei pantaloni. Bravo ragazzo.

 

“Ora voltati per favore”.

“Perché se mia sorella e sinceramente non c'è molto da guardare. Fisicamente non sembri una ragazza, ma un maschio un po' effeminato. Non ho ancora capito perché gli altri sbirciassero quando tornavamo umani e ci pensavano anche su. Che stupidi”.

“VOLTATI”.

“Per così poco ti scaldi fin troppo”.

 

Questa roba è troppo larga sembrerò uscita da un circo.

 

“Ora puoi girarti”.

 

È ancora in forma di lupo, ma si trasforma poco dopo solo per dirmi tra le risate...

 

“Sembri uno spaventapasseri”.

 

Mi allontano, ma capisco dal rumore di ossa rotte che mio fratello si è ritrasformato. Sono sicura che non vorrà perdersi nemmeno una frase di quello che mi diranno, soprattutto le loro risate nel vedermi conciata così.

Quando arrivo trovo subito Edward ad aspettarmi. Stranamente non ride, è serio. Probabilmente avrà già capito perché sono lì. Braccia conserte e aria altezzosa. Una cosa che non sopporto dei Cullen è la loro superbia.

 

“Devo parlare con Bella”.

“Puoi dire a me”.

“Davvero?”

“So perché sei venuta Leah e quello che vuoi fare non è giusto”.

“No, davvero”.

“Jacob se ne andato per cercare la sua compagna per la vita. E poi anche tu speri che la trovi affinché non soffra più. Se tutto va bene tornerà presto”.

“Certo che tornerà, ma non perché avrà trovato qualcuna. Tornerà per lei e soffrirà di nuovo se non peggio”.

“Bella non lo sta facendo apposta, sta male...”

“È da quando è venuta a Forks che quella ragazza sta male e fa del male a Jacob e a te”.

“Questo non ti deve riguardare”.

“Sei soltanto un fesso Edward, come Jake”.

“Se non ricordo male solo gli amici più intimi possono chiamarlo così”.

 

Ora ridacchia e comincia a squadrarmi dalla testa ai piedi. Pallone gonfiato.

 

“Oh vuoi dire che tu sei amico intimo di Jacob?”

“Qualcosa del genere”.

“Povero Jacob, com'è caduto in basso”.

 

Il tono di disgusto che uso fa arrabbiare quell'idiota che avanza di qualche passo. Avevo ragione lui e la sua famiglia credono di essere degli dei in terra. E Bella l'eroina delle telenovelas non è da meno.

 

Alla fine riesco a entrare. Su richiesta della stessa Bella. Rosalie dice che lei vuole parlarmi.

 

“Ciao Leah...”

 

È dimagrita drasticamente, sembra uno scheletro. Per un attimo provo pena per lei e rabbia per me per aver pensato questo. Starà anche male ma non può ferire Jacob in quella maniera. È da quando è arrivata a Forks che fa del male a quel ragazzo, la deve smettere.

Dico tutto quello che penso e vedo. Non uso un tono astioso o rancoroso. No sono fredda e... e la ferisco per bene.

 

“Non volevo Leah, non volevo ferirlo così tanto... io non pensavo che soffrisse in questa maniera... io credevo che stesse male per le mie condizioni... io”

“Anche per quelle. Ma la verità sciocca viziata ragazza è che tu non vuoi vedere, perché alla fine te ne FREGHI DI LUI”.

 

Stavolta non mi trattengo ed Edward mi prende per un braccio e mi sbatte fuori casa. È furioso quanto me. Bravo Edward, sai perfettamente quanto Jacob soffrà lo hai visto e sentito, ma tu sei come la tua mogliettina. Un grande menefreghista. Dato che la sua presenza fa bene a lei sorvoli sul suo dolore. Fai schivo quanto Isabella Swan.

 

“Non farti vedere mai più. Jacob sarà informato di questo. Sei una serpe velenosa Leah e per questo che nessuno ti vuole”.

 

Le sue parole mi feriscono ma cerco di non farlo vedere. È già stato terribilmente umiliante venire qua. E provo un immenso disgusto ora soprattutto perché mia madre si sta innamorando dell'Ispettore Swan. Dimenticandosi di papà.

 

 

LEAH andando dai Cullen si umilia e lo fa per Jacob. Per aiutarlo. Ma i succhiasangue, Jake e Seth non lo comprendono. LEAH non è cattiva, non è una serpe velenosa. Ma questo poco importa. Sorvolano su tutto se si tratta di un membro della loro famiglia. E chi ne fa le spese è solo e soltanto LEAH. Per me è lei il personaggio più bello della saga. È generosa e ha spirito di sacrificio.

Mi lascia perplessa il fatto che Edward non ha letto nella mente di Jake come LEAH ha difeso Rosalie dalle parole piuttosto cattive che Jacob ha pronunciato sulla vampira bionda. Alla fine nei confronti della mutaforma sono tutti cechi e sordi.


	30. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 11) conto alla rovescia

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 11)

conto alla rovescia

 

“Jacob sta tornando”.

“Come fai a esserne così sicuro?”

“Ho riconosciuto il rumore dell'auto che guida”.

 

Seth è entusiasta per due motivi: il suo alfa preferito è tornato e io verrò cacciata presto. Non posso e non voglio tornare nel branco di Sam e non posso nemmeno rimanere nella riserva. Avevo in progetto di finire il liceo, andare all'università, fare meditazione... ma ora anche questo piano è sfumato.

 

“Eccolo, vado da lui”.

 

Seth si ferma a pochi metri dalla casa dei Cullen, ben nascosto dalla boscaglia. Sta ascoltando tutta la conversazione di Jacob con Edward. Muove di continuo le zampe, sembra fare i panetti come i gatti quando vengono coccolati. È iper-agitato e questo sembra divertire Edward. Si è preso mio fratello. Tra poco si prenderanno anche mia madre. Dovrei andarmene senza nemmeno aspettare l'ordine di Jacob. Non c'è più niente che mi trattenga qui.

Ma la verità è che spero che Jake sorvoli sopra alla discussione che ho avuto con quella ragazza e mi dia un'altra possibilità. Alla fine sono solo una codarda incapace di affrontare la vita da sola. Incapace di staccarsi dalle persone a me più care.

Decido di non stare lì ad aspettare il verdetto dell'alfa e ricomincio a fare la ronda. Correre sul terreno accidentato mi aiuta a scaricare un po' la tensione. Sarà più facile dopo tenermi tutto dentro ed accettare la sua decisione senza se e senza ma.

Solo a sera inoltrata mi viene riferita la decisione di Jacob. Posso restare a condizione che non mi intrometta più nella sua vita. Seth non è contento, sperava mi mandasse via.

 

“Jake ha detto di continuare a fare la ron...”

 

Mio fratello si blocca di colpo dopo il grido che ha spezzato il silenzio del bosco.

 

“È successo qualcosa a casa Cullen. L'urlo proveniva da lì, CORRI”.

 

Quando arriviamo capiamo subito quello che sta accadendo dentro l'abitazione. Bella sta per partorire. Mi giro appena e cerco di monitorare i movimenti di Paul e Collin. Hanno sostituito Sam e Jared nel fare la guardia.

 

“Collin è appena partito per dare l'allarme”. Dico a Seth. “Tra poco c'è li ritroveremo tutti addosso”.

“E noi sorellina saremo pronti ad accoglierli”.

 

Combattere contro di loro. Battersi con lui. Non so se c'è la farò.

 

“Ehi non ti distrarre Leah”.

“Scusa”.

“Scusa, hai pronunciato quella parola?”

“No fratellino. Lo hai sogn...”

 

Un altro urlo. Bella deve soffrire moltissimo. Mi dispiace per lei. Non amo quella ragazza per come fa soffrire Jake, ma non la -odio- così tanto da augurarle la morte. Probabilmente dopo il parto la trasformeranno. Il solo modo che hanno di farla vivere, se così si può dire. E il solo modo per non vedere Jacob distrutto dal dolore. Speriamo bene.

 

 

Odio per me è una parola grossa riferita a LEAH, prova rabbia questo si, e tanto dolore.


	31. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 12) Renesmee

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 12)

Renesmee

 

Nessun rumore, non si sentiva più niente. Nemmeno le grida di Jacob, dei vampiri e di Bella. Percepivo appena il vagito del piccolo. Alla fine era nato, ma a che prezzo. Sentivo Seth chiamare mentalmente Edward nella speranza di sapere qualcosa, ma niente. Solo alle prime luci dell'alba vediamo Jacob uscire dalla casa dei succhiasangue. È fin troppo felice, fin troppo strano. Il suo sguardo è pieno di gioia, una gioia innaturale. Solo una cosa poteva provocare quel cambiamento. Deglutii appena.

 

“È nata. È una bambina. La più bella del mondo. Assomiglia a suo padre, ma gli occhi sono quelli della mia..., di Bella. Si chiama Renesmee. È la mia anima gemella”.

 

Seth è il primo a trasformarsi per congratularsi con lui. Ora Jacob non soffrirà più. Ma non sono serena. Speravo che lo avesse, ma ora che lo vedo mi rendo conto che non è più lui. È felice che somigli al padre. Che cosa è rimasto del vecchio Jake? Dei suoi affetti? Non c'è più niente nel suo cuore? Soltanto lei? Questa è una delle cose che mi fa rabbrividire della magia mutaforma.

Povero Jake. Diceva di non volerlo, che era una cosa innaturale, ma ora non lo pensa più. No, adesso per lui l'imprinting è l'essenza stessa dell'amore. E tutto il resto è ben poca cosa.

Mio fratello si veste in fretta mettendo tutta la -roba- alla rovescia. Vuole vederla e Jacob è felice di vedere la sua reazione. Prima di allontanarsi però si avvicina a me:

 

“È meglio che non entri, non dopo quello che hai detto a Bella. So perché l'hai fatto e ti ringrazio, ma il tuo atteggiamento ha dato molto fastidio hai vampiri e alla piccola. A quanto pare ha percepito l'astio che provavi nei confronti della madre e non credo ti vorrà mai vedere...”

 

Si trattiene un attimo. Ora sembra imbarazzato. Non far finta che ti importi di me. Ora conta solo lei.

 

“Ti farò chiamare io”.

 

Lo guardo entrare in casa insieme a Seth. Mi giro attorno. Non vedo Edward e nessun altro succhiasangue. Meglio non dovrò sopportare le loro risate 'nessuno vuole una serpe velenosa'. Fremo appena. Di sicuro sono al fianco di Bella. Non ha detto nulla riguardo alle sue condizioni. Ora non gli importa più. Esiste solo quella neonata.

Alla fine riprendo a controllare tutto il perimetro. Sam non si è fatto vedere. Forse spera che si occupi Jacob della bambina.

C'è una cosa buona però. Sam non potrà più avere un motivo per attaccare i Cullen. Nessun conflitto, nessuno che si farà male o peggio. Nessuno. Sorridi Leah. Sei odiata da tutti persino da una neonata, ma almeno la tua famiglia e le persone a cui vuoi bene sono tutte salve. Mi secca solo che il merito sia di una creatura metà umana e metà vampira. Che schifo.


	32. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 13) rifiuti, invidie e rimpianti

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 13)

rifiuti, invidie e rimpianti

 

Non mi avvicino più di tanto alla casa dei succhiasangue. Da quando Jacob ha avuto l'imprinting con la mezza vampira sono tollerata ancora meno. La bambina non mi sopporta, detesta la mia presenza e quello stupido non la lascia da sola neanche un secondo. La lasciata solo una volta per informare Sam su quanto era accaduto. Era ritornato insieme a lui per discutere con Carlisle e incontrare la piccola. Sia lui che Sam hanno rinnovato il patto. Ora ci sono due alfa e due branchi. La tentazione di vederlo era forte, ma alla fine ho resistito e sono stata lontana il più possibile.

Anche se non c'è più pericolo continuo a controllare il perimetro. Mi fermo solo per informare Jacob. Ma con lui c'è sempre lei. Non vuole che mi avvicini troppo al suo Jacob. Non posso neanche chiamarlo Jake. Tollera solo che mi rivolga a lui con il termine -alfa-. Non mi stupirei se un giorno gli ordinasse di mandarmi via. E lui non potrà fare a meno di accontentarla. Non che gli importi molto. Avevamo legato un po'. Troppo poco. Ma comunque l'imprinting cancella ogni legame precedente. La cosa strana è che sembra quasi che la piccola sapesse che erano destinati a stare insieme già nel grembo materno. O forse sentiva che sua madre era felice di avere Jacob vicino e di rimando anche lei lo voleva.

In lontananza sento le loro risate. Su tutte quella di Seth. Mio fratello è il benvenuto. Gioca sempre con la piccola. Non ho più diritti su di lui e nemmeno su mia madre. Ora è la compagna ufficiale di Charlie Swan. Jacob si è trasformato di fronte a quell'uomo. Lo ha fatto perché non voleva che i Cullen se ne andassero portandosi via Renesmee per non dover affrontare quell'uomo e rivelare il loro segreto. E lui ha intuito che la figlia non è più una creatura di questa terra. Presto mia mamma diventerà una vice-madre per Bella e la nonna di sua figlia. Li detesto e li invidio allo stesso tempo. Isabella nonostante ora sia una vampira ha avuto la fortuna di diventare madre. Alcune volte, quando Jacob arriva con la piccola in braccio, mi verrebbe voglia di trasformarmi e cullarla un po' dimenticando che per qualche secondo che cosa è veramente. Proprio come fa Rosalie. La bambina gli è molto affezionata. Si è occupata di lei insieme a Jacob quando Bella doveva abituarsi alla sua nuova -vita-.

Isabella Swan non è stata affatto contenta dell'imprinting di Jacob. Quanto si è arrabbiata quel giorno. Stava per attaccare Jake quando mio fratello le è saltato addosso per difenderlo e lei lo ha scaraventato contro un albero. Rompendoli spalla e clavicola. Ho cercato di fargli una carezza con il muso, ma Seth la rifiutata. Si vergognava troppo di far vedere che sentiva male. Il gesto di mio fratello ha fatto sorridere Edward. Schifoso succhiasangue. Ha persino chiesto scusa a Seth per non essere intervenuto prima. Voleva forse punire Jacob? Oppure sperava che intervenissi io e che la sua Bella mi spezzasse l'osso del collo? Avrebbero festeggiato, tutti quanti.

Emetto un verso gutturale mentre la mia mente è pervasa da pensieri cattivi: 'un applauso a Bella che finalmente ha liberato Forks e La Push dalla presenza della serpe velenosa'.

Alla fine Bella è stata costretta ad accettare. È ipocrita esattamente come Billy Black. So perfettamente che adora la coppia Emily/Sam. Va bene se è un estraneo ad essere scelto dal mutaforma, ma non un membro della sua famiglia.

 

Capitoli sempre più corti. Sarà anche una mezza vampira, ma è sempre una bambina. E non credo che a LEAH sia del tutto indifferente. Non avrebbe senso per il personaggio. Parlo come se lei esistesse veramente. Ma come ho già scritto altre volte LEAH è sensibile, buona e molto sofferente. Il dolore cambia le persone, ma non la loro “anima”. Se qualcuno a qualche dubbio su alcune cose che ho messo mi scriva pure e io risponderò.


	33. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 14) non ho bisogno di nessuno

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 14)

non ho bisogno di nessuno

 

Al nuovo branco di La Push si sono uniti Embry e Quil. Sam non ha avuto nulla da ridire a riguardo. Oramai lui e il suo branco sono in pace con i Cullen. Il patto resiste ancora ma è questione di poco. Presto i vampiri verranno anche alla riserva e l'accordo con gli antenati non avrà più motivo di esistere. E tutto questo grazie a Renesmee. Sono tutti molto felici dei cambiamenti avvenuti, ma non io. E per questo sono criticata: dagli anziani, da mio fratello e persino da mia madre. Non riesco a essere serena. Se davvero era questa la fine potevo anche non diventare una ragaz..., un mostro. Non hanno mai avuto bisogno di me nelle loro file.

E papà sarebbe ancora vivo. Il destino come lo chiama Billy Black si è preso la sua vita e per cosa alla fine.

Da lontano riesco a sentire le loro risate: Seth, Quil ed Embry. Non lasciano quasi mai Jacob e la mezza vampira. E io li lascio là. Non mi va di sentire le loro lamentele. Sono l'alfa in seconda, ma so che preferiscono stare con il loro miglior amico piuttosto che stare con me a fare la ronda. Mia madre mi rimprovera per questo perché sono sempre da sola.

È triste, perché anche se sarò una delle damigelle di mia cugina non sono più riuscita a ricucire il rapporto. Una volta o persino detto alla mamma che era lei che doveva farlo dopo tutto. È rimasta male. Da quando Sam mi ha lasciata lei è stata molto più vicina a Emily. Capisce di più mia cugina per questo è dalla sua parte. Vorrei che ogni tanto si mettesse, si mettessero tutti nei miei panni. E invece sono solo io quella che deve farlo. Sono stanca. Ho perso troppo e il mio cuore è stato spezzato non una ma tante volte. Spero che Jacob mi dia il permesso di andarmene. Non ha più senso rimanere qua.

Alla fine arriva tutto il primo branco e le loro compagne, gli anziani, mia madre e Charlie. Ogni mese festeggiano la crescita della bambina. Lo fanno per sdrammatizzare il fatto che la piccola cresce a un ritmo vertiginoso: 6 mesi in uno. Sono tutti preoccupati e non vogliono fare star male Nessy. È riuscita a conquistare l'affetto di tutti. Anche quello di mia madre. È la sua nipotina. Ma forse è meglio così. Io non sono più capace di amare quindi è ridicolo che me la prenda così tanto.

 

E si sono molto melodrammatica. Nella saga sono tutti felici per i cambiamenti tranne LEAH. Ma non riesco a darle torto. Lei è l'unica a cui è stato tolto tutto e senza giusta causa per darlo ad altri sempre senza giusta causa. E per quanto riguarda Renesmee sembra avere, anche a detta di Eleazar, ha un potere che la rende irresistibile a tutti, o quasi.


	34. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 15) Irina

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 15)

Irina

 

 

“Quil, Embry, dove siete? Maledizione c'è un succhiasangue nei dintorni”.

 

Perfetto nessuno di loro mi risponde. Devono essere tutti in forma umana. Oppure se ne fregano. Razza di idioti, al mondo non ci sono solo i Cullen e da quando i due branchi sono in pace con loro non fanno più le ronde. Non fanno più niente. Ho provato anche a chiamare Jacob, ma mi sta ignorando volutamente. È con Renesmee. È sempre con lei. Forse dovrei provare a contattare Edward, ma non mi prenderebbe sul serio. E poi sono troppo lontana. Dovrò cavarmela da sola. Magari questa è la volta buona per andarmene davvero. Non nel modo in cui avevo previsto però.

Alla fine riesco a individuarlo. È nelle vicinanze di uno strapiombo. Nonostante il cielo coperto la sua pelle sembra irradiare luce. Persino un umano guardandola capirebbe subito che si tratta di una creatura sovrannaturale.

Arrivo fin quasi al crinale della montagna e mi ritrovo faccia a faccia con lui. No, lei.

Non è molto alta, direi un 1,60 all'incirca. Forse meno. I capelli sono lisci e non molto lunghi; di un biondo chiarissimo tanto che sembra platino. La pelle ha la tonalità del marmo. Ed è perfetta. Nessun segno, non come quelli di Jasper. Ma sono gli occhi a incuruosirmi maggiormente. Dorati come quelli dei Cullen. Ma non è nemmeno quello che mi colpisce. No, è la luce che essi irradiano. Un bagliore pieno di rabbia e frustrazione.

Dovrei attaccarla, ma non lo faccio. Mi limito a guardarla mentre lei fa la stessa cosa. Sa esattamente che cosa sono.

Prima di sparire serra le labbra e i pugni. È furente, solo gli occhi, la loro luce, tradiscono tutto il dolore che sente in questo momento.

Dopo qualche minuto mi rendo conto di chi sia. Irina Denali. L'avevo vista nella mente di Seth un giorno mentre confabulava mentalmente con Jake. Quel ragazzino trovava tutto quel discorso divertente. Gli auguro di non soffrire mai per amore. Ma tanto prima o poi arriva l'imprinting a sistemare ogni cosa, e a peggiorarne altre.

Alla fine sento Jacob chiamare tutti quelli del suo branco. Mi affretto e riesco a raggiungerli facilmente.

 

“Dove sei stata?”

 

Il tono di Seth è di rimprovero. Gli rispondo che stavo facendo la ronda.

 

“Non hai sentito la presenza del succhiasangue?”

“No. E tu fratellino? Non hai sentito nessuno?”

 

Ringhia per il tono ironico che ho appena usato. Tra tutti noi è quello con il senso dell'udito più sviluppato.

Quando ritorno a casa insieme a mio fratello per prendere qualche indumento non racconto a nessuno dell'incontro con la vampira. E mia madre mi fa una bella ramanzina:

 

“Ora che c'è pace tra i mutaforma e i Cullen non c'è più bisogno di tornare conciata in questo modo. Dove sei stata per ferirti così? Jacob lo sa? Tesoro non troverai mai nessuno se non la smetti con questa vita”.

 

Mi sta prendendo in giro? Non posso smettere con questa vita, non se ci sono vampiri in giro. E non posso mettermi con qualcuno. Perché nessuno riesce a capire che io amo Sam maledizione. Giusto, dimentico che lui ed Emily sono anime gemelle. Sono io quella in più. Lo sono dall'inizio della mia storia con lui.

 

“Seth ha fame”.

“Non cambiare discor...”

“Mio fratello ha fame”.

 

Per fortuna lo stomaco di Seth brontola per bene. Ma mia madre vuole che prima si dia una bella rinfrescata. Torna 5 minuti dopo ancora bagnato e informa mia madre che una del clan Denali è stata vista da Bella, ma non è riuscita a parlare con lei. Quello sciocco ridacchia quando parla di come è stato ucciso il fidanzato della vampira da uno di loro. Quel vampiro voleva uccidere Bella e la vampira c'è l'aveva con loro per quel motivo. Mi alzo senza nemmeno finire di mangiare. Metto tutto nel piatto di mio fratello. Lavo le stoviglie che ho usato e sistemo la cucina prima di andare in camera mia. Sento solo mia madre sospirare. Alla fine mi raggiunge.

 

“Voleva uccidere Bella tesoro. Quel vampiro voleva farle del male. Non puoi essere così ingiusta”.

 

Ingiusta. Credi che voglia la morte di qualcuno? Credi che goda di questo? Non ho mai augurato la morte a Bella. Solo una volta quando temevo che Seth sarebbe morto per lei a causa della separazione di Jacob dal branco. Solo quella volta ho avuto un pensiero omicida.

No mamma. Quello che non tollero è la sofferenza che la presenza di quella ragazza ha causato. Mi domando se in qualche modo i vampiri hanno chiesto scusa alla Denali. No, non credo proprio. Dopo tutto Isabella Swan è viva. Conta solo questo. E quello che ha detto Edward a riguardo durante la cerimonia la dice lunga su quanto gli importi del dolore degli altri: 'Ogni matrimonio ha i suoi drammi'. Il tono ironico che aveva usato. Anche se non ero presente, l'ho visto nella mente di mio fratello qualche giorno dopo. E ho visto l'espressione di sua moglie. Come se il dolore di quella vampira non fosse così importante. Che schifo.

Esco dalla mia camera e preparo anche la sacca di Seth. Alla fine ringrazio mia madre e usciamo nuovamente per raggiungere il territorio dei Cullen. Da lontano sento mamma che ci saluta e ci chiede di venire ancora a trovarla. Abbiamo ricominciato a vederla dopo la pace tra i due branchi. Viene più spesso Seth su consiglio di Jacob. Io molto meno. La penultima volta avevo sentito chiaramente l'odore della madre di Emily. Quella donna sarà contenta di sapere che mi sto allontanando.

 

 

Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Nessuno sembra aver sentito la presenza di Irina nella saga, nemmeno Jacob o altri mutaforma. Vengono a sapere di lei solo tramite Bella, l'unica che l'ha intravista. Per questo ho voluto mettere questo capitolo. Non solo perché mi sembra impossibile che nessuno di loro sia riuscito a percepire la scia vampirica, ma anche perché Irina e LEAH hanno molte affinità.

Per quanto riguarda la madre di Emily ho pensato che dopo l'incidente della figlia sia cambiata drasticamente nei confronti di LEAH.


	35. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 16) pericolo imminente

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 16)

pericolo imminente

 

È passato qualche giorno da quando Alice ha avuto la visione di un esercito di vampiri che avanzava nella foresta. Adesso siamo tutti all'erta, anche il branco di Sam. L'ho rivisto sia forma umana che in forma di lupo. Non è stato semplice, ma sono riuscita a controllarmi. Non voglio essere compatita o derisa. Almeno non ho sentito i suoi pensieri. Almeno quello.

I ragazzi non sono felici. Erano contenti di correre da umani o da lupi senza pensieri. Ora invece si stanno preparando per un imminente attacco. Persino Jacob e quasi sempre in forma di lupo. Qualche volta partecipo alle sessioni di allenamento se così si possono chiamare. Ma il mio compito principale rimane quello di perlustrare il territorio. Ora devo anche pattugliare anche quello dei Quileute. Per me non è un problema. Sono abbastanza veloce da tenere d'occhio entrambi.

Evito però di avvicinarmi alla tana. Ho saputo che le ragazze lupo sono state allontanate. Non vogliono che succeda loro nulla di male. Sono fortunate ad avere qualcuno che le ami e le protegga.

So che domani arriveranno i primi succhiasangue invitati dai Cullen. Appartengono al clan Denali, i famigliari di Irina. Loro non bevono sangue umano, ma solo quello animale. Sam però si fida poco e ha preferito allontanare le ragazze. Anche se Emily è il suo imprinting sembra sposato anche con le altre. Renesmee compresa.

Nemmeno Allison, sua madre, ha tutta questa attenzione.

Questa è una delle cose che non amo della magia mutaforma. Tutto le persone che ti circondano non hanno più nessuna importanza nella tua vita, conta solo il soggetto scelto dal lupo, o dal destino. Nonostante questa cosa mi faccia schifo lo vorrei tanto per non stare più così male.

L'allontanamento dal suo branco mi ha aiutato, ma solo un po'. Lui è ancora nel mio cuore purtroppo e temo lo sarà per sempre.

 

*****

 

Alla fine i Denali sono arrivati e sono subito stati conquistati da Renesmee. Quella bambina è una calamita. Attrae tutti. Ha stregato anche mia madre e mio fratello. Per lei è una nipote soprattutto ora che fa coppia fissa con il nonno della piccola. E Seth la considera come una sorella minore. Ha stregato tutti proprio come sua madre. Se non avessi ucciso papà quelle due si sarebbero prese anche lui.

Mi allontano. Il puzzo di vampiro mescolato alla situazione melensa che si è venuta a creare sono un mix intollerabile per me.

Sento Edward bofonchiare qualcosa. Parla di me a Jacob. Quel coso è arrabbiato con me perché mi sono avvicinata alla loro dimora. E cosa dovevo fare secondo lui? Ho sentito il loro nauseante profumo e sono corsa. Potevano essere i loro amici o qualcun altro. Oppure è irato perché trovo tutti loro disgustosi? Lo siete. Siete disposti a sacrificare la vita dei vostri amici succhiasangue per una sola di voi? Quanta generosità in questa scelta.

È meglio lasciar cadere il discorso. Tanto non serve a nulla. Non vedo l'ora che tutta questa faccenda finisca per potermene andare definitivamente. Allontanarmi da tutto e tutti.

 

Ciao, spero che questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento.


	36. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 17) sanguisughe

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 17)

sanguisughe

 

Sono arrivati tutti. Prima gli amici di Jasper, poi a poco a poco anche gli altri. Nessuno di loro a gli occhi dorati. Non sono vegetariani e questo vuol dire che andranno a caccia di umani. Deve essere per questo che siamo stati allontanati dal territorio dei Cullen. È rimasto solo Jacob. Non so davvero come faccia a sopportare di stare in mezzo a quelle sanguisughe. Dimenticavo: potere dell'imprinting. Le poche volte che riesco a connettermi con la sua mente vedo tutto il suo disgusto per quello che accade là dentro. E il loro disgusto per lui. Quei mostri pensano di essere degli dei scesi sulla Terra? Sono solo un branco di fighetti. Povero Jacob. E povero Sam. Lui è gli altri ragazzi sono molto nervosi da quando sono stati costretti ad allontanare le loro ragazze dalla riserva. Solo Sam a detta di alcuni ora sembra leggermente più tranquillo. Probabilmente il pensiero che così nessun Volturo potrà nuocere loro lo rassicura un po'.

La cosa che trovo rivoltante è con quale calma i Cullen riescono a gestire tutto quanto. Come se a loro non importasse della vita degli altri. Dopo tutto sono solo persone al di fuori del loro -gruppetto-. Dei perfetti estranei. Perché darsi tanta pena per persone che non conosceranno mai? Per famigliari che si dispereranno per la scomparsa o la morte dei propri cari? In fin dei conti sono qui per Renesmee. E il minimo che possono fare e dare loro i mezzi per andare a caccia.

Noi dovremmo difendere gli umani da loro e invece non facciamo che alleanze su alleanze con quei mostri. E poco importa se si stanno trasformando altri Quileute, anche se sono dei ragazzini come mio fratello. Anche se rovineranno le loro vite e quella degli altri. Dopo tutto si fa questo sacrificio per una sola persona.

 

LEAH non ci sta ad avere altri succhisangue tra i piedi, ma la rabbia che prova non è una cosa così, come l'antipatia che ti scatta per qualcuno senza alcun motivo. No, è qualcosa di più profondo ed è dettata dalla sua sensibilità. Che nessuno vede... vota LEAH, vota LEAH, vota LEAH....


	37. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 18) Vigilia

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 18)

Vigilia

 

 

Mamma sta allestendo un vero e proprio banchetto per domani. Sembra allegra. Devo sforzarmi di non rovinare anche questo Natale. Spero di riuscire a sopportare la visione di Emily e Sam mentre si scambiano tenerezze. Ma soprattutto spero che Jacob ed Edward si facciano gli affari propri e siano troppo occupati con le loro relative compagne per leggere nella mia mente. Per Jake non è un problema. L'imprinting inibisce i sensi e ti fa vedere solo lei. Faccio ancora fatica a digerire che la sua anima gemella sia una mezza vampira, un nemico della nostra razza. A questo punto credo proprio che Billy Black abbia ragione sul mio conto. C'è qualcosa che non va in me.

Sospiro appena per non farmi sentire da mia madre ripensando alle parole -anima gemella-. Credevo che Sam ed io lo fossimo. Ogni volta che ripenso a questo mi aggrappo all'idea che se non mi trasformavo potevo essere io la scelta di Sam. Jacob mi rimprovera quando sente che ancora ci penso. È cambiato ancora dopo l'imprinting. Prima non lo voleva considerandolo un sentimento fittizio. Ora non la pensa più così. Lo vedo nella sua mente, nel suo modo di ragionare. E lo noto anche da come mi guarda. Con pena perché non riesco ad accettare che mia cugina e il mio ex erano destinati a stare insieme dalla nascita.

Sospiro più forte e questa volta lei mi sente.

 

“Tesoro tutto bene?”

“Si, certo”.

 

Mi osserva con la solita espressione, un misto di compassione e tristezza. Perfetto ho già rovinato la Vigilia di Natale a mia madre. Cerco di cambiare discorso ma è lei a prendere la parola.

 

“L'altro ieri sono andata al cimitero a trovare tuo padre. Era da un po' che non andavo. Pensavo di trovare la tomba sporca, l'erbaccia che la faceva da padrona e i fiori oramai secchi. Ma con mia sorpresa non è stato così. Qualcuno se ne è occupato e credo anche di sapere chi sia stato”.

 

Mi accarezza appena la mano infarinata.

 

“Grazie tesoro per esserti sempre presa cura di lui”.

“Ti sbagli mamma non...”

“Leah non fingere con me. So che sei stata tu. Seth anche se ha un grande cuore come te non è tipo da pensare a queste cose e non credo se ne siano occupate altre persone”.

“Dimentichi Emily”.

 

Mia madre sospira appena.

 

“Non è stata lei. In tutta onesta ho chiesto subito a tua cugina, ma mi ha detto di no. Sono stata una sciocca a non pensare subito a te. Avevi un rapporto davvero splendido con tuo padre”.

 

Talmente bello che alla fine l'ho ammazzato. Trattengo a stento le lacrime e cambio discorso.

 

“Come mai non hai chiesto a Emily di aiutarti? Lei è un ottima cuoca”.

“Perché volevo stare un po' da sola con te, proprio come ho fatto con tuo padre. E poi non è vero che tu sei meno brava di lei tesoro”.

 

Giro le spalle a mia madre con la scusa di infornare i panini e nascondere la mia diffidenza. Non riesco a capire dove vuole andare a parare. Da qualche anno il nostro rapporto si è incrinato. Sapevo che la madre di Emily era venuta a trovare sua figlia e deve aver ripetuto per l'ennesima volta a mia madre, che la mia presenza feriva sua figlia, che era meglio se mi allontanavo da La Push. Forse sta semplicemente cercando di dirmi che non posso più restare nella riserva. È una cosa che avevo già in mente di fare dopo il diploma, ma forse me ne andrò prima quando la questione dei succhiasangue italiani si sarà risolta. Non sarà semplice. Noi mutaforma siamo legati da un filo invisibile al territorio. Forse solo l'imprinting lo può spezzare, e poi ho promesso a mia cugina che sarei stata una delle damigelle.

 

“Ho fatto una lunga conversazione con tuo padre tesoro mio e ho riflettuto su molte cose”.

“Non devi preoccuparti mamma ho già deciso di...”

“Ti prego lasciami finire”.

 

Mamma perché non lo dici chiaro è tondo: 'Leah non puoi più rimanere qua'. Senza tanti giri di parole.

 

“Io ti devo delle scuse bambina mia”.

 

La guardo stupefatta e lei sorride appena. Non era questo che mi aspettavo.

 

“Non mi devi niente mamma. Sono io che sono stata odiosa rovinando la vita a tutti”.

“Non hai rovinato la vita di nessuno tesoro. Semmai siamo stai noi a rendere difficile la tua. Io ad esempio nonostante tu sei mia figlia ho sempre dato il mio appoggio incondizionato prima a Emily e poi agli anziani...”

“Era inevitabile mamma. Dopo la morte di papà sei diventata una di loro e con Emily... conoscevi il segreto”.

“Questo non mi giustifica. Eri tu ad avere più bisogno di me. Emily aveva Sam, gli anziani... Anche se ero rimasta l'unica donna della riserva a conoscenza del segreto non dovevo trascurarti. Ho sbagliato”.

“Anch'io ho le mie colpe mamma”.

“No tesoro. La tua rabbia era più che giustificata. E lo è ancora. Ti consideravo solo una ragazzina. Mi ripetevo in continuazione che avresti avuto altre storie dopo la rottura con Sam solo per giustificare la mia decisione di appoggiare lui ed Emily e difenderli”.

“Difenderli?”

“Si. Da te e dalle malelingue. Pensare che potevi parlare male di lei soprattutto dopo il suo incidente è stato il mio più grosso sbaglio. Alla fine sei tu quella che ha subito un umiliazione dopo l'altra. Sono stata davvero stupida. Mi sono comportata come se non ti conoscessi veramente. Perdonami se puoi”.

 

Giro nuovamente le spalle a mia madre. Non deve vedermi piangere.

 

“Tuo padre era arrabbiato con me. Mi rimproverava spesso, perché non riuscivo a starti vicino come meritavi. Sei sempre stata un libro aperto per lui. Diceva che non era giusto nasconderti tutto, ma io non facevo che ripetere che la legge sulla riservatezza non doveva essere infranta. Dicevo questo ma nemmeno io dovevo esserne a conoscenza come Sarah Black e Bella...”

 

Isabella Swan. Ho saputo che il padre di Jacob ha giustificato il comportamento del figlio dicendo al consiglio degli anziani che quella ragazza ha saputo tutto per caso. Che suo figlio le aveva raccontato delle cose ancora prima della sua trasformazione in lupo, che è stato un semplice errore... Leggendo nella mente di Jake però ho capito che anche se non in maniera esplicita dopo essersi unito al branco di Sam, ha fatto capire a quella ragazza che cosa era diventato. L'ho detestato. Lui e gli altri, perché sapevo che se non mi trasformavo non mi avrebbero detto niente continuando a prendermi in giro, rispettando la legge solo quando volevano loro.

 

“Tuo padre aveva ragione su tutto. Anche per quanto riguardava la sua rabbia per l'imprinting di Sam. Diceva che non era giusto che lui lo aveva avuto con Emily e non con te. E anche qui a giustificare il tutto con il destino che aveva scelto tua cugina perché era lei la sua anima gemella. Ma come mi ripeteva sempre tuo padre se non si trasformava si sarebbe sposato con te e sareste stati felici. Diceva che anche voi eravate anime gemelle”.

 

Adesso è lei a piangere.

 

“Non lo avevo capito bambina mia, nemmeno dopo il tuo sfogo il giorno della tua prima trasformazione. La verità è che per me era più semplice stare vicino a Emily, darle il mio appoggio... giustificando tutto. Ma così facendo ti ho umiliata anch'io preferendo lei a te. Mi dispiace tanto di averti lasciata da sola, di non aver fatto nulla per aiutarti a superare quel fardello e gli altri. Non vedevo nemmeno tutti gli sforzi che in realtà facevi e che continui a fare giudicandoti solo una ragazzina capricciosa. Ho sbagliato tutto tesoro mio”.

 

Si ferma a prendere fiato. Ha gli occhi rossi e il viso rigato dalle lacrime.

 

“Forse non riuscirò a ricucire il rapporto, ma voglio che tu sappia che non ho mai smesso di volerti bene. Per questo ti chiedo di non allontanarti troppo dalla riserva. So che non te la senti più di stare qua, ma non sopporterei di essere divisa da te da km e km di distanza. Mi rendo conto che ti sto chiedendo tanto, ma ti prego non allontanarti dalla tua famiglia”.

 

La guardo ora nonostante stia versando lacrime su lacrime proprio come lei. Mi abbraccia forte e io ricambio. Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultimo abbraccio? Troppo visto che non lo ricordo.

Alla fine ritorniamo a pensare al banchetto di domani. Mia madre ha un sorriso dolce e triste allo stesso tempo e non smette di piangere silenziosamente proprio come me.

 

“Tesoro, se non te la senti domani di festeggiare inventerò una scusa. Immagino che per te sarà molto dura vederli assieme. Questo vale anche per il matrimonio di tua cugina. Le parlerò io, sono sicura che capirà”.

“Credo di riuscire a sopportare la loro visione domani e poi bisogna tenere a bada il branco di Jake. E per la questione del matrimonio, l'ho promesso a Emily. Non posso tirarmi indietro. Non posso farle questo”.

“Hai un grande cuore bambina mia proprio come tuo padre. Lui ripeteva spesso dal giorno della tua nascita che eri luminosa. Che emanavi luce”.

 

 

Spero che il capitolo vi piaccia e di non aver fatto un ritratto troppo melodrammatico di Sue. Al solito metto sempre il mio punto di vista sull'amore di Sam per LEAH ed Emily.


	38. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 19) Volturi

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 19)

Volturi

 

Alla fine sono arrivati. All'inizio sembravano solo una nuvola indistinta grigia, nera e bianca per via della neve. Ma dopo qualche minuto si incominciarono a intravedere anche le loro sagome.

Ho pregato perché non venissero. Ho pregato tanto sperando in un errore di valutazione della nana da giardino.

Quella schifosa vampira è scappata portandosi dietro il suo compagno. Jacob era furibondo e quell'idiota di Edward a giustificare il gesto di sua sorella. Quella codarda alla fine ha dimostrato di non tenere alla sua famiglia. E quello stupido vampiro ha fatto un paragone tra loro e noi. La sua famiglia non impone niente, libero arbitrio... Meriterebbe che venisse lasciato da solo. Lui e il suo stupido esercito di sanguisughe. Spera ancora che non si deva combattere, ma da quel poco che ho letto nella mente del mio alfa i vampiri italiani vogliono solo una cosa: il potere; e chi lo brama non si ferma di fronte a niente.

 

Sam ora sta schierando i suoi, ma dato che alcuni di noi non sono più nel suo branco è costretto a comunicare le sue direttive direttamente a Jacob. Sta fremendo. È insieme a noi ma molto probabilmente raggiungerà Renesmee. È troppo difficile per lui stare lontano da lei. Innamorato perso di una bambina. È tutto così assurdo.

Sam mi ha voluta vicino. Avrà paura dei miei colpi di testa. Ma non deve essere preoccupato. A rimetterci sarò soltanto io, non mia cugina. Sospiro e ricomincio a osservare tutto il perimetro.

 

I vampiri sono già in posizione. In prima linea parte dei Cullen e dei Denali. Bella è più indietro con sua figlia e due sanguisughe. Una è una donna originaria dell'Amazzonia. Ha legato molto con Renesmee per la gioia del mio alfa. Quelle dell'America Latina sono le uniche che fisicamente non mi ricordano dei manichini, ma non sopporto il modo in cui guardano quelli della mia razza. A dire il vero tutti loro ci ritengono solo dei cani rognosi. Forse solo i Cullen sono leggermente cambiati nei confronti di alcuni di noi.

Ora i sanguisughe europee non sono più così indistinti e anche noi cominciamo ad avanzare. Riesco a scorgere qualcuno di loro nella mente di Jake. Sembrano delle statue, fredde come il marmo. Solo gli occhi di alcuni di loro hanno una luce particolare, malvagia. Hanno altezze diverse, ma ce n'è uno che fa impressione. È molto alto più di Sam e Jacob. Il suo sguardo. Non vede l'ora di fare a pezzi qualcuno. Vicino a lui invece c'è un succhiasangue totalmente diverso. È concentrato su di noi. Sembra quasi che ci stia contando. Deve essere quello che chiamano segugio. Uno dei primi da uccidere. Tre di loro sembrano molto distinti. Forse sono i signori di Volterra. Due sono molto giovani mentre l'altro sembra sulla cinquantina. Poco distante intravedo due vampiri molto bassi quanto Alice. Solo quando anche loro si levano il cappuccio mi rendo conto che sono due ragazzini appena adolescenti. Credevo fosse proibita la creazione di bambini immortali. A quanto pare anche chi fa le leggi dei vampiri le disfa quando fa più comodo.

Sento appena il ringhio di Jacob. Non è contento dei miei pensieri. Sa che sto facendo un paragone tra il nostro mondo con il loro. Ti chiedo scusa Jake, ma è così che stanno le cose.

 

Alla fine vedo anche lei Irina e non riesco a non provare empatia per lei e questo fa infuriare ancora di più il mio alfa ed Edward. Ora entrambi divorerebbero volentieri il mio cuore, ma non li conviene. Potrebbero morire avvelenati.

Anche le sanguisughe avversarie osservano noi. Le loro espressioni sono indecifrabili, ma sembrano anche interessati da qualcosa. O da qualcuno.

Tutto questo mi ricorda un'immensa partita a scacchi. 'I bianchi muovono per primi con il dottor Cullen che si appresta ad avanzare di qualche casella...' Giocavo spesso con mio padre, ma ora è tutto diverso. Se perdi vieni veramente divorato.

Sento Sam brontolare. Fatica a tenere a bada i più giovani. Molti sono ragazzini come mio fratello. Tutto questo non è giusto. Se il piano dei Cullen va in fumo potrebbero morire. Anche se sono molto forti più di me, sono sempre degli adolescenti che si nutrono ancora di pane e fumetti. Troppo impulsivi per riuscire a fermare qualcuno che ha più esperienza di loro nel combattere.

 

Per il momento è tutto tranquillo, ma il tono di voce dell'uomo... del vampiro nero è falsamente cordiale, come il suo sorriso e il suo sguardo. Gli occhi brillano di una luce sinistra che diventa famelica quando fissa qualcuno degli amici dei Cullen. Sembra interessato anche a noi. Forse vuole regalare alla sua compagna una bella pelliccia di lupo. Sono fortunata allora, non ho nemmeno un bel manto.

Un altro dei vampiri avversari che mi preoccupa è quello più vecchio. L'astio che prova in questo momento lo esprime apertamente, ma almeno è più sincero dell'altro. Non fa finta di esserti amico. Mi arrabbio però e anche molto quando umilia Irina davanti a tutti tanto da emettere un ringhio ben udibile. Troppo. E per questo ricevo un doppio rimprovero. Jacob non è contento che sia dalla parte della vampira che ha causato tutto questo. Idem per Edward. Solo Sam mi guarda con curiosità. Nemmeno io sono felice della situazione che si è venuta a creare, ma non penso che lei sia un mostro. I suoi occhi sono così tristi, ancora di più della prima volta che l'ho incontrata. Forse non si aspettava di vedere la sua famiglia dall'altra parte della scacchiera.

 

Edward è il prossimo ad avanzare avvicinandosi pericolosamente nella zona avversaria su richiesta dei neri. Anche lui come Aro dialoga cordialmente con uno di loro. Ma è nervoso. Siamo tutti agitati persino i nostri avversari. Fanno movimenti impercettibili per un occhio normale. Piccoli scatti. Le più agitate però sono un gruppo di donne che intravedo appena. Sembrano impaurite.

La risata acuta e ridicola del vampiro che parla con due dei Cullen è insopportabile e lo diventa ancora di più quando anche Bella, Renesmee e Jacob gli si avvicinano. Emetto un ringhio quando il succhiasangue più esile schernisce Jake. Vorrei tanto togliere quel sorrisetto idiota dalla sua faccia. Idem per quello più massiccio. Mentre invece mi viene la nausea sentendo quello che dice uno di loro a Isabella: 'nata per essere vampira'. E lei sembra essere fiera di questa cosa. Che schifo.

 

Comincio a innervosirmi. Tutta questa storia sta andando troppo per le lunghe. Quel coso ha letto nella mente di Edward, ha visto in quella di Renesmee eppure siamo ancora qua ad aspettare il suo giudizio. Non mi piace per niente e se continua così prima o poi i licantropi più giovani faranno una mossa avventata. Forse è proprio questo che i vampiri italiani vogliono. Hanno fatto un lungo viaggio per punire i Cullen del loro presunto crimine. Ma dato che non c'è nulla da condannare devono trovare un altro pretesto.

 

Ora quello che sembra il capo ci sta guardando nuovamente con bramosia, più di prima. A quanto pare la sanguisuga vorrebbe dei cani da guardia tra le sue file. Che vada in un canile allora. Per fortuna Sam è riuscito a mantenere l'ordine. Quel vampiro però non credo che rinuncerà così facilmente. Probabilmente un giorno lo rivedremo. Se ha visto nella mente della mezza vampira sa dove trovarci. Dove trovare le nostre famiglie. Grazie tante.

 

Alla fine quei tre si allontanano, ma non se ne vanno ancora. A detta di Edward devono valutare tutta la questione. Capire se la loro bambina o qualcun altro può essere un pericolo per tutta la razza dei vampiri. Ma sarebbe più corretto dire, un pericolo per il potere che loro detengono visto le parole che quello più anziano sta sputando. Dice qualcosa anche sul nostro conto e con mia grande sorpresa scopro che quelli della mia razza non appartengono alla famiglia dei licantropi. Non siamo nemmeno cugini alla lontana, ma qualcosa di completamente diverso. Mi domando che cosa sarebbe successo se i nostri antenati decidevano di trasformarsi in un'altra cosa. L'imprinting sarebbe esistito lo stesso? Probabilmente si. Fa parte del mondo animale.

 

Il più vecchio dei tre non demorde e continua a sputare il suo veleno alludendo a certi segreti da non dover rivelare. Trattengo appena il respiro. Alla riserva alcune persone che non devono sapere sanno. Temo per mia madre, ma dalle parole che escono dalla bocca di quello che sembra il capo del loro clan capisco che nemmeno lui sa che ci sono persone al di fuori del nostro mondo a conoscenza di tale segreto. O forse fa finta di non sapere. Forse tiene le informazioni che ha carpito da Edward e Renesmee per un secondo momento. Per ricattarci e portare via qualcuno di noi.

 

Quando richiamano Irina mi sporgo leggermente in avanti. Sono ansiosa per lei. Proprio io che detesto i succhiasangue. Povera ragazza ora si trova tra due fuochi: da una parte la sua famiglia, i suoi amici... dall'altra la rabbia e il dolore per la perdita del suo ragazzo. Ucciso da uno della mia razza. È coraggiosa, perché nonostante il desiderio di vendetta lei si sta addossando la colpa dell'accusa che ha rivolto ai Cullen. Ma il coraggio non sempre viene premiato come merita e Irina fa una fine orribile. Smembrata e bruciata. Nonostante la rabbia che mi monta dentro per il sadismo delle sanguisughe italiane riesco a rimanere stranamente calma. O meglio il pensiero di mettere in pericolo la vita delle persone a me più care mi costringe a stare calma. Anche se avrei voluto ucciderli. Irina non aveva fatto nulla di male. È ha lei che è stato fatto del male. Ma dubito molto che qualcuno qui lo ha capito.

 

Nonostante tutto le trattative con i Volturi vanno avanti. Il loro leader ascolta uno a uno i testimoni e tutti riferiscono di non aver mai visto una creatura come la figlia di Bella. Questo però non basta a quegli schifosi che tornano di nuovo a confabulare tra loro. Questa volta però hanno dato ordini precisi ad alcuni della loro “famiglia”: usare i loro doni per danneggiarci. E questo vuol dire che sperano ancora di tornare in Italia da vincitori e magari con qualche souvenir. Per fortuna il potere di Bella scoraggia i loro tentativi. Perfetto ora sarò perennemente in debito con lei. L'unica cosa bella sono le loro espressioni. Alcuni sono spaventati, altri affatto contenti nel vedere che i loro piani non vanno in porto. Adesso dovranno trovare un'altra scusa per poterci attaccare e assimilare a detta di uno dei testimoni dei Cullen. E a quanto pare stanno già cambiando i loro piani. Accusano Renesmee di essere una variabile impazzita, che da adulta potrebbe essere un pericolo per tutti e altre cose di questo genere.

Persino io me lo sono chiesto. E me lo chiedo ancora. Renesmee per quelli come noi è intoccabile, ma se succede veramente qualcosa? Se incomincia a fare del male? Dovremo lasciarglielo fare? Che razza di protettori siamo se poi siamo vincolati a determinate leggi?

Sento Edward ringhiare appena. Non è felice dei miei pensieri. Dopo qualche secondo cambia tono. Ridiventa tranquillo e leggermente tronfio quando chiama sua sorella Alice. A quanto pare la nana da giardino ha deciso di tornare indietro e aiutare la sua famiglia. Quello però che non mi aspettavo è che si portasse dietro altre persone. Tre in tutto e con lei e il suo compagno fanno cinque. Troppo pochi per poter affrontare l'esercito delle sanguisughe italiane.

Una di loro deve appartenere al clan delle amazzoni visto la sua corporatura. L'altra è più delicata e bassa. L'ultimo leggermente più indietro è un ragazzo dalla pelle scura. Per essere un vampiro è un po' goffo. Solo quando si avvicina di più riesco a percepire un suono famigliare. Il battito di un cuore molto accelerato. Il rumore che emana è simile al mio quando corro in forma di lupo. Proviene da lui. Possibile che esistano altri ibridi come la figlia di Bella?

Le mia domande hanno quasi subito una risposta. A quanto pare esistono altri come lei e alcuni sono anche velenosi. Le sue parole riescono a convincere i succhiasangue nemici che si allontanano com'erano venuti. In formazione. Solo Aro da un ultimo sguardo. È felice. Non ha ottenuto quello che voleva, ma è stranamente contento. Non c'è bisogno di essere un genio per capire il motivo. Ha scoperto nuovi vampiri con doni che fanno gola. E ora sa della nostra esistenza e dato che i veri licantropi sono ingovernabili...

 

Ora festeggiano tutti anche i lupi. Alice è sicura che non torneranno. Ma da quel poco che so su di lei le sue previsioni non sono infallibili. Suo fratello deve aver letto nella mia mente perché mi guarda con sfida e con superbia e io faccio altrettanto. Canta vittoria fin che puoi stupido vampiro.

 

Ciao, chiedo scusa per gli errori e per la confusione. È stato difficile per me da scrivere e credo si veda. Ci sono dei punti morti.


	39. Breaking Dawn (capitolo 20) Nota stonata

Ciao questo è l'ultimo capitolo e temo di aver esagerato. Mi hanno ispirato due bellissime e tristissime fanfiction (ma anche altre) lette sul sito di Efp: Fragile di Fissie e A freak, the girlie-wolf di Elettra989. Credo che le autrici hanno centrato bene il dramma di LEAH e l'ambiente in cui vive. Per la scena del trucco e parrucco invece mi ha ispirata una del film Breaking Dawn: quella dove Alice restaura Bella dopo una notte tormentata. Ma LEAH non è Bella. In ultimo volevo che il finale fosse in netto contrasto con quello della saga e più idoneo al personaggio. Scusate ma lei ha una sfiga dietro l'altra e fatico a credere alla Meyer quando dice sul suo sito (se non ricordo male si trova lì) che ora LEAH è abbastanza soddisfatta della sua vita... ne ha subite troppe. Forse si accontenta. Certo quando vedo però l'immensa felicità degli altri personaggi e lei che si deve accontentare...

Spero di aver analizzato bene il personaggio e il testo.

 

Breaking Dawn (capitolo 20)

Nota stonata

 

È passato un anno e mezzo dal nostro scontro-incontro con i Volturi. Da allora non si sono più fatti vedere. Solo qualche sporadica visita dei testimoni dei Cullen. Ma io sono sempre allerta e per questo vengo presa in giro dal branco di Jacob. Il suo branco è proprio il caso di dirlo. Seth, Quil ed Embry fanno comunella tra loro e ubbidiscono poco ai miei ordini. Trovano le mie direttive ridicole e noiose così io mi ritrovo a fare la ronda spesso e volentieri da sola. Dovrei sposare la solitudine. Da quasi sette anni è la compagna più fedele che ho. L'unica che non mi tradirà mai.

Alcuni rumori di sotto mi distraggono. Mia madre deve essere appena tornata. La casa oramai è quasi vuota. Ha deciso di trasferirsi a Forks con tutti noi. Charlie non può allontanarsi troppo dalla sua città visto che è l'Ispettore capo della polizia di quest'ultima. E così siamo noi ad andarcene, a lasciare la casa paterna. Ma non rimarrà vuota a lungo. La madre di Emily sta facendo pressione perché Sue venda a un prezzo di favore la casa ai futuri coniugi: 'Finché non troveranno qualcosa di meglio'. Qualcosa di meglio? Papà ha costruito questa casa con molto amore.

 

Nelle vicinanze della riserva ci sarà un doppio matrimonio quello di mia madre e quello di Emily e Sam. Secondo il dottor Cullen non si dovrebbe trasformare più nessun Quileute. Ci saranno tutti quelli di La Push. Sono tutti entusiasti soprattutto Alice Cullen visto che è lei ad organizzare tutto. Quella stupida vampira ha storto il naso quando le hanno comunicato che volevano sposarsi con gli abiti tradizionali Quileute, ma almeno ha avuto la decenza di non convincerle del contrario. In fin dei conti ha fatto tutto quello che ha voluto con il resto. Avrei preferito che nessuno di loro si intromettesse, ma era pressoché impossibile. Sue sposa il padre di Bella ed Emily e la figlia dell'ispettore Swan sono amiche per la pelle.

I Cullen hanno persino regalato una Luna di Miele. Tutti e quattro passeranno due settimane sull'isola di Esme. Isabella quando ha saputo che mia madre dopo il matrimonio non ha fatto nessun viaggio è rimasta sbalordita. Era a casa nostra quel giorno insieme a Edward per dare la bella notizia a mia madre. Ci sono rimasta male. Papà non aveva i mezzi, non ha mai avuto i mezzi per portarla in Luna di Miele. E nonostante tutto ha sempre provveduto affinché non ci mancasse niente. Non avevamo molto, ma eravamo felici lo stesso. Ero andata in cucina. Edward mi aveva seguito. Era arrabbiato con me per come avevo giudicato sua moglie. Per lui Bella è una dea, un angelo disceso in terra, la perfezione assoluta... e ha cercato di difenderla in ogni modo: 'lei non è così... non voleva offendere tuo padre...'. Può darsi, ma l'unica cosa che vedevo e sentivo in quel momento era solo un paragone tra suo padre e il mio, e ho detto a quello stupido leggi pensieri di tenere a freno la lingua della sua degna compagna. Quel succhiasangue ha stretto i pugni. Mi avrebbe fatto fuori volentieri. Epurando il mondo dalla mia orribile presenza. Alla fine si mi ha semplicemente detto che sono una serpe e un'egoista visto che Bella è stata determinante nello scontro con i Volturi... che gli dispiaceva per mia madre e mio fratello... e che gli faceva pena anche mio padre. Secondo lui mi ha amata troppo e non l'ho mai meritato. Le ultime parole non le ha pronunciate subito. Ha aspettato qualche secondo, forse per ferirmi a sua volta. Chi la fa l'aspetti Leah! In quel momento tra le mani avevo un coltello e ho stretto a tal punto la lama da farmi sanguinare il palmo. Ma non sentivo dolore, ho meglio lo sentivo, ma questo mi ha aiutata a rimanere lucida e ferma. E con mia grande gioia rendeva meno tranquillo lui. Edward è uscito di corsa portandosi via la sua perfetta anima gemella. Una ragazza mediocre e superba quanto lui.

Da allora ho visto molto poco la figlia dell'Ispettore Swan e anche mia madre. Non le ho mai detto nulla, ma probabilmente sa tutto ed è molto arrabbiata con me.

 

Nonostante tutti i preparativi per il doppio matrimonio e le ronde sono riuscita a riprendere gli studi e a passare con il massimo dei voti. Generale era molto soddisfatto.

Ho fatto tutto di nascosto. Solo mia madre sapeva che avevo ripreso a studiare, ma non volevo che lo sapessero mio fratello e gli altri. Mi avrebbero derisa, soprattutto Edward. Credo che mi veda come una ragazza ignorante, di sicuro non con le doti di sua moglie. In poco tempo Bella ha imparato a suonare il pianoforte...

Alla mamma, invece, ho tenuto nascosto il resto. È talmente indaffarata con i preparativi e il trasloco che non mi ha chiesto nulla sulla scuola. Il diploma superiore sarà il mio regalo di nozze per lei. Isabella Swan avrà da ridire: 'che razza di regalo è quello!!'

Quando entro in cucina trovo mia madre. Appena mi vede sorride dolcemente.

 

“Ciao tesoro”.

“Ciao mamma”.

 

Forse non sa niente di quel giorno.

La osservo attentamente. È felice. Non la vedevo così raggiante da molto tempo. Charlie ha una buona influenza su di lei. Sono contenta di vederla finalmente serena. Ma non riesco a non pensare che avrei voluto ancora mio padre vivo e vegeto al suo fianco. Credo che mia madre senta questa cosa, ma non me ne fa una colpa. Abbiamo ripreso a parlare. Una volta mi ha detto che è sicura che papà sia felice di vederci insieme al suo migliore amico. 'Tuo padre era un uomo molto sensibile e generoso. È stato e sarà sempre nel mio cuore. Mi ha resa molto felice e mi ha fatto due splendidi doni: te e tuo fratello'.

Le voglio bene e se Charlie è quello di cui lei ha bisogno, allora va bene. Anche se questo mi farà diventare una quasi sorella per Isabella. Bleah!

 

Nonostante tutto ci sono ancora delle cose che le nascondo. Certi argomenti sono difficili da trattare. Lei lo ha intuito, ma non mi forza in nessun modo. Desidera così tanto che ritorniamo a essere unite come una volta e lo desidero anche io.

 

“Grazie tesoro”.

“Per cosa?”

“Ti stai occupando di tutto... la casa, Seth e ti prendi cura anche di me. So che non è semplice visto tutti gli impegni che hai”.

 

Si avvicina e mi accarezza la guancia. Ha un espressione dolcissima sul volto. Poi sorride allegra.

 

“Oggi ho visto gli abiti delle damigelle. Alice Cullen ha molto gusto. Sono bellissimi di una bella sfumatura corallo. Sarai stupenda con quel vestito”.

 

Sarò ridicola invece.

 

“Embry sarà il tuo cavaliere per quel giorno”.

“Embry?”

“Si, è stato lui ad offrirsi”.

 

Non riesco a credere a quello che sento. Call si è offerto. Osservo attentamente mia madre, so quando mente. Non riesce a guardarmi negli occhi. Ma non lo fa. Forse è stata sua madre. Lei e la madre di Sam sono le uniche a non dire cattiverie sul mio conto nella riserva. Oppure è stato Seth ha supplicare quel ragazzo: 'Ti prego non farmi andare con mia sorella... cai, cai...” Sorrido appena pensando a mio fratello mentre cerca di fare compassione.

 

“Sono esausta tesoro. Avrei preferito qualcosa di meno impegnativo e più semplice”.

 

L'aiuto mentre appoggia qualcosa di pesante sul tavolo. Spero non sia un'altra trovata della nana da giardino di casa Cullen. Semplicità? Non esiste quella parola nel vocabolario di Alice.

 

“È l'abito da sposa della madre di Emily. Il suo era troppo largo per sua figlia. Ha chiesto di fare uno scambio. Il mio abito in cambio del suo. Anche se è solo un prestito non le ho ancora dato una risposta. Voglio avere il tuo parere bambina mia. L'abito passerà a te quando verrà il momento”.

 

Mia madre è ingenua se pensa che ci sarà qualcuno per me. E la madre di Emily invece è molto furba. Sa perfettamente che il vestito non tornerà indietro. Una volta quella donna mi voleva bene ed era felice per l'amicizia che c'era tra sua figlia e me. Ma il dolore cambia le persone e dopo aver visto il viso e parte del corpo di sua figlia tumefatto è cambiata radicalmente. Ha paura che possa portare via Sam a Emily. Non sa nulla dell'imprinting e non sa nulla di me. Anche se ritornare con Sam è il mio desiderio più grande, oltre a riavere mio padre, non potrei mai fare un torto simile a mia cugina. Non dopo quello che le è capitato. Le voglio troppo bene nonostante molti pensano il contrario.

 

“Se è solo un prestito mamma!”

 

Si avvicina e mi stampa un bacio sulla guancia. È costretta a mettersi in punta di piedi. Con l'attivazione del gene mutante sono diventata molto alta. La ragazza più alta della riserva. I ragazzi di La Push mi guardano con sospetto. Chissà che cosa penseranno, forse che non sono una ragazza. Anche quelli del branco pensavano la stessa cosa: 'Che orrore cos'è diventata? … si è trasformata perché nel suo corpo c'è qualcosa di sbagliato? Si è trasformata perché lei non è abbastanza femminile?' Nonostante non senta più quei pensieri so che nulla è cambiato. Mi considerano la nota stonata del popolo Quileute. E anche io mi sento così. All'inizio credevo di essere diventata un mostro. La verità è che lo sono dalla nascita. Trattengo a stento le lacrime. Mia madre non deve vedermi piangere. Mi impongo sempre di non versare lacrime, ma alla fine cedo. Soprattutto ora che si avvicina la data delle nozze.

Mi allontano in fretta da lei con la scusa che devo pattugliare il territorio, ma mia madre non se la beve più questa scusa.

 

“Andrà tutto bene tesoro, vedrai”.

 

Vorrei tanto credere a mia madre, ma qualcosa dentro sa che non sarà mai più così. Avrei dovuto ascoltare quella voce dall'inizio: 'Non avrai mai un lieto fine... la tua natura te lo ha già fatto capire'.

Arrivo fino al limitare del bosco. Più in là mi è proibito, è zona di caccia e non fa più parte del territorio della mia gente. La mia gente. Non credo di poter detenere questo titolo.

Vorrei ululare e tirare fuori tutto quello che ho dentro: la rabbia, il dolore, l'amarezza... ma non posso. Qualcuno mi sentirebbe. È già abbastanza frustrante vedere negli occhi del branco e di Jacob la compassione e la pena che provano per me. Soprattutto Jake da quando ha capito che la notte sogno ancora Sam. Il periodo in cui stavamo insieme, quando mi abbracciava e mi guardava con amore. A ogni risveglio sorrido sempre, per poi ritornare alla realtà. Jacob scuote sempre la testa ogni volta rimproverandomi in maniera silenziosa perché non riesco a voltare pagina, a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle come ha fatto lui. E ogni volta mi arrabbio dato che lui ha avuto l'imprinting. Alla fine è stato molto fortunato.

Quando vedo Black insieme a Renesmee sembra quasi impossibile che si sia innamorato prima della madre. Anche io più e più volte mi sono chiesta se Sam mi ha davvero amata; se non era invece fittizio l'amore che provava per me. 'La risposta Leah la sai già. L'hai sempre saputa ma la negavi anche a te stessa'. Scrollo la testa e metto la zampa sopra una spina.

Anche se lei è una mezza-vampira sono contenta per quello stupido. Era talmente disperato per Isabella che temevo avrebbe fatto un gesto inconsulto come suicidarsi. Suicidio. C'erano giorni in cui anche io sarei voluta sparire... letteralmente. Oppure non essere mai nata. Ho ancora quei pensieri. 'Menti, non sei capace di toglierti la vita per qualcuno. Non ami abbastanza Leah, sei una brutta persona. Anche Edward te lo ha ripetuto più di una volta: serpe velenosa'.

Ricomincio a correre cercando di far zittire quella maledetta voce. Ritorno a casa a sera inoltrata. Quando arrivo trovo Seth e la mamma intenti a cenare. Lui ha già finito. Lei invece non ha ancora cominciato. Mi ha aspettato. Le chiedo scusa e mi siedo a tavola con loro. Mio fratello sbuffa un po'. Vuole andare in salotto a vedere la tele. Per fortuna è ancora un ragazzino. Ma questa però è anche una delle cose che mi preoccupano di più. Nonostante lo scontro con i vampiri neonati e dopo l'incontro con i Volturi, lui si sente ancora di più un super-eroe. Crede che sia forte trasformarsi in un lupo. È felice di non essere un semplice adolescente. Ho paura che un giorno il suo modo di pensare possa portarlo a conseguenze più tragiche.

Sospiro leggermente e questo lo fa sbuffare di più. Mangio il più in fretta possibile, più del solito per non costringerlo a stare seduto a tavola più del dovuto. Voglio molto bene a mio fratello e mi dispiace vedere che lui non mi vuole più bene, non come una volta. È molto più legato ai Cullen e a Jacob, oltre che al branco. Io però non ho fatto molto per coltivare quello che sento per lui. Quindi è inutile e ridicolo il mio rammarico.

Mi alzo per sparecchiare e pulire.

 

“Vai di là insieme a tuo fratello tesoro, ci penso io qua”.

“Tu sei stanca mamma”.

“Lascia almeno che ti aiuti”.

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto”.

 

Si avvicina e mi accarezza la mano.

 

“Davvero, non mi pesa. E poi così parliamo un po'. Da quando sono iniziati i preparativi per le dop... per il mio matrimonio ho poco tempo libero”.

 

Povera mamma cerca sempre di non ferirmi.

 

“Come vanno le cose”.

“Vanno bene”.

“Leah ti prego dimmi la verità”.

“Passerà mamma”.

“Leah, sai che ora puoi parlare con me, di tutto”.

“Sono sempre e solo le solite cose”.

“Non dire così bambina mia. Quello che senti non è una cosa senza importanza”.

 

Mi abbraccia e io ricambio, finché non arriva Seth a chiedere un panino.

 

“Di nuovo, hai di nuovo fatto piangere la mamma. Ma non ti vergogni. Tra poco si sposerà e tu rovini tutto. Come sempre”.

 

“Seth tesoro non è come credi...”

 

Seth esce come una furia di casa inseguito da nostra madre, ma lui si trasforma. Forse va dai Cullen e da Jacob per chiedermi di ripudiarmi in maniera definitiva. Ricordo bene quando andai da Jake a elemosinare un posto nel suo branco. Non erano felici, ma mi avevano accettato lo stesso. Io ero contenta, perché altrimenti non avrei avuto un posto dove andare. Ma ora è diverso. Anche se ho paura di lasciare tutti e tutto devo farlo.

 

“Non ti preoccupare tesoro, appena torna parlo con lui”.

 

Si avvicina e mi stampa un bacio sulla guancia.

 

“Si risolverà tutto vedrai. Non sei più sola tesoro mio. Charlie e io ti aiuteremo”.

“Charlie? Meglio non spaventarlo ulteriormente. Per lui non è stato facile accettare i cambiamenti di sua figlia”.

“Lo so, ma lui ti vuole molto bene. Ti conosce da quando eri una bambina. Tu lo chiamavi zio Charlie. Ricordo che lo abbracciavi sempre, soprattutto quando lo vedevi amareggiato. Intuivi subito quando una persona stava male e lo senti ancora. Proprio come tuo padre. Hai ereditato la sua sensibilità”.

 

Per un attimo ripenso alla mia infanzia. Ero felice, eravamo tutti felici. Solo il padre di Isabella non era molto sereno. Gli mancavano la figlia e la moglie. Per questo papà lo invitava spesso. Gli piaceva stare in nostra compagnia, perché si rasserenava un po'. Come mio padre sperava che anche Bella e io diventassimo migliori amiche. Ma siamo troppo diverse. Io non sono più quella di una volta, una ragazza serena e più simile a Emily. Nonostante i loro caratteri diversi sia Bella, che mia cugina, sono diventate molto amiche. 'Migliori amiche, sei stata messa da parte Leah, di nuovo'. Stringo le mani e rompo un bicchiere.

 

“Tesoro stai sanguinando lascia che...”

“Va tutto bene mamma, è solo un taglietto”.

“Leah devi toglierti le schegge di vetro, lascia...”

“Faccio da sola”.

 

L'ultima frase la pronuncio in maniera brusca, quasi sgarbata. Non voglio che si preoccupi così tanto per me, non deve. Non lo merito. 'Brava Leah cominci a capire'.

Colpisco una delle pareti della mia camera e formo una bella crepa. Guardo il lavoro che ho fatto e sorrido appena. Adesso la madre di Emily chiederà un ulteriore sconto. Sfioro appena il danno che ho procurato alla casa e chiedo scusa a mio padre per il poco rispetto che ho verso il suo lavoro. Mi corico e prego di non sognare nuovamente Sam.

 

******

 

Domani ci saranno le nozze. Sono tutti in trepidazione per il lieto evento. Solo io non riesco a essere totalmente felice. Domani Sam apparterrà completamente a Emily. Nessuno osi dividere quello che Dio unisce. Seth e mamma dormono ancora sarà meglio che prepari la colazione. Oggi ci sono le ultime cose da portare nella nuova casa. Da domani questo posto non ci apparterrà più. So che la madre di mia cugina vuole sistemare diverse cose qua dentro. Non deve rimanere nulla della famiglia precedente, ma soprattutto ogni cosa che mi riguarda deve sparire. È buffo lei sta facendo diversi programmi, ma mia madre ancora non le ha dato una risposta.

Sento Seth russare. È tornato verso le 23:00 su esplicita richiesta di mia madre. Mamma ha telefonato a tutti, ma bastava che chiamasse subito i Cullen. Jacob ora è sempre lì. Quil lo invidia per questo. Invidia anche Paul e Sam. Loro possono stare accanto quanto vogliono alle loro ragazze.

Mio fratello non era felice, voleva passare la notte là, ma mamma gli ha intimato di tornare. Il marito di Bella deve esserci rimasto di merda soprattutto dopo quello che mia madre ha detto al leggi pensieri: 'So che puoi leggere nella mente altrui Edward, ma questo non vuol dire che conosci mia figlia. Sai solo una piccola parte di una storia molto più grande'. Mi ha fatto piacere sentire la sua arringa difensiva nei miei confronti. Mi sono sentita di nuovo importante per lei. Spero solo che questo non rovini la sua relazione con Charlie. Di sicuro a Bella non farà piacere. 'Rovini sempre tutto Leah. Lo sanno tutti anche tuo fratello'. Maledetta voce.

Entro in cucina per preparare la colazione, ma cerco di fare meno rumore possibile per non svegliarli.

Loro si alzano verso le 9:00 ancora insonnoliti. Mia madre mi saluta con un bacio sulla guancia. Seth invece non mi guarda nemmeno. Tiene la testa bassa. Ma più che arrabbiato sembra mortificato. Quando la rialza ha un'espressione da cane bastonato. Arrossisce appena e mi chiede scusa. Mangia molto lentamente, qualsiasi cosa mamma gli ha detto deve averlo scombussolato. Non riesco a vederlo così giù di morale. Non è da lui.

 

“Fratellino, stai bene?”

“S..si”.

“Sei sicuro. Sei rosso come un peperone”.

“Non è vero!”

 

Mi alzo e mi avvicino a lui. Gli stampo un bel bacio sulla guancia.

 

“Sei bollente fratellino, hai un bel febbrone”.

 

Lui mi guarda stranito e poi scoppia a ridere.

 

“Sei proprio scema la sai”.

“Sei scemo anche te, è un difetto di famiglia”.

 

Questa volta e mamma a scoppiare a ridere.

 

“Si ma tra noi due, io sono quello più sano di mente sorellona”.

 

Gli accarezzo appena la testa. Lo adoro. Da quando è nato.

 

“Allora lupetto che programmi hai per oggi?”

“Devo provare per la centesima volta l'abito da cerimonia”.

 

Sbuffa, non è molto felice di indossare il completo che Alice Cullen ha scelto per lui.

 

“Con quel coso addosso sembro un manichino”.

“Non sei felice. Per un giorno sarai come uno dei tuoi amici vampiri”.

 

Seth arrossisce appena. Sa che non amo i succhiasangue, ma questa volta non ricevo nessun rimproverò. Si limita a dire timidamente che non sono così male.

 

“Sei stato rapito dagli alieni?”

“No, scema”.

 

Mamma ride divertita dei nostri piccoli battibecchi.

 

“Tesoro anche tu dovresti provare il tuo abito da damigella e Alice è molto preoccupata. Sei venuta poche volte alle prove per la dopp... per il matrimonio”.

“Sai che meno li vedo e meglio è, anche per loro”.

“Vero!”

 

Seth cambia subito espressione quando si rende conto di quello che ha appena detto.

 

“Scusa, non volevo offenderti. Io..., mi dispiace”.

“Lupetto cominci a preoccuparmi”.

 

Sorride, finisce l'ultimo boccone ed esce di corsa da casa.

 

******

 

Lui arriva verso le 11:00. Non mi aspettavo una sua visita. Nemmeno mia madre che lo guarda con sorpresa e preoccupazione. Lei era rimasta con me quel giorno. Aveva avvisato i Cullen che voleva rimanere a casa, visto che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno. So che è gli dispiace di lasciare tutto quello che papà a costruito. Ancora non ha deciso sul da farsi, ma alla fine cederà alle richieste della madre di Emily. E non solo alle sue. Billy ha detto a mia madre che è un peccato se la casa rimaneva vuota e che se Seth in futuro voleva di nuovo abitare nella casa paterna, era sicuro che Emily e Sam non avrebbero avuto problemi a restituirgliela. Non so se non mi ha nominata apposta o proprio non mi calcola. Nemmeno come figlia di Harry.

Forse è per questo che Sam è venuto qua. So che partirà subito dopo per l'isola di Esme, ma al ritorno ne lui ne lei possono vivere alla tana. Devono formare la loro famiglia. Mi si stringe lo stomaco pensando ai loro futuri bambini. Emily ha sempre desiderato una famiglia numerosa e anche Sam. Ricordo ancora quando lo rividi dopo la sua scomparsa. Era imbarazzato, preoccupato, ma sicuro di voler continuare la relazione nonostante tutti gli dicevano che non doveva più vedermi. Voleva sposarmi e avere molti bambini. Nessuno di noi immaginava allora che in realtà era solo tutta un'illusione.

Fatico a trattenere le lacrime. Mia madre se ne accorge e mi stringe la mano per darmi forza.

 

“Sam di cosa hai bisogno?”

“Devo parlare con sua figlia”.

 

Il tono di Sam è fermo, ma non riesce a guardarmi per molto. Abbassa la testa, mortificato. Vorrei che la smettesse di guardarmi con pena, compassione. Sono stanca di essere vista solo in quel modo. E non ne posso più di sentire i soliti commenti: 'Non è giusto che stiano male per colpa tua Leah. Loro non lo hanno fatto apposta. Non avevano scelta. Non ti sforzi minimamente Leah per non pensarci. Noi lo facciamo'. È vero loro non lo fanno. Nessun pensiero cattivo tranne quelli per me. Ma quelli stupidi non hanno nemmeno nulla da nascondere. E poi ne parlano come se fosse una cosa semplice, ma non lo è. Auguro a tutti loro di non soffrire mai per amore, perché la disperazione ti distrugge lentamente, divorandoti piano piano e facendoti male, molto male. Ora invidio Jacob. Lui ha smesso di soffrire, per sempre. A volte provo disgusto per me stessa desiderando l'imprinting con chiunque. Forse Jake ha ragione. Ho strane tendenze visto il sogno che ho fatto con Isabella Swan. Forse questo è uno dei motivi per cui non sono diventata il soggetto del mio ex.

Stringo di più la mano di mia madre fino a a farle male.

 

“Scusa”.

“Va tutto bene tesoro. Vai pure in camera tua”.

“È venuto a parlare con me mamma e conoscendolo so che non ti dirà niente”.

 

Sam non è mai stato uno che parla volentieri delle sue cose. Persino le più banali. Anche se dopo la mutazione non è più riuscito a nascondere niente. Nemmeno il suo disagio nei miei confronti e tutto l'amore che provava per lei.

Lo invito in camera mia, ma lui sembra titubante. Dopo qualche secondo accetta. Rimane a fissarla per un po'. Non la più vista da quando mi ha lasciata. Non è rimasto più niente della vecchia Leah. Non solo per via del trasloco.

 

“Puoi dire alla madre di Emily che non ci sono problemi per la casa. Parlerò io con mia madre e mio fratello”.

 

Apro la porta della camera per farlo uscire, ma lui mi si avvicina e la richiude.

 

“Non è questo il motivo che mi ha spinto a venire qua. Sono venuto per chiederti scusa. Dovevo farlo molto tempo fa”.

“Tu ed Emily non mi dovete niente. Non è stata colpa vostra”.

 

Cerco di mantenere un tono distaccato, ma non riesco a guardarlo negli occhi. Ho paura di scoppiare a piangere. Non deve vedermi in lacrime. E poi non servirebbe neanche. Non mi consolerebbe come una volta. Non prova più niente di me. Sono solo una perfetta estranea. È questo alla fine che le persone diventano con l'imprinting? Estranei, flebili e insulsi ricordi?

 

“È vero, nessuno poteva prevedere quanto sarebbe accaduto. Pero abbiamo sbagliato a volere il tuo perdono, senza dare qualcosa in cambio. Soprattutto io lo pretendevo. E continuo ancora a volerlo”.

“Vi ho già perdonato”.

“Solo in parte Leah, ma non sono qui per costringerti. Sono solo venuto a farti le mie scuse e a ringraziarti, perché nonostante tutto il dolore che ti abbiamo dato sei andata lo stesso incontro a Emily decidendo di farle da damigella. A dire il vero sono molte le colpe che ho”.

 

Si avvicina ulteriormente e mio mi scosto appena continuando a non guardarlo negli occhi.

 

“Non mi sono mai sforzato di non farti stare male, di non farti sentire i miei pensieri su di lei. E non ho mai preso una posizione netta con gli altri quando ti rimproveravano perché non ti lasciavi tutto alle spalle. Mi limitavo solo a dire una o due parole. Sono stato ipocrita perdonando Jacob quando aveva rivelato il segreto a Bella e facendola venire tranquillamente alla tana”.

“Jake non ha rivelato nulla, ha semplicemente raccontato qualcosa delle nostre leggende senza sapere che fossero vere”.

“All'inizio. Ma dopo abbiamo capito che quel ragazzo dopo la sua trasformazione aveva cercato in qualche modo di rivelare qualcosa alla figlia dell'ispettore Swan. E abbiamo sorvolato sul mancato rispetto della legge sulla riservatezza solo perché era un nostro amico e perché amava Bella...”

 

Si ferma un attimo. Quando ricomincia a parlare però non riprende il discorso interrotto.

 

“Sono stato anche un vigliacco dandoti la colpa del mio imprinting con Emily rinfacciandoti la tua sterilità. Lo capito solo in seguito quando la voce è giunta anche alle orecchie della mia Emily...”

 

Si ferma di nuovo. Finiamola con questa farsa Sam. Smettila di fare quello che si preoccupa.

 

“Ma tu non avevi nessuna colpa e hai fatto bene ad andare via dal mio branco. Stavi male e hai cercato una via di fuga. E io invece come uno stupido mi sono sentito tradito ed ero geloso che preferissi stare con Jacob invece che con me. Volevo che tornassi”.

 

L'ultima frase la pronuncia tutta d'un fiato e con fatica come se qualcosa lo trattenesse.

 

“Non capivo che era l'unico modo per te di soffrire il meno possibile. Fatico ancora ad accettare la tua scelta. Non vederti è stata dura, anche quando ti ho lasciata per Emily. Non so nemmeno io il perché. Ho chiesto consiglio anche agli anziani, ma non sapevano cosa rispondere. Secondo Billy Black era solo rabbia per il modo in cui hai abbandonato il branco, senza il coraggio di affrontare le...”

 

Il padre di Jake. So cosa pensa di me. Che sono una stupida ragazza capricciosa e frignona. Una gallina capace solo di starnazzare. Mi ritiene debole, indegna del dono degli antenati. Dono. Questa è solo una maledizione per me, ma solo l'unica a pensarla così. Anche gli anziani hanno cambiato idea dopo la trasformazione dei loro figli e nipoti. Oppure si sono adeguati alla mentalità dei membri più giovani. Per gli ultimi che si sono uniti al branco è una cosa super. Anche mio fratello la pensa così. Cambierà idea quando avrà l'imprinting. Allora proprio come Quilt, l'unica cosa davvero importante sarà solo la persona scelta dal destino.

 

“Mi dispiace molto Leah per averti fatto soffrire così tanto, per non essere stato abbastanza forte da...”

 

Nemmeno questa frase riesce a completare. Sospira e si avvicina. Questa volta non mi scosto.

 

“Scusa ancora Leah, per tutto”.

 

Mi fa una leggera carezza e prende il mio viso con dolcezza mentre avvicina il suo volto al mio, ma poi si ferma. È rigido come il marmo anche se trema.

 

“Io..., io non le posso fare questo. È meglio che vada ora. Perdonami se puoi Leah, anche per questo”.

 

Esce e io rimango lì come inebetita. Senza la minima espressione. Lo sento uscire e subito dopo i passi di mia madre che raggiungono la mia camera. Bussa leggermente, ma non le rispondo.

 

“Leah tesoro, posso entrare?”

 

Continuo ad osservare la porta non l'ho chiusa a chiave. Forse dovrei farlo. Per fortuna si allontana perché non ho la forza di muovermi. Mi sento come prosciugata.

Dopo qualche secondo mamma torna indietro ed entra. Mi trova accovacciata accanto al letto. Non sono neanche riuscita ad andare nel mio solito angolo.

 

“Tesoro va tutto bene?”

 

Si china e comincia ad accarezzarmi. Quando finalmente la guardo negli occhi vedo tutta la sua preoccupazione.

 

“Non dovevo farlo entrare”.

“Non è colpa tua mamma...”

“Tesoro che cosa ha detto Sam per ridurti così?”

“Nulla di importante. Ora scusami, sono molto stanza mi corico un po'”.

“Tesoro hai preso qualcosa? Le mie pillole per dormire”.

 

La vedo mentre cerca quasi freneticamente il contenitore.

 

“Non ho preso nulla mamma, sono solo stanca”.

 

Mi abbraccia forte e non smette di accarezzarmi sperando di vedere anche solo una minima reazione da parte mia.

 

******

 

Seth rientra verso l'ora di cena. Lo sento discutere con la mamma e poi si precipita in camera mia.

 

“Sorellona... sorellona dormi?”

“Si Seth”.

“Che scema che sei. Mamma ha preparato la cena: polpette con il sugo, il nostro piatto preferito. C'è anche il pane appena tostato e...”

“Non ho fame Seth, mangia pure la mia parte”.

“Tu non hai fame, ma il tuo stomaco sì. Senti come brontola”.

“È il tuo Seth che brontola per due”.

 

Si mette a cavalcioni sopra di me proprio come faceva da piccolo quando voleva giocare e io facevo finta di dormire.

 

“Eh dai Leah! Non vale la pena stare male per quello”.

“Quello una volta ti piaceva”.

“Il mio preferito è sempre stato Jake”.

“Vai pure Seth”.

“Credo che rimarrò qua. Le prove sono state pesanti e soprattutto noiose. Talmente noiose che non ho fatto altro che sbadigliare. Alice si è spazientita”.

 

Smette di parlare per qualche secondo nella speranza di sentirmi ridacchiare per la reazione della nana da giardino di casa Cullen. Alla fine decide di saltare la cena e si infila sotto il lenzuolo. Sembra passato un secolo da quando lo faceva. Succedeva ogni volta che faceva un brutto sogno e nostra madre era assente per via del suo lavoro. Si accoccolava sempre tra le mie braccia. Ora è lui a farlo con me.

 

“Grazie lupetto”.

 

\- Corro, corro a perdifiato. Ma, non lo sento, non sento il mio respiro. Solo l'aria che scuote i miei capelli. No, nemmeno quella. Non sento niente. Sono rapida, molto rapida, nonostante non mi sia trasformata in lupo. In un attimo arrivo alla tana. Mi fermo, ma non ho il fiatone. Dalla mia bocca non esce nulla, nemmeno il mio respiro. E all'improvviso mi rendo conto che non respiro e non sento nemmeno il mio cuore battere. Sono forse morta? Com'è possibile se osservo e sento tutto? No, non può essere eppure qualcosa è cambiato. Non ho mai avuto udito e vista così sviluppati in forma umana, anche dopo la mia mutazione. Solo in forma di lupo i miei sensi sono a questo livello. E all'improvviso li sento, sento le risate delle ragazze lupo e del branco. Esco dalla foresta, mentre il sole comincia a farsi strada tra la coltre di nuvole. La luce che arriva a terra è debole, ma abbastanza forte da far illuminare la mia pelle come fosse coperta da un manto formato da cristalli. Come la loro epidermide e capisco cosa sono diventata. Si girano tutti a guardarmi mentre io, schifata comincio a indietreggiare. Non so cosa dire vedendo il loro sguardo di sgomento. Cambino solo quando guardano le loro ragazze, spaventate dal mio cambiamento. Ora non sono più Leah la ragazza lupo. No ora sono solo il nemico da uccidere, quello per cui sono stati creati. Sam è il primo a trasformarsi pronto ad attaccare. Mi odia, ne sono sicura. Lo vedo da come mi osserva in forma di lupo: con rabbia e disgusto, come si fa quando ci si trova di fronte a un mostro. Non so come mi sia potuta tramutare, ma quello sguardo, il suo sguardo. Non lo dimenticherò mai. L'ho tradito, ho tradito tutti i mutaforma, vivi e morti. Sam corre verso di me, spalanca le fauci e mira dritto alla giugulare. -

 

Mi sveglio di soprassalto e mordo labbra e lingua fino a farle sanguinare, nel tentativo di sedare il più possibile le mi grida. Seth per fortuna non si è accorto di nulla. Dorme ancora. Lo guardo con tenerezza. Inclina appena gli angoli della bocca. Accenna sempre un sorriso quando sogna qualcosa di piacevole. Il mio piccolo Seth. Mi alzo lentamente per non destarlo e vado in bagno. Ho il volto rigato dalle lacrime, occhi e bocca sono gonfi e rossi. Mi duole anche la lingua. Sciacquo il viso per togliere ogni traccia di sangue. Mia madre e mio fratello non devono vedermi in questo stato.

Sento alcuni rumori provenire dalla cucina. Metto l'accappatoio di Seth. È abbastanza grande da coprirmi per bene anche la testa. Ed è nero. Se si sporca di sangue nessuno lo noterà subito.

Quando entro nella stanza trovo mia madre in compagnia di Charlie. Non appena mi vede si alza e si avvicina.

 

“Leah! Tesoro stai bene, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“No, mamma. Per quale motivo Charlie e qui e a quest'ora?”

“È stata tua madre a chiamarmi. È molto preoccupata per te. E lo sono anch'io”.

“Tesoro ho pensato che forse è meglio se rimandiamo le nozze, almeno le nostre e che non partecipassi a quelle di Sam ed Emily.”

 

Rimango in silenzio per qualche secondo.

 

“È già tutto pronto per entrambi i matrimoni”.

“Sono sicura che i Cullen capiranno”.

“Tutto questo non piacerà a nessuno”.

“Leah tu non stai bene e per noi non è un problema”.

“Io sto bene mamma e non c'è motivo per non celebrare le vostre nozze domani”.

“Leah tua madre mi ha accennato qualcosa. A me va bene”.

 

Osservo un attimo mia madre. È preoccupata. Non è una sciocca, sa benissimo che ho indossato l'accappatoio di mio fratello per nascondere qualcosa.

 

“Ma non va bene a me, e non andrà bene nemmeno per sua figlia”.

“Parlerò io con mia figlia. È una ragazza molto comprensiva...”

“Leah bambina mia nessuno ti rinfaccerà niente”.

 

Oh si certo mamma. Darò un altro motivo per farmi odiare ancora di più. Leah Clearwater la ragazza che rovina la vita di tutti. Esco dalla cucina senza nemmeno rispondere e salutare. Mio fratello dorme ancora. Charlie invece è ancora in cucina che cerca di tranquillizzare mia madre. Sento appena le loro voci.

 

“Va tutto bene Sue. Troveremo il modo di aiutare Leah”.

 

Finalmente va via. So di essere stata sgarbata con lui e mi dispiace. Ma non sapevo come comportarmi. Spero solo che il mio comportamento non rovini la relazione tra mamma e il padre di Bella.

 

“Leah? Tesoro posso entrare?”

“Mamma è tardi. Devi riposare per domani”.

“Tesoro”.

“Tu ti sposerai mamma”.

“Bambina mia non fare così. Vogliamo solo il tuo bene”.

“Allora tu e Charlie non dovete rimandare le nozze”.

“Va bene, non lo faremo, ma salteremo il viaggio di nozze”.

“Sei testarda mamma”.

“Come te amore mio. Cerca di dormire ora”.

 

******

 

Il gran giorno è arrivato. Sono la prima ad alzarmi, verso le 5:00. Quando entro in bagno mi guardo allo specchio. La bocca è gonfia e violacea, come gli occhi. Mi sciacquo il viso con acqua fredda, ma peggioro solo la situazione diventando leggermente paonazza. Persino i capelli sembrano più ispidi del solito. Perfetto Leah, sembri uno spaventapasseri. Mi dirigo in cucina e preparo un'abbondante colazione. Sono molto stanca. Dopo la visita dell'Ispettore Swan non ho chiuso occhio. Speriamo bene...

 

******

 

“Ciao papà”.

 

Mi diedo vicino alla sua lapide. Appena le due cerimonie si sono concluse, me ne sono andata di soppiatto. Sono ritornata nella casa dei Cullen e ho ripreso i miei vestiti. Per fortuna Alice non li ha messi nell'inceneritore visto come li guardava. Non credo che quella vampira ha mai indossato pantaloni e magliette sdrucite. Poveretta alla fine è riuscita a darmi un aspetto appena sufficiente per partecipare al matrimonio.

 

È andato tutto bene papà. Le nozze della mamma si sono svolte senza nemmeno un intoppo. Anche quelle di Sam ed Emily. Sai quando il Sacerdote ha detto 'Parli ora o taccia per sempre', alcune persone si sono voltate a guardarmi. Pensavano tutti che avrei detto qualcosa, ma non l'ho fatto... non è stato piacevole avere tutti i loro occhi puntati addosso. Io guardavo un punto specifico, non certo loro. Ma anche se non li vedevo, sapevo che mi stavano osservando. E sentivo i loro bisbigli. Sembrava il sibilare di tanti serpenti.

Non sono riuscita a guardare la cerimonia, non ce la facevo a vedere i loro sguardi pieni di gioia e devozione, perché finalmente si appartenevano. È stata dura papà, soprattutto verso la fine quando si sono baciati. È scoppiato un boato generale, e mi sono sentita morire. Sono così stupida papà. Stupida e stanca.

Anche il cielo ha dato la sua benedizione. Doveva essere una brutta giornata, quanto meno uggiosa, ma non è stato così. Non ho mai visto un Sole così luminoso. Gli antenati dovevano essere molto felici e orgogliosi. Lo sei stato anche tu papà?

Sai dopo aver rifatto quello stano sogno ho incominciato a chiedermi due cose: che cosa sarebbe successo se diventavo una succhiasangue anziché una mutaforma e se invece ero destinata a diventare proprio quello, ma la mutazione da lupo è semplicemente arrivata prima. Qualunque cosa dovevo diventare sarei sempre stata la nota stonata della riserva... un incidente di percorso nella storia dei Quileute.

Come vedi ho preso il tuo zaino. Quello che usavi quando andavamo tutti quanti in campeggio. È più capiente del mio. Ho deciso di andarmene. Non so ancora che cosa farò. Se sarò fortunata riuscirò a frequentare una Università statale. Adesso non riesco più a pensare al mio futuro. Sperò che tu non mi consideri una vigliacca, ma non posso più rimanere. Vedere la vita coniugale di Sam ed Emily, i loro figli... Lui voleva una famiglia numerosa, e anche lei. Proprio come me. Purtroppo i sogni non sempre si avverano, ma è davvero brutto quando tutto quello che desideri, anche se non chiedi la Luna, esplode come una bolla di sapone.

Ho lasciato un bigliettino attaccato all'abito da damigella. Non ho avuto il coraggio di salutare nessuno, nemmeno la mamma e Seth. Loro non meritavano che li lasciassi così, ma non voglio che si preoccupino più per me. E soprattutto non devono soffrire a causa mia, dei miei malumori, delle mie gelosie... All'inizio soffriranno, ma ora mamma ha Charlie e mio fratello, e poi ci sono Bella, Renesmee, Emily e i nipotini che lei le darà. Sapeva già che volevo partire e mi aveva chiesto di non allontanarmi troppo, ma è meglio che lo faccia. Vedrebbe solo la mia infelicità crescere e non voglio che ogni nostro incontro sia scandito dal dover stare attenti a ogni singola parola per cercare di ferirmi il meno possibile. Voglio che sia serena.

Papà puoi stare tranquillo anche per Seth. Oltre ad avere la mamma e il tuo migliore amico vicino, ha anche i ragazzi di entrambi i branchi, il suo alfa e i Cullen. A lui i vampiri piacciono molto. Alla fine diventerà un sordo dolore. Spero solo che succeda il prima possibile.

Ti chiedo scusa papà per non essere stata all'altezza delle tue aspettative. E ti prego di perdonarmi per quello che ti ho fatto.

 

Mi avvicino alla lapide e bacio la foto di mio padre.

 

“Addio”.

 

“Leah Clearwater?”

“Gen... professore, che cosa fa qui?”

“Vengo sempre al cimitero ragazza. Mi piace la compagnia dei morti. Non rompono”.

“Non è rimasto alla festa?”

“Quale festa?”

“Quella per le nozze di mia madre e di Sam”.

“Per carità, non ho nemmeno partecipato allo sposalizio. Già da lontano si capiva che aveva l'aspetto di un'enorme bomboniera. Mi meraviglio che gli anziani fossero d'accordo con quella roba da bianchi. Le cose cambiano dico, ma a volte cambiano in peggio”.

 

Si siede vicino.

 

“Sai Clearwater, conoscevo tuo padre. Non eravamo amici, ma lui mi piaceva molto. Aveva un bellissimo carattere. Tu me lo ricordi molto, non solo fisicamente”.

 

Osservo attentamente il professore di musica. Non abbiamo mai parlato molto, non all'infuori della scuola e delle sue lezioni.

 

“Professore posso farle una domanda?”

“Anche due o tre”.

“Lei è un Quileute?”

“Da generazioni. Perché non lo sembro?”

“No, tutt'altro. Solo che noi studenti ci chiedevamo spesso se lo era. Ha una famiglia?”

“I miei sono morti da un pezzo. Non mi sono mai sposato e non ho figli”.

“Nessun rimpianto?”

“No”.

 

Vorrei avere la sua forza, e il suo carattere.

 

“Sai Clearwater, la prima volta che ti ho visto eri nata da poco. Molto prima della cerimonia di presentazione dei nuovi nati. Era entrato in un bar e ti mostrava a tutti con orgoglio. Diceva che eri luminosa, che avevi un alone di luce tutto intorno, ed eri speciale”.

 

Povero papà, quanto ti sei sbagliato sul mio conto.

 

“Ho visto fuori dal cimitero un Pickup rosso. È il suo? Sembra quello che aveva Billy Black”.

“È il suo. Sapevo che lo aveva comprato il tizio di Forks per sua figlia. Quella ragazza ha cambiato auto e quella meraviglia stava per essere rottamata. Che razza di ignoranti. Le macchine di oggi non hanno personalità, ma direi che vanno bene per i bianchi”.

 

Mi scappa una leggera risata. Generale è un uomo tutto d'un pezzo. Farebbe tremare tutti, anche i Cullen. Metteva già in soggezione gli studenti della scuola e so che quando uno del branco lo intravedeva cambiava subito strada.

 

“Non ti ho ancora ringraziato Clearwater”.

“Per cosa?”

“Hai aiutato Maya a scuola e grazie a te anche lei è stata promossa”.

Maya. Era presente anche lei al matrimonio. Voleva conoscere i ragazzi lupo. Non sa niente delle leggende, ma con la fortuna che ho, quella viperetta diventerà il soggetto di qualcuno di loro.

 

“È passata solo con la sufficienza”.

“E pensa te se non l'aiutavi”.

“Devo andare professore, si sta facendo tardi”.

“Sai già dove andare?”

“Come sa che...”

“Queste cose si intuiscono ragazza mia”.

“No. Non lo so ancora”.

“Allora avrai bisogno di un aiuto extra. Prendi questo ciondolo. Dicono sia un amuleto. Ti aiuterà a trovare la tua strada. E prendi anche le chiavi del Pickup”.

“Accetto il ciondolo, ma non l'auto”.

“Prendi le chiavi. Il Pickup ora e mio e posso farne quello che voglio e se non ricordo male tuo padre voleva comprarlo per te”.

 

Abbasso appena la testa.

 

“Grazie”.

“Non abbassare la testa Clearwater. Non farlo mai”.

 

Si avvicina e mi abbraccia sussurrandomi:

 

“Buona fortuna Leah Clearwater”.

 

 

Grazie per aver letto, seguito, recensito e quant'altro la storia. Spero vi sia piaciuta anche se è molto melodrammatica. Non credevo che sarei riuscita a terminarla. Il finale l'ho cambiato più e più volte perché era sempre troppo melodrammatico, pesante... C'è ancora un'ultima parte: la nota autrice... che non piacerà ai fans della Meyer.


	40. Breaking Dawn: nota autrice, adoro LEAH

Nota autrice: adoro LEAH, vi avverto, ad alcuni potrebbe non piacere

Ciao, il mio vero nome è Elena. Sono autistica

(ma non vuol dire che non capisco niente),

e come avrete capito ho un debole per LEAH CLEARWATER. Mi piace così tanto che piango ogni volta che leggo alcune pagine della saga di Twilight

(ora però è subentrata anche la rabbia).

E questo è uno dei motivi che mi ha spinto a scrivere una lettera a Stephenie Meyer. In un pessimo inglese naturalmente.

Per scrivere la storia ho provato a immaginare com'era la vita di LEAH prima della trasformazione di Sam. Si sa molto poco su di lei nella saga e cosa peggiore è descritta da terze persone che non amano lei come persona. Ma da quel poco che c'è ho pensato che una volta fosse molto simile a Emily. Amabile come sua cugina. Dopo tutto loro si volevano molto bene. Se fosse stata una brutta persona Emily non si sarebbe affezionata a lei, Sam non si sarebbe innamorato di lei e Jacob non l'avrebbe mai trovata bella. Ora nessuno la vede più così perché nessuno la guarda più con amore. Tranne Sam.

Nella saga, però, LEAH è descritta come una ragazza cattiva ed egoista. Una che crede che il mondo le deva girare intorno. Ma da quello che ho percepito non è così, anzi mi pare che siano altri i personaggi che pretendono questo all'interno dell'universo di Twilight

(come pretendono anche che lei sia felice della felicità altrui).

E cosa peggiore ottengono tutto quello che vogliono senza fare nulla per meritarlo veramente appieno. Si azzardano a definirla anche presuntuosa (il profondamente buono Edward), ipocrita (Jacob), fastidiosa (branco), debole o come dice Billy Black: una gallina.

Bene ora vorrei sapere il perché di tutta questa cattiveria nei confronti di LEAH. Perché Jacob la definisce ipocrita? Lei non è falsa. Cerca solo di non mostrare debolezze. Questo è un lusso che lei, ora, non si può più permettere. Perché Edward la definisce presuntuosa? Lei cerca solo di farsi accettare in qualche modo dal branco. Non voleva fare del male a Jacob, ma per tutti lei è colpevole. Se ci fosse stato Seth o un altro del branco sarebbe stato diverso. Lo avrebbero perdonato e non lo avrebbero considerato presuntuoso. Perché Billy Black la definisce una gallina? Lui non si rende conto che per lei è diverso e non solo perché è una ragazza. LEAH è costretta a diventare una guerriera suo malgrado, mentre tutti i suoi sogni esplodono come una bolla di sapone. Non ha mai chiesto la Luna, ma una vita semplice e ricca di affetti. Gli stessi sogni di Emily. LEAH è anche la più sensibile del branco. Soffre moltissimo, ma il tutto, dagli anziani, è visto solo come un capriccio. E questo la dice lunga su quanto siano saggi i vecchi Quileute. Senza contare che non appena arriva il dolore si eclissano tutti, anche i famigliari. LEAH è da sola ad affrontare una cosa più grande di lei

(quando Bella viene lasciata da Edward, c'è subito Jake a prendere il suo posto).

Non ha nemmeno il branco vicino, dall'inizio. Credo che per Embry sia stato diverso, dopo tutto lui è un ragazzo come gli altri. Non è una nota stonata, una variabile impazzita come LEAH. Loro sono i primi a chiedersi se c'è qualcosa che non va in lei dato che si è trasformata (Breaking Dawn).

Billy Blach detesta LEAH per via di Jacob. Avrebbe sorvolato se ci fosse stato un altro al posto della ragazza. La cosa peggiore è che lui la conosce da quando è una bambina. Trattandola in maniera così cattiva offende anche la memoria del padre della ragazza: Harry. C'è da dire che LEAH non è una delle sue figlie

(loro scappano dal dolore e non sono considerate egoiste e deboli; LEAH vuole scappare dal dolore e viene considerata egoista e debole, e lei perde molto più delle sorelle di Jake).

Se ci fossero loro al suo posto, Black si comporterebbe in maniera diversa

(basta vedere anche con sua figlia Rachel quando Paul ha l'imprinting con lei, lui non accetta il ragazzo o sperava in qualcosa di più naturale per sua figlia).

Lo si vede già con Jacob. Lui anche se non direttamente, fa capire a Bella di essere un licantropo. In qualche modo glielo fa intuire e non credo che il ragazzo non se ne sia reso conto.

Il segreto dei Quileute è stato violato, ma poco importa. Alla fine è Billy Black un ipocrita, come gli altri ragazzi del branco che accettano Bella senza riserve. Ma lei è una estranea alla fine. Ma anche questo poco importa dato che la invitano a sentire le loro leggende. Mi sono arrabbiata quando ho letto la parte che riguarda proprio quel capitolo. Bella all'inizio pensa che non sia giusto entrare nel "club" più segreto di La Push, ma dopo aver visto come viene accolta si rende conto di farne parte appieno... e non è giusto, perché alla fine lei è pur sempre un'estranea. Si prende qualcosa di cui non ha alcun diritto. Questa cosa è un'umiliazione per LEAH

(anche il modo stupito in cui Swan la guarda e si chiede come mai lei e suo fratello ora sono presenti).

LEAH di umiliazioni ne subisce davvero tante, troppe. Bella viene accettata senza se e senza ma, mentre LEAH no. Lei è una Quileute e anche se non si trasformava, aveva molti più diritti di Isabella. Ma a nessuno importa di lei e di quello che prova. Anzi il suo dolore e sottovalutato, così come l'amore che lei prova per Sam e viceversa

(deridono persino la sua gelosia che trovano fuori luogo, ma si è gelosi quando si ama).

Dato che lui ha avuto l'imprinting con Emily (e questa è l'umiliazione peggiore), pensano che quello che prova LEAH sia solo un'ossessione e un capriccio. E questo è orribile. Nonostante la conoscano sin da quando è una bambina, non sanno nulla di lei. Anzi non si ricordano nemmeno com'era quando era insieme a Sam, ma anche prima. Basta vedere come le risponde Jacob in Breaking Dawn. Si ricorda di Bella, ma non di lei. LEAH non ha un passato, ne un futuro.

LEAH è in più. È in più nella vita di Sam, è in più nei branchi e persino nella sua famiglia. Lei stessa si rende conto che è inutile continuare a stare a La Push, perché non c'è più niente. Non è solo spinta dal dolore per tutte le sue perdite. Cosa tra l'altro di cui non ha colpa, anche se la Meyer fa credere il contrario dandole anche altre colpe. E non sono l'unica ad aver visto questo. Anzi troviamo subdolo il modo in cui vengono presentate determinate situazioni. Stephenie ha velatamente nascosto l'astio che prova verso LEAH, facendo credere che i suoi problemi sono stati creati da lei e lei soltanto. Un esempio: Renesmee. La bambina non ama LEAH per via di Bella, quando quest'ultima aveva ancora Nessie in grembo

(Breaking Dawn, Edward dice che la bambina sa cosa va bene per la madre e cosa no; Nessie adora Jacob ancora prima di vederlo non certo perché sa che sarà il suo compagno... lei desidera la sua vicinanza perché la sua presenza fa star bene sua madre, ma dal ragionamento di Jake e della Meyer, sembra invece che la bambina sentisse di appartenere a lui... insomma, per quanto riguarda Renesmee trovo subdolo mettere prima una cosa: l'antipatia della bambina nei confronti della ragazza appunto quando è dentro la pancia di sua madre e dare la colpa a LEAH di questo, e dopo inserire che Nessie ama tutti i licantropi, nessuno escluso, ma LEAH non ama lei per via della sua parte vampirica. Mi sembra di vedere una serie di piroette verbali nel tentativo di sminuire LEAH e mettere in evidenza tutti gli altri. Ma così facendo l'autrice per me si è fatta autogol, perché tante persone amano l'umanità e la sensibilità della Clearwater e hanno cercato di andare oltre alla visione della Meyer).

LEAH vedendo la disperazione di Jacob non riesce a non intervenire. Ha paura per lui, perché sa dove può portare il dolore, sa come ti consuma dentro. Dopotutto Edward in New Moon cerca di farla finita perché non riesce a vedere la sua vita senza Bella. Come LEAH il vampiro dovrebbe sapere cosa si prova. Ma lui vede solo Bella. Capisce solo lei e non si rende conto di altro. Odia la mutaforma per come si contrappone a sua moglie. Non va oltre. Non prova nemmeno a capire. Trovo che sia lui presuntuoso. Ok da le chiavi a Jacob affinché trovi l'anima gemella del lupo, ma credo che inconsciamente sente che non la troverà in quel modo. La presenza di Jake fa star bene Bella e penso che sia stato felice quando è ritornato. LEAH andando dai Cullen si è umiliata e lo ha fatto perché vuole bene a Jacob. Molto più di Bella.

Isabella. Si rende conto in Eclipse che Jacob soffre per amore e che lei è la causa del suo dolore, perché ama quel ragazzo. Ma non abbastanza per non farlo soffrire, non abbastanza per allontanarlo. Non riesce a stare senza di lui, si sente completa e non parlo del quarto libro ora. Isabella è egoista con Jacob, ma nessuno sembra vedere i difetti della ragazza

(al contrario LEAH ama talmente tanto Sam che lo preferisce felice accanto a Emily).

Tutti nella saga hanno solo pregi, tranne LEAH

(credo invece che sia quella che ha più pregi di tutti).

Trovo tutto questo meschino. Come trovo meschini i ragazzi del branco, Jacob compreso, quando dicono che la presenza di LEAH fa star male Sam ed Emily

(grazie all'imprinting non soffrono neanche la metà di LEAH, a loro è andata di lusso; si vede e si capisce questo leggendo la saga e la guida e guardando i film, ed è la loro felicità costruita sul dolore di LEAH la parte che io trovo più orribile; senza contare che Emily, ora, vive la vita che era di sua cugina. Magari mi sbaglio, ma io vedo dell'egoismo in Emily anche per certi suoi ragionamenti (guida).

Ma la sofferenza di LEAH? Perché nessuno la vede? Perché notano solo quella di Bella? Quest'ultima si aggrappa a Jacob quando Edward si allontana, ma quando ritorna non lo lascia andare.

Forse farò troppi favoritismi e due pesi e due misure per LEAH, ma Bella ha di nuovo il suo vampiro. A lei è andata di lusso, come a molti altri personaggi nella saga. Persino i Volturi in qualche modo ne escono bene. E loro sono il mostro di fine livello.

Non sono una pazza visionaria. Anzi, non siamo delle pazze visionarie. L'astio della scrittrice si vede, proprio come l'amore che prova per gli altri personaggi. Basta vedere come viene dipinta Emily: la ragazza perfetta, la figlia perfetta, la compagna perfetta, la madre perfetta (per ora con i membri del branco), l'amica perfetta... e qui c'è molto di cui discutere

(Emily sostituisce LEAH con Isabella Swan).

E che dire di Bree? Ha persino un libro tutto suo.

La cosa peggiore però è l'imprinting. Non so nemmeno come descrivere quella cosa: un amore fittizio (come allude Jacob in Breaking Dawn)? Il modo in cui il lupo sceglie la sua compagna per la vita? Non so se sia amore vero e puro dato che nasce da un istinto. Quello di cui io parlo, nasce dal cuore ed è nutrito nel tempo (vedi i 3 anni in cui stavano insieme), quello che Sam provava e prova ancora per LEAH. E forse è proprio questa la cosa più orribile. Un amore soprannaturale che non nasce dal cuore ma da un gene, dallo spirito di una bestia, è più forte. Ma non più puro. Non c'è nulla di puro in quella cosa così abominevole e trovo disgustoso che sulla guida illustrata sia scritto questo:

Sapeva anche che, mentre lui ancora amava Leah allo stesso modo che aveva prima, era irrilevante rispetto a come si sentiva su Emily... troppo puro

(tradotto con Google dall'originale).

Quello che legava LEAH è Sam viene ridotto a una cosa senza importanza (irrilevante, roba da soap-opera), una cosa da niente (proprio come lei); la classica cotta adolescenziale

(Lo stesso vale per Jacob e Bella?).

Tutto questo è orribile. La cosa divertente, ma divertente non è... è che Stephenie nel 2010 ha detto in un'intervista (vista in un sito italiano) che la faccenda di Sam ed Emily era terribile. Ma nel 2011 nella guida si vede qualcosa di diverso, una sorta di giustificazione per quello che è accaduto tra loro. E anche qui mi sono arrabbiata. Nella guida la figura di Emily viene quasi santificata (come l'imprinting e tutti gli altri personaggi).

La magia mutaforma sembra più una droga. Cancella la tua volontà, non ti permette di scegliere. Senza contare che chiede un prezzo altissimo: la totale fedeltà del mutaforma al soggetto scelto dal lupo. E chi se ne frega del resto. Chi se ne frega se il lupo ammazza coloro che si azzardano a fare del male al loro soggetto, anche se si tratta di un semplice incidente. Potete anche considerarmi antica, ridicola, bigotta... ma io trovo l'imprinting amorale e non solo perché separa una coppia che si amava molto e in maniera sincera. L'imprinting non è amore. È solo qualcosa che alla fine va a beneficio del branco stesso, nonostante il ragazzo lupo di turno metta al primo posto la ragazza scelta.

Per questo trovo stomachevole che Bella paragoni l'amore di Edward all'imprinting di Sam (e lo fa anche Jacob). Questa è un'altra umiliazione per LEAH. Il bello che paragona solo il suo, non quello degli altri ragazzi. E come se l'imprinting stesso si sia rafforzato nel tentativo di cancellare quello che Sam prima sentiva per LEAH. Ma non va come sperato, perché alla fine anche loro erano anime gemelle

(mi piace pensarlo dato che non si capisce molto se è così o meno (lei, nonostante gli anni che lui ha passato con Emily, è ancora nel suo cuore; l'amore che prova per LEAH è riuscito a sopravvivere nonostante la magia mutaforma e il tempo), come mi piace pensare che se il soprannaturale non entrava nelle loro vite, potevano stare ancora insieme; LEAH era la scelta di Sam, mentre Emily è quella del lupo)

e quella cosa subdola non è riuscito a cancellarlo. Invece non si capisce bene se l'amore di Jacob per Isabella ci sia ancora, ma ben celato, oppure sia stato cancellato del tutto. Quando lui ha l'imprinting con Renesmee non gli importa più del dolore e della morte della madre della bambina

(mentre nello stessa parte è felice che ha ereditato gli occhi di Bella; gli importa oppure no?).

Invece Sam è stato e sta male per il dolore di LEAH

(ma basta che veda Emily per stare subito meglio).

Si ingelosisce quando lei lo lascia per entrare nel branco di Jake. Per questo ho diversi dubbi

Nessuno si rende conto che alla fine non è mai stato giusto. Nulla di quello che è capitato a LEAH è giusto. Ma per loro poco importa e giustificano il tutto con: "è la natura dei lupi". Persino l'attenta osservatrice Bella non si rende conto del perché LEAH non è felice che le leggi del branco che riguardano i Cullen si stiano sgretolando grazie a sua figlia. La presenza dei Cullen ha reso felice Isabella, ma ha reso infelice LEAH. Il modo in cui lo dice: solo LEAH non è felice... ed è la sola. Le da dell'egoista in quel modo. Ma Bella che cosa è, un ragazza generosa? Non più di tanto. LEAH si dimostra molto più generosa di Bella. Lo dimostra quando decide di fare da damigella al matrimonio di Emily, pur sapendo che sarà un'altra accoltellata al cuore. L'egoista LEAH va incontro a Emily. La cugina non fa questo sacrificio. E non è vero che cerca di dare meno dolore a LEAH

(un'altra cosa scritta nella guida illustrata per santificare Emily).

Non può fare una cosa simile, visto che è sempre insieme a Sam a guardarsi l'uno nell'altro e mostrare la loro immensa felicità...

Piuttosto è lei che si isola... e viene criticata dal resto del branco per questo. È già abbastanza umiliante vederli insieme e sentire i pensieri di lui

(mi domando se gli altri, anziani compresi, sanno che lui ama ancora la sua ex),

senza contare che Emily si occupa di tutto: vestiti, cibo... Anche questo è umiliante e non è detto che non si senta in colpa dato che è la cugina che provvede a tutto anche per lei. Ma non se ne rendono conto, perché non è un loro problema. Non riescono nemmeno a capire il dolore della ragazza. Anzi viene considerata un'ingrata. Ma non lo è. Forse l'unico che la capiva davvero era il padre, e il destino e la Meyer, glielo tolgono e in modo vergognoso, come le hanno tolto tutto il resto, compresa la capacità di procreare. E LEAH ha tanto di quell'amore da dare.

Forse l'unico che potrebbe apprezzarla veramente è Aro. Dopo tutto lei è l'unica mutaforma. Quindi non è rara e preziosa, ma unica e preziosissima. Alla fine LEAH avrà si e no, un lieto fine amaro. Non avrà mai la felicità di tutti gli altri... e daranno la colpa a lei

(mi rendo conto che parlo del personaggio come se esistesse veramente, sono tre anni che piango per lei, soprattutto quando leggo fanfiction che parlano dei personaggi e del loro relativo imprinting e di Sam ed Emily... e rileggo la saga e la guida e vedo i film; sono autolesionista, ma spero sempre di leggere qualcosa inerente a una ripresa di Twilight dalla parte di LEAH).

Senza contare che, quasi sicuramente, Sam smetterà di amarla. L'imprinting e Emily vinceranno su tutto, anche su un sentimento nato dal cuore e non da un istinto. Non so quanto questo sia giusto

(sarà una mia impressione, ma a me sembra che LEAH sia sminuita di continuo a vantaggio di Emily (e le altre), e credo che le ferite di quest'ultima non siano messe così a caso; grazie a quelle la cugina di LEAH ha l'appoggio (e l'amore) incondizionato di tutti... la frase l'avevo pensata in maniera diversa, ma 5 minuti dopo l'avevo già dimenticata)

Ho esagerato? Forse, l'unica cosa sicura è la confusione del testo. Ho passato e ripassato questa versione e in cantiere ce n'è sono altre. Pentita? No. Ho messo tutto? No. Un esempio? Bella alla fine accetta l'imprinting di Jacob perché così il ragazzo non soffre più, ma è anche vero che la magia mutaforma risolve una situazione che la stessa Isabella ha creato. Non fa nulla per rimediare, la soluzione le piove addosso, come tutto il resto.

Ok forse è meglio chiuderla qua, per ora... chiedo scusa se ho offeso qualcuno, oppure il loro personaggio preferito, ma davvero io non riesco a vedere nulla di buono nei protagonisti e nemmeno nei personaggi secondari. Solo LEAH mi ha preso totalmente, e DEMETRI, ma qui è merito dell'attore che l'ho interpreta.

P.S. : ma le famose "cantanti" (tradotto in italiano è così), cosa sono per i vampiri? Le loro anime gemelle o fanno semplicemente cantare la loro sete di sangue? Anche qui c'è da dire qualcosina per quanto riguarda la prima ipotesi.


End file.
